Kultivator in Magic World
by Kamikaze Ryuu
Summary: Cuma mau bilang. Naruto di sini adalah seorang Kultivator yang mati dan berinkarnasi di dunia sihir. Btw, full summary ada di dalam
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Cultivator**

**By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto and other Senpai in Earth.**

**Summary:** Namanya adalah Nero, manusia yang menggeluti jalan bela diri dan di anggap salah satu penguasa puncak di dunia. Tapi pada suatu waktu, Nero terbunuh atas pengkhianatan teman dan adiknya sendiri. Tak cukup di sana, Nero berinkarnasi di dunia lain di bawah naungan keluarga terkenal Namikaze di dunia sihir.

...

Dulu, dia di juluki sebagai [Sky Monarch]. Penguasa langit dengan basis kultivasi Kaisar Empyrian puncak dan jenis kultivasi dasar [Sky Dream]. Kultivasi paling tirani yang mampu membuatnya mengontrol petir, angin, dan hujan.

Tak berujung jumlah orang yang ingin menjadi murid maupun bawahan, tapi dia selalu menolaknya karena semua itu merepotkan. Apalagi semenjak teman dan adik yang dia percayai malah menusuk punggungnya dari belakang.

Sekarang dia telah kembali berinkarnasi di dunia berorientasi sihir. Dunia yang menurutnya aneh namun juga unik. Dulu namanya di kenal sebagai [Emperor Nero], tapi sekarang dia sudah terkenal sebagai [Pecundang Naruto].

...

[Flying Step], [Shadow Explosion], [Three Heavenly Lightning], [Four Transformation of Demonic Beasts], [Domination Dragon Fist], [Doppleganger],,,,,,,,,,,

Semua itu adalah sedikit skill bertarung yang mulai di pelajari kembali oleh Nero atau bisa di panggil sebagai Namikaze Naruto. Anak ke 2 bangsawan besar Namikaze di kerajaan Britania Raya yang di asingkan di wilayah pinggir kota Kusk.

Lebih tepatnya, dia tinggal di sebuah bangunan besar mirip istana yang berada di kaki [Mountain Beast] yang terkenal akan banyaknya Demonic Beast. Di arah utara, terletak sebuah kota yang dilindungi oleh benteng kokoh, sekokoh benteng yang melindungi istana mini itu.

Rumah yang berada di bagian berbahaya itu di jaga oleh para pelayan yang tidak biasa karena masing – masing dari mereka terhitung sangat kuat walau kebanyakan dari mereka adalah seorang Knight bukannya Mage.

Beberapa Maid mondar-mandir membawakan tumpukan tanaman mirip rumput yang dihitung banyak itu. Rumput itu memiliki warna hijau cerah dengan pinggiran berwarna coklat cerah. Beberapa rumput terlihat juga memiliki warna putih.

Semua rumput itu bukan rumput sembarangan karena mereka dulunya di hitung sebagai monster kuat. Nama monster itu cukup menjengkelkan tidak kreatif. Namanya adalah [Dangerous Weed].

Terlihat jelas bahwa rumput ini tak berguna bagi para mage maupun knight. Tapi bagi tokoh utama kita yang duduk bersila di sebuah gudang penuh rumput monster yang telah mati, ini merupakan surga bagi dirinya.

Ini karena di dunianya dulu, rumput ini di sebut bahan spiritual yang mampu membuat para kultivator alam roh memperebutkannya dengn ganas. Ini karena rumput spiritual mengandung energi [Qi Roh] yang bisa di auling untuk meningkatkan tingkat seorang kultivator alam roh.

Dan untuk dunia ini, rumput spiritual tak lebih dari monster rumput kuat yang tak berguna. Alasannya karena memang [Qi Roh] tak berguna bagi mereka serta mereka juga tak mengetahui adanya kandungan energi di dalamnya.

Jadi rumput spiritual biasanya di jual oleh para petualang dengan harga rendah serta dalam jumlah banyak, mengingat dalam setiap [Dungeon] maupun pegunungan rumput spiritual berkeliaran dengan bebas tanpa hambatan.

Bagi Naruto, ini membuat dirinya menangis bahagia. Harga rumput spiritual begitu rendah hingga hanya dengan beberapa Copper, 1 karung rumput spiritual bisa di dapatkan. Sungguh ini merupakan surga kultivator.

...

"Huffttt fokuskan pikiran dan konsentrasi pada penarikan energi."

Naruto duduk bersila di atas tumpukan rumput spiritual yang bisa membuat seorang kultivator di dunianya kejang di tempat. Energi tak kasat mata dari rumput spriritual terlihat mengambang dalam indra perasa miliknya.

Naruto dengan tarikan nafas panjang menelan energi itu kedalam tubuhnya dan menciptakan jalur energi khusus di dalam tubuhnya.

Proses ini merupakan jalan pertama seorang manusia biasa untuk menjadi kultivator. Dengan menarik jumlah besar energi roh, seseorang dapat mengebor jalur di dalam tubuhnya dan menciptakan jalur Datian. Yaitu jalur yang dimiliki oleh setiap kultivator.

Sebenarnya, tanpa rumput roh sekalipun, pembuatan jalur Datian masih di mungkinkan. Tapi itu hanya untuk jalur Datian biasa, Naruto ingin mengebor jalur khusus Datian di dalam tubuhnya agar bisa melakukan teknik kultivasi misterius yang dulu tak bisa dia gunakan.

Nama kultivasi itu adalah [Ancient Demonic Body]. Teknik kultivasi khusus yang memperkuat tubuh hingga menyerupai dewa iblis hingga memberikan dorongan kuat pada kemampuan tubuhnya. Ini membutuhkan jalur Datian khusus yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukan kultivasi di dunianya dulu.

Swosshhh Brakkk

"Khuh!"

Suara retakan dan daging di sobek secara paksa terdengar hanya oleh Naruto seorang ketika energi roh membuat jalur Datian khusus di tubuhnya. Jalur Datian itu sangat rumit karena memenuhi tubuh Naruto hingga efektifitas energi serta jumlah tampungan Inti Datian lebih banyak 4x dari biasanya.

Waktu berlalu dan tak terasa sudah 2 jam Naruto melakukan pembuatan jalur energi. Datian Core juga telah terbentuk di celah otaknya berbentuk lubang hitam yang seolah tak berdasar. Padahal lubang hitam itu hanya memiliki daya tampung rendah. Yahh setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Rumput di gudang sudah 10% kehilangan energi roh dan Naruto tak berniat menghentikan kegiatan menghisap energi roh. Naruto malah semakin banyak menghisap energi roh untuk menyelimuti setiap inci otot di seluruh tubuh.

Menyelimuti dengan menyeluruh secara lembut hingga tubuhnya terasa nyaman. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan dengan tiba – tiba memasukkan energi roh secara paksa kedalam otot dengan cara menggoncangnya seperti tali baja.

Kuuunnggg!

Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketika setiap otot di dalam tubuhnya berderak dalam getaran yang saling beresonansi sempurna. Naruto mendesis pelan dalam meditasinya dan hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa dari ototnya untuk waktu 39 menit.

"Huugftttt."

Hembusan nafas kembali di keluarkan oleh Naruto dan tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman dari biasanya. Bahkan Naruto merasa mampu menghajar seseorang dengan kekuatan pukulan 3000 kilo sekali jalan!

Sekarang 30% total seluruh rumput kehilangan energi spiritualnya. Naruto kembali menenggelamkan dirinya semakin jauh merenungkan setiap kalimat yang sudah dia hafal di dalam buku kultivasi tubuh iblis surgawi.

Energi roh meresap kedalam jalur energi kemudian menembus lapisan daging untuk mencapai pembuluh darah. Naruto merasakan dingin di dalam hatinya, alasannya karena jika tahap ini gagal, dia tak bisa bermimpi untuk bisa hidup.

Naruto menyelaraskan kecepatan sirkulasi darah dengan energi roh. Ini menyebabkan energi roh bergerak dalam setiap jalur sirkulasi darah termasuk jantungnya.

Naruto menyetabilkan detak jantungnya dan setelah 1 jam, Naruto menyelaraskan energi roh untuk membungkus jantungnya. Jantungnya terlihat berdetak aneh beberapa kali hingga terasa menyakitkan namun setelahnya kembali menjadi normal.

Naruto kemudian membiasakan diri selama 10 menit lamanya dan setelahnya Naruto bisa merasakan setiap sel darah di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto meresapkan energi roh kedalam setiap sel darah tanpa terkecuali termasuk kedalam jantungnya.

Rasa nyaman memenuhi tubuh Naruto, namun ini masih belum berakhir. Naruto menggumamkan nyanyian kuno aneh yang segera menyentak udara sekitar membentuk cahaya bertuliskan aksara runic kuno berwarna merah berapi.

Aksara itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan merekontruksi setiap sel darah serta jaringan tubuhnya. Naruto semakin rakus menghisap energi roh sampai semua rumput kehilangan energi dan pada waktu itu, Naruto juga mengeraskan daging, tulang, dan kemampuan indranya.

Cahaya runic sudah sepenuhnya memasuki tubuh dan setelahnya Naruto berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Otot, daging, tulang, dan berbagai bagian tubuhnya sekarang berkali – kali lipat lebih kuat dari manusia dewasa sekalipun.

Bahkan tinju tangan kosong dari Naruto bisa di pastikan mampu merontokan Demonic Beast tingkat Silver III dalam duel. Regenerasi tubuh miliknya juga meloncat jauh kedepan hingga melebihi manusia biasa, walau tak sekuat klan phenex sih.

Tapi ini hanyalah kultivasi pembentukan tubuh tahap 1 dari 3 tahap. Tahap pertama bisa di golongkan lebih mudah dari sisanya karena pada tahap selanjutnya di butuhkan Kultivasi Alam Roh level 9 agar dia bisa melanjutkannya.

Kemudian setelahnya, Naruto masih harus mencapai tahap Alam Transformasi level 5 agar bisa menguasai tahap ke tiga. Itupun jika dia bisa menyelesaikan tahap ke dua. Kesulitan tahap kedua dan ketiga terletak pada bahannya.

Naruto harap bisa mendapatkan bahan berharga dari duni ini. Seperti Kristal 7 jiwa contohnya. Itu adalah bahan langka yang di katakan mampu menetralisir racun di dalam darah. Ini merupakan bahan utama ramuan agar bisa membentuk tubuh tahap ke dua.

Alasannya adalah tubuh ke dua tidak memberikan peningkatan pada kekuatan tubuh, tapi hanya membuat tubuh kebal terhadap segala jenis racun, bhkn racun paling mematikan sekalipun. Ini juga membuat tubuh memiliki stamina kuat yang abnormal.

Naruto turun dari tumpukan rumput tak berharga itu dan segera berjalan keluar gudang. Aura di sekitar tubuhnya terlihat berubah dan membuat keterkejutan bagi setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya tak terkecuali sosok Butler berambut botak yang sendari tadi terus mengikutinya setelah keluar gudang.

Wajar saja mereka terkejud dengan aura Naruto. Pasalnya aura di sekitar Naruto sangatlah tenang sesuai ekspresinya seperti biasa. Tapi setelah keluar dari gudang, aura tenang itu sedikit di ganti kegilaan dan aura membunuh binatang iblis.

Jujur saja, itu menakutkan apalagi orang itu adalah Naruto yang baru berumur 13 tahun 2 hari lagi. Mereka di dalam hati bertanya – tanya tentang apa yang di lakukan Naruto di dalam gudang bersama tumpukan rumput itu.

Rasa penasaran mereka besar, namun mereka tak bisa bertanya lebih jauh. Alasannya adalah Naruto merupakan kesayangan bakat nomor satu klan Namikaze, Namikaze Naruko. Anak dari Namimaki dan Hiruko.

Tak lupa, Naruto juga adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato sebagai kepala klan Namikaze. Jika bukan karena adanya ancaman keselamatan Naruto di dalam klan. Minato dan Kushina selaku ayah dan ibu Naruto tak akan pernah mau mengirimkan Naruto ketempat ini dan menjadikan ratusan Knight ahli sebagai pelindung.

Walau Naruto sebagai bangsawan tidak memiliki mana hingga di takdirkan sebagai produk gagal (mengingat bahkan Knight memiliki sedikit mana). Para penghuni kastil ini tak ada yang meremehkannya. Kekuatan fisiknya sebagai anak kecil benar – benar Tirani sejati!

Belum lagi mereka tahu bahwa akhir – akhir ini Naruto selalu melakukan pelatihan tertutup di ruangan khusus. Beberapa gosip di antara mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto sengaja di lumpuhkan mananya agar menguasai teknik rahasia.

Ini bukanlah omong kosong. Ada beberapa klan besar memang memiliki metode demikian. Mereka menghancurkan jalur mana dan kemudian entah bagaimana mendapatkan jalur mana mereka kembali dan kekuatan serta perkembangan mana mereka di atas batas normal hingga memasuki ranah menakutkan.

Tapi sekeras apapun orang menduga, mereka masih tak tahu kebenarannnya.

...

"Ojii-san. Bisakah kau mendapatkan tinta Cinnabar dan gulungan kosong? Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Juga jika ada, belikan aku ini sebanyak 1 Purple."

Naruto yang duduk di atas kursi di balik meja menunjukkan sebuah buku yang di dalamnya terdapat gambar kristal berwarna biru jernih. Kristal itu berbentuk belah ketupat dengan diskripsi setiap sisinya tak lebih dari ¼ cm.

Butler botak itu terlihat terkejud dengan permintaan Naruto yang terkesan berlebih. Bagaimanapun kristal yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto adalah perhiasan biasa. Harga satuannya tak lebih dari 1 perak perbuah yang berarti Naruto memintanya membeli 10000 kristal ini?

Naruto yang melihat keraguan di wajah paman botak bernama Saitama di depannya mendesah pelan. Memang bagi dunia ini Kristal Transformasi sangatlah murah! Padahal jika itu di dunianya, harga kristal Transformasi yang menyimpan [Qi Transformation] adalah 10.000 Asd yang setara 10 Purple tiap buah!

"Jangan ragu apapun. Aku memang membutuhkannya dalam jumlah banyak."

"uhh,, Maaf sudah membuang waktu berharga anda, Young Master."

Saitama langsung meminta maaf karena kesalahannya yang terus melamun bukannya menjawab perintah dari Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum dan melambaikan tangannya ringan.

Saitama membungkuk sebentar dan akhirnya pamit untuk pergi menuju kota. Tujuannya adalah untuk mencari apa yang sudah di perintah oleh Young Master aka Namikaze Naruto.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan tertutup dan pada saat itu ekspresi tenang Naruto berubah menjadi runtuh di gantikan ekspresi malas. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, Naruto menatap langit – langit dan nemejamkan matanya.

Energi Qi Roh merembes keluar dari tubuhnya dan secara instan membentuk jumlah tak terhitung cahaya runic. Huruf teknik kultivasi itu datang dari jiwa Naruto dan meresap kedalam tubuhnya. Memberikan kemampuan teknik kultivasi secara nyata padanya.

Ini adalah teknik pembentukan tubuh raksasa [Giant King Body]. Naruto juga menyatukan Skill bertarung yang sebelumnya hanya dia latih lewat bayangan atau imajinasinya kedalam tubuh nya saat ini.

Suara retakan keras terdengar di ruangan sepi di ikuti suara mendesis dari daging terbakar hingga jusnya keluar. Naruto yang merasakan bagaimana dahsyatnya rasa sakit tak bergeming sedikitpun. Lagipula dia sebagai Kultivator sudah biasa akan rasa sakit semacam ini.

Setiap kultivator melewati rasa sakit saat melakukan kultivasi. Apalagi saat menyebrangi alam kultivasi, seseorang akan mengalami penderitaan pedih setiap memasuki 1 tingkat dalam alam transformasi.

Alasannya karena alam transformasi adalah fase seorang kultivator menghisap energi transformasi untuk menghancurkan daging dan tulang sebelum akhirnya membentuknya kembali dalam keadaan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Intinya, Alam Roh adalah fase pertama dimana kultivator menaikan batas energinya. Alam Transformasi merupakan fase pembentukan tubuh kultivator sebelum akhirnya memasuki alam Sky Sovereign dan kemudian Alam Immortal dan seterusnya sampai Alam Empyrian.

"Ught! Hanya sampai di sini saja. Level Kultivasiku masih terlalu rendah. Minimal aku setidaknya pada Alam Transformasi."

Naruto membuka matanya saat selesai menyerap beberapa teknik dari ratusan teknik yang sudah dia pelajari dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Naruto tak mampu menahan beban setiap teknik untuk saat ini karena dia masih lemah. Hanya teknik dasar saja yang bisa dia serap.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hmm?"

Naruto menatap kearah pintu yang di ketuk dari luar. Apakah ada masalah seperti serangan Demonic beast? Naruto rasa tidak. Dia tidak memiliki kualifikasi untuk ikut campur dengan masalah seperti itu.

Berarti pesanannya telah sampai? Menarik sekali. Dia baru memesannya 1 minggu pada salah satu pelayannya dan sekarang sudah terkumpul semua.

"Masuk!"

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan dan menunjukan seorang butler tua berambut putih. Butler itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan setelahnya memberikan laporan tentang permintaan yang di ajukan Naruto 1 minggu yang lalu.

"Semua yang anda minta sudah di siapkan di gudang. Ini semua total harganya."

Butler itu dengan sopan memberikan sebuah catatan di atas selembar kertas dan Naruto menerimanya dengan senanga hati. Mata Naruto berkerut sejenak sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi normal seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Tak

Naruto menyelipkan kertas tersebut di buku catatannya dan segera memasukan buku catatan kedalam laci meja. Laci itu di lindungi oleh sihir hingga tak bisa di buka secara sembarangan. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membukanya karena dia punya kuncinya.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai dan aku sangat senang. Ambil cuti selama 1 minggu sebelum kembali kesini. Juga, jika kamu bertemu pelayan. Katakan padanya untuk mengirim pesan ke Saitama Ojii agar meletakkan barangnya di ruangan ini."

Pria tua itu terlihat senang karena mendapatkan cuti dan dengan segera pamit pergi. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan raut tenang dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju gudang yang baru saja 1 minggu dia gunakan dalam mengawali kultivasi.

...

Dunia ini di atur oleh berbagai kekuatan raksasa dan ada 3 kekuatan raksasa yang menjadi puncaknya. 3 kekuatan itu berdiri dalam bentuk Kerajaan dari 3 ras yang juga berbeda.

Ada [Imperium Solomon] yang menjadi kerajaan manusia terkuat sekaligus sebagai kerajaan penghasil manusia berkekuatan monster. Kerajaan Britania merupakan **cabang** dari kerajaan ini serta sebagai tempat penghasil manusia berbakat terbesar.

[Imperium Solomon] terdiri atas berbagai kerajaan manusia di bawahnya dan salah satunya adalah Britania. Pemimpin [Imperium Solomon] tidaklah di ketahui namanya, namun di katakan dia adalah monster tua berkekuatan super.

[Underworld]. Kata menakutkan yang sering di gunakan para manusia untuk menakuti anak mereka sendiri. Pasalnya Kerajaan ini adalah Kerajaan iblis yang sangat besar dan kuat! Tak kalah kuat dengan [Imperium Solomon].

Wujud iblis juga bukanlah Demonic Beast. Iblis memiliki tubuh dan sifat sama seperti manusia hanya saja lebih condong ke Dark walau pada masa ini para iblis lebih condong pada sisi Light akibat pemerintahan iblis tua Luchifer yang suka perang di gulingkan oleh iblis muda.

Ini berawal dari pemberontakan para iblis yang menentang ideologi Luchifer, ideologi perang. Luchifer yang berambisi menguasai dunia sangatlah gila. Dia bahkan menjadikan rakyatnya sendiri sebagai percobaan untuk memperkuat diri.

Ini membuat iblis muda memberontak dan pihak Luchifer di kalahkan dan di berantas. Setelah itu iblis memasuki era baru dimana pemerintahan lebih stabil di bawah iblis kelas Super Devils, SirzechGremory yang mengalahkan Luchifer bangkotan itu.

Jelas kekuatannya tak bisa di remehkan mengingat dia mengalahkan Luchifer. Tapi masih ada 4 iblis lainnya yang tak kalah kuat. Ada 3 iblis lain yang sekuat dirinya dan 1 iblis sisanya sangatlah pintar hingga bisa menciptakan berbagai strategi serta alat sihir yang kuat.

Kemudian ada [Takamagahara]. Kerajaan super yang di anggap sebagai kerajaan terkuat di seluruh daratan ini. Semua penghuni kerajaan ini adalah BeastMan dan di katakan memiliki kekuatan manusia serta Demonic Beast yang membuatnya sangat menakutkan.

Bahkan pemimpin mereka tak kalah menakutkan. Pemimpin mereka adalah si rubah tua, Kurama. Seorang BeastMan yang mencapai tahap tertinggi BeastMan hingga bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi Demonic Beast Rubah Raksasa berekor sepuluh.

Belum lagi masih ada 9 pelindung yang hanya 1 tingkat lebih lemah dari Kurama. Ada Yasaka si rubah ekor sembilan, Gyuuki banteng emas raksasa, Son Goku kera setinggi 2 meter dengan senjata tongkat magis kuat, Sanbi si kura – kura raksasa ekor tiga, dan masih banyak lagi. Ught tangan pegel uy!

Ini hanyalah sekedar informasi bagi kalian tentang latar belakang dunia sihir ini. Hmm aku rasa ini sudah cukup, mari kita mulai lagi menceritakan tokoh utama kita yang selalu sendirian. Atau setidaknya sendirian di bagian atas tadi.

...

Waktu berlalu secepat kepakan sayap naga. Tak terasa 1 tahun berlalu dan sekarang si kampret Naruto sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar setinggi 5 meter di atas tanah. Darah segar terlihat menggenang di sekitar batu tanpa ada tanda mayat satupun.

"Hhhsss! Sungguh perasaan yang melegakan."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan gejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Dia telah berlatih keras untuk menembus batas dan sekarang dia telah sampai pada Alam Trasformasi Level 6! Sungguh kecepatan yang menakutkan.

Tapi menilai bahwa Naruto telah memiliki tubuh iblis surgawi itu tak mengejudkan. Dengan tubuh itu, Naruto mampu menaikan tingkatnya menggunakan berbagai obat tanpa merasakan efek seperti penghambatan level kultivasi seperti kultivator biasa.

Bisa di bilang dengan tubuh ini, Naruto bisa mendaki secepat petir kepuncak selama memiliki obat yang sesuai tanpa butuh latihan keras! Ini adalah cheat sejati, namun ada batasnya.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam dan segera menatap sebuah dahan dari pohon sebesar rumah di samping kanannya. Aura membunuh kuat bergejolak dari saja seolah ingin memakan dan membunuh makhluk hidup apapun.

"Grrrr... Manusia!"

Suara yang bisa membuat anak kecil menangis tanpa henti mendera pendengaran Naruto yang masih memasang wajah ringan tanpa beban. Mangsa utama yang sudah dia coba pancing menggunakan bau darah Demonic Beast telah muncul.

"Big Daddy Zombies. Demonic Beast Rank Gold II, monster bos lapisan ke dua dungeon."

Desis Naruto dengan nada berbahaya.

**TBC**

**Gak ada komen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERHATIAN!**

**Saya mau buat perubahan setelah berpikir panjang. Sistem ranking seperti Gold dsb akan saya hapuskan. Gak akan ada rangking kayak gitu. Kalau soal Monster masih ada Ranknya. Terdiri atas yang paling lemah H sampai pada yang terkuat World Enemy.**

**Dan soal Realm dalam Kultivasi.**

**Soul Realm. Alam dimana pembentukan jalun Dantian serta penmbahan lebar jalur Dantian dalam menampung Qi. Ini juga fase dimana kultivator membentuk kultivasi tubuh untuk di integrasikan saat fase berikutnya yaitu ;**

**Transformation Realm. Alam dimana Kultivator menyelaraskan fisiknya sesuai teknik kultivasi tubuh saat pada alam roh. Seperti saat seseorang memiliki kultivasi tubuh raksasa dan monster, itu akan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka secara signifikan namun masih memberi efek perubahan pada tubuh seperti menjadi besar dsb.**

**Tapi setelah melewati alam transformasi, kekuatan itu akan dapat di gunakan dalam bentuk manusia biasa. Bisa di bilang kau bisa memiliki kekuatan raksasa dalam bentuk manusia. Kelemahannya adalah butuh energi dan waktu yang banyak hanya untuk menembus fase ini menuju fase selanjutnya.**

**True Realm. Alam dimana seorang kultivator benar – benar menjadi kultivator. Tak seperti 2 alam yang sebelumnya. Setiap naik level, energi dan kekuatan tubuh akan meningkat sedikit, tentu dengan kelemahan sama seperti fase transformasi.**

**Immortal Realm...**

**Immortal Earth Realm...**

**Immortal Sovereign...**

**Immortal King...**

**Immortal Emperor...**

**Immortal Impyrian...**

**Dan semua Realm iru di susun atas 10 level. Hmm aku rasa sampai di sini saja. Btw gak ada yang nanya kenapa tubuh Naruto gak punya jalur mana ya? Padahal itu ada penjelesannya lho.**

**THANKS BUAT Vixc YANG UDAH KOREKSI SOAL Dantian.**

**Legend of Cultivator**

**By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto and other Senpai in Earth.**

**Summary:** Namanya adalah Nero, manusia yang menggeluti jalan bela diri dan di anggap salah satu penguasa puncak di dunia. Tapi pada suatu waktu, Nero terbunuh atas pengkhianatan teman dan adiknya sendiri. Tak cukup di sana, Nero berinkarnasi di dunia lain di bawah naungan keluarga terkenal Namikaze di dunia sihir.

...

Swuusshhhh

Blarrr

Batu raksasa tempat duduk Naruto hancur berkeping – keping dihantam tinju Big Daddy yang lengannya penuh otot setebal 20 cm. Kepulan asap menerobos udara hingga sanggup membuat seseorang terbatuk.

"Hmm monster Rank G+ tipe spesialis fisik memang luar biasa. Dunia ini memang tak lebih lemah dari duniaku dulu."

Naruto meloncat keluar dari kepulan asap dan mendarat diatas dahan pohon. Kemampuan fisiknya saat ini sangat tangguh akibat kultivasi tubuh miliknya sangatlah mengerikan. Paduan dari tubuh binatang iblis, Golden Buddha, Raksasa, dsb sudah membuat kemampuan Naruto mengerikan.

Overpower?

Bah, ini bahkan belum cukup dianggap kuat. Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih kuat dari Naruto saat ini. Ada klan dengan kemampuan pembesaran, pengendali gravitasi, pengendali element, proyeksi pedang, dan masih banyak lagi.

Mereka adalah monster sesungguhnya dari dunia ini, Naruto bahkan tak punya syarat untuk menantang mereka setidaknya jika Naruto hanya menggunakan kekuatan belaka.

"Grrr Manusia."

Naruto menatap ringan makhluk di depannya. Setiap monster Rank G+ ke atas memiliki Demonic Core, semacam kelereng energi yang berguna menempa senjata sihir. Tapi bagi Naruto, energi ini bisa dia serap untuk memperkuat tubuhnya.

Kecepatan kultivasi miliknya akan meningkat pesat jika dia mendapatkan Demonic Core.

Swushh

Tanah pijakan Big Daddy retak seketika saat Big Daddy melompat menuju Naruto. Tapi sebelum tinjunya mengenai muka Naruto, rantai cahaya muncul dari tempat pijakan Big Daddy tadi berada dan mengikat kaki Big Daddy, menghentikan tinjunya 2 cm sebelum mengenai hidung Naruto.

"Matilah!"

Naruto tersenyum dingin dan menggerakan jarinya sedikit. Prasasti Divine peringkat 3 yang mengikat Big Daddy segera merespon dengan menghampaskan Big Daddy kesegala arah hingga menghancurkan tubuh Zombie itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Kemampuanku memang lebih rendah dari kalian, tapi dalam hal prasasti divine akulah yang terbaik. Level 3 sudah cukup untuk menghabisi kalian tanpa sisa."

Naruto tersenyum sinis melihat berbagai mayat Demonic Beast di bawahnya. Memang dia telah mengalahkan mereka tanpa tenaga karena prasasti divine yang dia buat telah membereskannya. Naruto tidaklah konyol ingin melawan para Demonic Spirit sendirian.

Demonic Spirit memiliki kemampuan abnormal dan stamina tak terbatas. Walau kemampuan pukulan Naruto sudah menyentuh angka 3000 Kg akibat gabungan setiap kultivasi tubuh yang brlum sempurna, itu masih agak kurang menghadapi Demonic Beast Rank G berjumlah ratusan seperti ini.

Hap

Naruto dengan ringan melompat kedepan dan mengambil keelereng yang melayang diatas mayat Big Daddy. Naruto melompat kembali untuk kembali keluar dari Dungeon [Mountaint Beast] lantai 2. Jika saja Naruto bisa menulis prasasti level 4 dengan Realmnya saat ini,,,,,,,

**Para Demonic Beast lantai 3 dan 4 akan menjadi mayat.**

...

**Pinggir Dungeon**

"Yosh! Langsung naik 1 level lagi. Demonic Core memang F*cking Awesome terhadap kultivasi tubuhku."

Naruto kegirangan ketika sekali lagi naik 1 tingkat. Demonic Core yang dia serap memiliki resonansi sempurna dengan tubuh miliknya yang memiliki kultivasi Demonic dan Golden Buddha. Dengan begitu penyatuan teknik kultivasi tubuh semakin mendekati sempurna.

Sayang sekali efek Demonic Core hanya pada saat Ream Transformasi saja.

Dzzttt

Naruto yang baru saja menyingkap semak belukar untuk keluar Dungeon mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya tepat di depan, ada kereta mewah yang melaju cepat di pacu oleh Wyver berwarna merah. Penjagaan ksatria kuat yang mengenakal armor full plate terlihat di sekelilingnya.

Naruto yang awalnya ingin berjalan kaki untuk menuju kastil tempat tinggalnya langsung membatalkannya. Naruto menjentikkan tangan kirinya dan seketika cahaya runic bersinar disetiap inci lengannya yang memunculkan sebuah gulungan kecil sepanjang 4 cm.

Naruto tanpa basa – basi membanting gulungan itu kebawah hingga terjadi ledakan spasial yang menelannya. Kejadian yang tak terduga adalah pohon berukuran normal serta semak disekitarnya juga ikut menghilang.

**Kedatangan Putri**

Saitama.

Monster manusia dengan kemampuan fisik mengerikan itu terlihat menatap cemas pada kamar tuan mudanya. Masalahnya bukan karena tuan mudanya belum keluar selama 1 minggu ini, tapi karena adanya kunjungan bangsawan besar.

Tak tanggung – tanggung, bangsawan itu adalah bangsawan yang memiliki pengaruh tak kalah dengan Namikaze, bahkan lebih. Kedatangan mereka juga mendadak hingga Saitama hanya bisa mengetahuinya setelah mendengar kabar dari salah satu Knight kastil yang keluar membeli bahan pangan di kota.

Jika bukan karena peringatan itu, Saitama tak akan tahu kedatangan mereka.

Saitama saat ini ingin memanggil Naruto dari ruangannya untuk menemui tamu, tapi sepertinya Naruto tak akan keluar dalam waktu dekat. Bisa saja Saitama membuka pintu, tapi terakhir kali dia melakukannya. Naruto mengamuk menghancurkan taman!

Stap stap stap

"Saitama-sma! Hah hah hah kereta Pendragon sudah datang kemari. Mereka hampir sampai di depan gerbang!"

"Sial!"

Saitama menggeram ketika mendengar perkatan pelayan yang berlari datang kearahnya. Pelayan itu terlihat ketakutan saat melihat ekpresi Saitama. Perlu di ketahui, Saitama merupakan pelayan Namikaze yang memiliki kemampuan menandingi Minato!

Gubrak!

"Huh?"

2 orang itu langsung menoleh kearah ruangan yang di gunakan Naruto. Terdengar jelas suara benda besar jatuh di sertai umpatan – umpatan kasar dari sana.

"Bajingan! Apa-apaan pohon ini. Ikutan teleportasi segala."

Dan setelah umpatan itu.

Bang bang bang brak buaght

Krieetttt

Pintu terbuka dengan ringan dan menunjukan Naruto yang berpakaian rapi. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dan tanpa bicara apapun, Naruto melangkah melewati 2 orang yang belum ngeh tentang kejadian barusan.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?"

Pelayan yang di tanya Saitama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bodoh, dia juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya pelayan itu membuka pintu ruangan bekas tempat Naruto **menyendiri** dan melihat apa di dalamnya.

Di dalam, terdapat meja yang sudah rusak beserta daun yang berserakan. Tapi hal yang aneh adalah potongan balok kayu di sudut ruangan. Potongannya rapi seolah dilakukan penebang profesional.

"Err sebaiknya aku tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi."

Saitama bergegas menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi meninggalkan pelayan yang masih kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Astagah! Cerita ini semakin membingungkan."

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan segera pergi untuk meluruskan kepalanya. Satu hal yang membuat Author bingung...

Sebenarnya mereka bingung karena apa? Apakah karena ini humor? Author rasa tidak. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali.

... ...

Sejak pertama menyadari dia berinkarnasi, tepat saat umurnya 7 tahun, Naruto mengalami kebingungan ekstrim tentang asal – usul tubuhnya ini. Terlihat jelas bahwa setiap makhluk di dunia ini memiliki mana walau sedikit, tapi kenapa dia tidak?

Itu pertanyaannya 6 tahun yang lalu. Tapi setelah umurnya 10 tahun atau 3 tahun yang lalu, Naruto di beritahu ayahnya sebuah fakta mengejutkan tentang silsilah nenek moyang klan Namikaze yang hanya di ketahui kepala klan di setiap generasi.

Faktanya, nenek moyang klan Namikaze adalah Dao Kultivator, yang memiliki Kultivasi tubuh Golden Buddha. Alasan inilah kenapa Naruto bisa mendapat kultivasi seni kuat serta tubuhnya sejak lahir tak memiliki mana.

Sebuah keberuntungan bahwa hal itu terjadi. Tapi ada hal mengganjal tentang keberadaan kultivator. Naruto harap tak ada kultivator selain dirinya karena itu hanya akan merepotkan dirinya.

Naruto berjalan dengan penuh kebanggaan menuju gerbang utama kastil tempatnya tinggal. Dia harus melihat siapa tamu yang datang, ini adalah kejadian pertama kalinya seseorang datang ke sini terlebih ini dari klan Pendragon.

'Semoga bukan masalah. Kekuatanku masih belum cukup untuk membela diri. Kalau saja aku bisa mengaktifkan prasasti divine sialan ini.'

Naruto telah meneliti kastil ini dan menemukan hal mengejudkan. Banyak ruang tersembunyi yang di tutup [Samsara] prasasti divine tingkat 4 sampai tingkat 7! Juga, setiap lantai dan dinding kastil dilindungi prasasti divine tingkat 3 yang saling tumpang tindih membentuk prasasti divine tingkat empat.

Pusat prasasti divine pelindung kastil adalah ruangan tahta yang sayangnya tak bisa dia gunakan akibat Realm miliknya masihlah rendah. Setelah mencapai True Realm, baru Naruto mampu mengaktifkan prasasti divine di seleruh kastil.

Juga Naruto dapat membuka beberapa ruangan yang dilindungi prasasti divine tingkat empat.

Stap stap stap

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang berkunjung, Pak Tua Saitama?"

Naruto bertanya tanpa menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakang samping kanannya. Saitama yang dipanggil dengan tidak sopan tak menunjukan ekspresi berlebih, dia terbiasa dengan panggilan _kasih sayang _Tuan Mudanya.

Ada saatnya dimana Saitama bisa merasa puas. Lagipula 1 minggu lagi ulang tahun ke 14 Naruto. Hadiah dari Minato-sama pasti akan membuat Tuan Muda _Bahagia_. Yah bahagia untuk Saitama lebih tepatnya.

"Mohon maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak tahu siapa tamunya. Saya bahkan hanya tahu kedatangan mereka lewat salah satu Knight yang bertugas membeli bahan pangan di kota."

Naruto berkerut sejenak sebelum ekspresinya menjadi tenang kembali, alasannya adalah Naruto sudah melihat kereta Pendragon yang sudah turun. Ekspresi Naruto tak berubah bahkan saat melihat salah seorang Knight memarahi pelayan miliknya yang datang menyambut.

Jelas dia marah karena Naruto sendiri yang datang menyambut. Ekspresi Saitama menggelap melihat hal ini, ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan kepala _serangga kecil tak tahu diri_ itu. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah kecuali jika Naruto memerintahkannya.

"Wah wah wah! Menarik sekali. Ada yang ingin berbuat macam – macam di sini."

Naruto bertepuk tangan 3 kali sebelum akhirnya melesat kedepan dengan keceoatan penuh. Knight yang tak siap langsung terkena tendangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya terbang 5 meter seperti layang – layang rusak.

Pelayan yang di marahi terlihat menghela nafas lega akan kedatangan tuan mudanya. Tak peduli apapun, jika Tuan Muda datang, situasi akan datang menguntungkan mereka.

Para Knight terlihat terkejut dan ingin menjabut pedang sebelum akhirnya terpaksa berhenti akibat lonjakan intens niat membunuh. Para Knight melihat kearah asal niat membunuh dan wajah mereka langsung kehilangan rona sehatnya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Pak Tua."

Aura membunuh Saitama langsung menghilang saat suara dengan nada tenang menderu pendengaran setiap orang. Mereka melihat kearah Naruto yang mencengkram kepala Knight yang terlihat sudah pingsan itu.

Lagipula mereka hanya Knight tingkat rendah. Naruto penasaran kenapa Knight selemah ini menjaga kereta bangsawan Pendragon. Apakah kualifikasi perekrutan mereka menurun sampai dasar bumi?

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Jika kau hanya menyamar untuk menakutiku, jangan harap kau akan hidup 5 menit lagi."

...

Namanya adalah Mordred Pendragon.

Dia merupakan anak bangsawan Pendragon dan juga kembaran dari Arthuria Pendragon. Mereka yang memiliki kekuatan kuno Noble Phantasm ini sedang berada di hadapan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa mewah.

Wajah Naruto masihlah acuh tak acuh walau di tatap tajam oleh Mordred. Jika tak ada Saitama di sampingnya, sudah akan ada pertempuran yang meletus di tempat ini. Jelas pemenangnya adalah Naruto!

Tempat ini di penuhi rangkaian prasasti Divine tingkat tiga yang bisa Naruto aktifkan satu persatu. Walau kekuatan Mordred ada di atasnya, Naruto masih yakin menang bahkan jika para Knight Pendragon lemah itu ikut campur.

Tentu jika itu di dalam kastil, jika di luar mah, kabur aja.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Apakah ada konflik internal hingga kau serta Arthuria sampai seperti ini?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto tak bereaksi walau di jawab dengan nada kurang ajar seperti itu. Tapi jika memang ada masalah internal dan Arthuria dalam bahaya, dia juga harus turun tangan. Bagaimanapun juga Arthuria adalah temannya sejak umur 8 tahun.

Stap

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto dan Mordred mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelayan yang datang membawa kabar. Naruto sedikit menarik bibirnya melihat ekspresi pelayan yang terlihat senang. Bisa di pastikan bahwa hasilnya memuaskan.

"Ramuan yang anda berikan telah mengilangkan racun di tubuh Arthuria-sama. Arthuria-sama saat ini sedang mencari anda dan Mordred-sama."

Naruto tersenyum dan membawa suaranya keluar. "Pergi dan beritahu para Knight untuk bersiaga penuh. Aku rasa para Tuan Putri ini dikejar seseorang. Dan untuk Pak Tua Saitama,,,, kau tetap jaga Arthuria. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu di sini."

Naruto berdiri dan meregangkan jari-jarinya hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Saitama membungkuk singkat sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak untuk melakukan tugasnya, sedangkan Mordred langsung berlari keluar.

Para Knight Pendragon yang berjumlah 10 terlihat ingin bergerak mengikuti Mordred. Namun sebelum melangkah kedepan, puluhan bayangan telapak tangan meluncur berniat menjasikan mereka bubur daging.

Kabommm

Hmmm apa itu? Ah aku tahu. Itu adalah penghalang prasasti divine yang di aktifkan Naruto untuk menahan adanya suara keluar dari ruangan.

"Para Knight lemah yang sebenarnya adalah Assassint spesialis racun dan penyamaran. Betapa tak beruntungnya kalian bertemu denganku."

Kretek Kretek(Suara leher yang dilemaskan)

"Ka-kau,,,, bagaimana kau..."

Brakk

"Tanda kalajengking terlihat jelas di leher teman kalian yang aku pukul tadi dasar Zashu!"

...

"Aku tak menyangka akan ada konflik semacam ini."

Naruto mengusap darah yang menyiprat di wajahnya sambil menatap mayat 10 _Knight_ di depannya. Kondisi mereka terlihat termutilasi secara kejam dan mengerikan. Ini akibat dari penyiksaan yang Naruto lakukan agar m3ndapat informasi.

"Mereka memang Assassin. Sangat sulit memaksa mereka berbicara."

Secara kebetulan, Naruto melihat tanda Kalajengking hitam di leher _Knight_ yang kepalanya dia cengkram di gerbang tadi. Tanda itu sudah Naruto kenali sebagai salah satu organisasi Assassin besar yang memiliki spesialis Racun dan Penyusupan.

Meh, pemimpin mereka bahkan di kabarkan memiliki tubuh beracun hingga tahap dimana seseorang dapat mati hanya dengan sentuhannya saja. Sayangnya mereka lemah dalam bidang pertempuran dan _sedikit_ tidak tahan rasa sakit.

Naruto dapat memperoleh informasi tentang tragedi yang menimpa Arthuria dan Mordred.

Arthuria dan Mordred sebenarnya sedang di asingkan akibat adanya konflik internal keluarga Prndragon. Konflik yang di akibatkan Morgan yang ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan Pendragon dari Uther selaku ayah Arthuria dan Mordred.

Arthuria dan Mordred rencananya akan di pindahkan ke tempat aman, atau setidaknya begitulah awalnya. Pada malam saat Arthuria dan Modred ingin pergi, terjadi serangan tiba – tiba hingga memaksa mereka bertempur.

Para Knight yang melindungi Arthuria serta Mordred melawan lawan tangguh hingga harus pergi ketempat lain agar 2 putri tak terkena dampak pertarungan. Singkat cerita, keadaan menjadi tidak menguntungkan hingga rencana pergi diam-diam gagal.

Arthuria dan Mordred menaiki kereta bangsawan Pendragon yang cepat agar menghindari pengejaran. Mereka juga di kawal 10 Knight yang sebenarnya adalah para Assassin yang menyamar.

Mereka kemudian pergi ketempat bangsawan kecil, Gatou. Bangsawan yang _seharusnya_ berada di pihaknya. Tapi nyatanya Arthuria malah di racun dan terpaksa mereka mundur. Arthuria mengatakan untuk datang ketempat Naruto untuk berlindung mengingat tempatnya tak jauh.

Rencana awal Assassin setelah tiba di sini adalah membunuh Arthuria dan Mordred di sini. Tapi sepertinya mereka gagal akibat mereka tak menduga adanya Saitama di sisi Naruto. Mereka kemudian berniat menjalankan rencana lagi dengan meracuni udara menggunakan racun spesial malam ini, tapi tak jadi karena Naruto menghabisi mereka saat ini.

"Harus aku akui kabar ini cukup mengejutkanku. Jika Pendragon dalam posisi ini, kekuatan mereka menurun dan Namikaze akan menjadi yang terkuat menggeser Pendragon. Jika aku memberitahu klan,,,,"

Naruto terdiam sebentar akan pikirannya sebelum akhirnya mendengus.

"Apa peduliku tentang klan. Mengurus masalah ini lebih penting."

Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pelan. Tak lama, beberapa orang berjubah dan mengenakan topeng hewan muncul dan membereskan kekacauan yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Rai-san."

Swush

Naruto yang berhenti melangkah di depan pintu ruangan tadi langsung mengeluarkan panggilan. Segera, sosok berjubah dengan topeng bergambar petir biru yang bersilangan muncul di depannya sambil menunduk.

Ini adalah pasukan terkuat dan rahasial klan Namikaze, Anbu. Mereka di tugaskan untuk melindungi Naruto dari balik bayangan dan mereka juga mengetahui bahwa Naruto bukanlah pencundang. Artinya mereka tahu bahwa Naruto adalah Kultivator.

"Pergilah ke [Mountain Beast] dan dapatkan Demonic Core kualitas terbaik. Aku sebenarnya masih ingin bersenang-senang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku mohon bantuanmu, Rai-san."

"Hai!"

Anbu bernama Rai itu segera menghilang membawa bersama 1 temannya menuju [Mountain Beast]. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin berjuang sendiri menaikan level kultivasinya, tapi keadaannya sudah seperti ini, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

Naruto harus mencapai tahap True Realm minimal agar mampu menulis prasasti divine tingkat empat. Sekaligus agar Naruto bisa mengaktifkan seluruh formasi tingkat 3 di kastil ini.

"Orang keren sepertiku memang selalu memiliki maasalah."

Stap stap stap

...

"Lalola~ apakah kau sudah baikan?"

Naruto membuka pintu kamar tempat Arthuria berada dan langsung disambut panggilan Arthuria serta pelukannya. Sontak kejadian ini menggangu Mordred, namun Mordred tak mampu protes terhadap Naruto yang dekat pada kakaknya.

Mordred pikir, Kakaknya yang seperti Phoenix hanya pantas dengan Dragon seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto bukanlah makhluk yang pantas untuk kakaknya. Manusia yang tak punya kekuatan mana sepertinya bahkan lebih baik mati saja.

"Naruto! Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Aku dan adikku kemari karena-."

"Tak perlu bicara."

Naruto nelepaskan pelukan Arthuria dan memotong ucapannya. Naruto menatap kearah Saitama dan dengan segera Saitama mengangguk mengerti. Saitama keluar dari ruangan dan dengan segera Naruto menatap Arthuria yang memasang wajah terkejud.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Memang. Bahkan aku tahu para Assassin itu. Apakah kau keberatan tentang itu?"

Arthuria terdiam mendengarnya sedangkan Mordred menatap Naruto dengan terkejud. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahui masalah mereka? Apakah dia ingin berbicara omong kosong agar terlihat keren.

"Kudeta yang di lakukan Pak tua Morgan akan membuat gempar jika diketahui publik kau tahu."

Mordred terdiam.

"Apakah kau bisa merahasiakannya? Jika kau menyebarkannya,,,,"

Arthuria terlihat menatap mata sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan memohon dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Naruto berbalik menuju keluar dan sebelum membuka pintu, Naruto menoleh kearah Arthuria.

"Ajari adikmu agar tidak salah paham."

Arthuria mengangguk mendengar ucapan ambigu dari Naruto yang dia pahami. Sementara itu Mordred hanya menatap bingung intraksi keduanya. Apa yang mereka maksud dengan sallah paham?

"Nee-sama! Apa maksudnya tadi?"

"10 Knight yang mengantar kita sebenarnya adalah Assassin. Mereka menyamar untuk membunuh kita pada saat yang tepat tapi mereka sudah di bunuh oleh Naruto. Itulah kenapa dia mengetahui semuanya."

...

**TBC**

**Aku rasa banyak yan bingung tentang gaya bahasa dan penyampaian yang aku gambarkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah gayaku. Dan ada yang tanya soal inspirasi fic ini. Hmm aku terinspirasi dari Martial God Ashura, Returning To Immortal World, sama Stellar Kultivator atau apalah itu saya lupa.**

**Saya kemudian kepikiran buat kayak gini. Kalu di pikir, saya juga terinspirasi dari fic Author Enyong yang sudah di hapus dulu. Tentang Undead apalah itu.**

**Sampai di sini aja ocehan saja. Terimakasih sudah mau review dan jangan lupa tanya jika ada yang gak ngerti tentang apapun di chapter ini.**

**Semoga puasa kalian lancar.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kontak dengan para Assassin gagal dilakukan, Morgan-sama."

"hm? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah anak kecil itu membunuh mereka?"

"Saya rasa tidak. Terakhir kali kontak, mereka menuju tempat pengasingan Namikaze Naruto. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Morgan-sama."

Hening sejenak.

"Jangan ganggu naga tidur itu. Aku punya firasat bahwa Namikaze muda itu tidak seperti yang di rumorkan"

"Lalu, apakah kita hanya akan membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Tidak, kirimkan _mereka_ untuk menguji Namikaze muda itu. Aku ingin tahu apakah firasatku tentangnya benar atau salah."

"Hai!"

**Legend of Cultivator**

**By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto and other Senpai in Earth.**

**Summary:** Namanya adalah Nero, manusia yang menggeluti jalan bela diri dan di anggap salah satu penguasa puncak di dunia. Tapi pada suatu waktu, Nero terbunuh atas pengkhianatan teman dan adiknya sendiri. Tak cukup di sana, Nero berinkarnasi di dunia lain di bawah naungan keluarga terkenal Namikaze di dunia sihir.

...

Suara detakan dan gemeretak terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang berada di istana besar di pusat kompleks sebuah klan besar. Gerbang raksasa yang terbuka gaya dua pintu terlihat memiliki lambang petir kuning yang saling menyilang dengan di kelilingi lingkaran [Ouroboros].

Di dalam ruangan itu, sosok Namikaze Minato duduk di belakang meja sambil menulis sebuah gulungan rumit di depannya. Sepertinya gulungan itu adalah gulungan yang menjadi pusat kebisingan.

Setelah 4 menit lebih berkutat dengan gulungan itu, Minato menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan menutup gulungan itu. Minato kemudian memutar kursinya kebelakang menghadap kaca transparan yang langsung memperlihatkan malam penuh bintang.

"Besok adalah ulang tahun Naruto yang ke14. Sudah saatnya aku memberikan pusaka keluarga kepadanya mengingat dia adalah satu – satunya Namikaze yang mewarisi tubuh nenek moyang."

Minato bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan tubuhnya hingga timbul suara gemeretak di punggung dan lengannya. Terutama pada bagian pinggang saat Minato memutarnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Minato mendesah lega saat tubuhnya terasa nyaman setelah duduk seharian mengurusi berkas tentang masalah klan. Apalagi dia mendengar berita mengejutkan dari para Anbu bahwa klan Pendragon sedang dalam konflik internal.

Minato harus menutup berita ini dari para tetua keparat itu. Bukan apa-apa, nafsu makan mereka terlalu besar. Jika mereka di beritahu, mereka pasti berencana menjatuhkan klan Pendragon untuk menjadikan klan Namikaze menjadi nomer satu.

Bukannya Minato tak suka klan Namikaze menjadi nomor satu, hanya saja, Minato tahu bagaimana beratnya tanggung jawab menjadi klan terkuat di Britania Raya. Klan Namikaze jelas belum siap sama sekali menghadapi itu.

Meh, mari lupakan itu sejenak.

Minato berjalan menuju sebuah lemari tua yang ada di sudut ruangan. Lemari yang terlihat sangat tua dan bisa hancur kapan saja itu secara mengejudkan sangatlah kuat! Bahkan serangan Demonic Beast Rank S tak mampu menggoresnya sedikitpun!

Minato meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pintu lemari tersebut dan menyanyikan sebuah nyanyian kuno. Jika seseorang mendengarnya tanpa warisan khusus, telinga mereka hanya mendengar suara kaset rusak.

"Open."

Minato dengan tenangnya berbicara dan segera pintu lemari bercahaya redup sebelum akhirnya meredup kembali seolah tak terjadi apapun. Minato memutar gagang pintu lemari dan membukanya.

Di dalamnya, terdapat beberapa rak khusus yang ditempati benda ajaib. Benda – benda itu diletakkan kedalam kotak kaca bening yang sangat kokoh hingga seolah tak terhancurkan apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Minato dengan penuh kehati – hatian mengangkat satu persatu kotak kaca keatas meja kerjanya yang sudah dia kosongkan. Total ada 4 benda berbeda ada di atas meja, masing-masing dari 4 benda itu memancarkan auranya masing-masing.

Ada 10 buah pil kecil berwarna biru bergaris merah yang bercahaya, pedang luar biasa seperti di cover fic, kitab kuno bersampul usang, dan sebuah piringan emas yang memancarkan cahaya emas redup. Terlihat jelas bahwa piringan itu adalah benda paling istimewa di antara yang lain.

"Besok aku harus memberikannya secara langsung. Untungnya Kushina sedang ada urusan di luar, aku bisa pergi tanpa ketahuan."

Minato dalam hati merasa bersalah pada istri tercintanya itu. Bagaimanapun dia telah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Naruto sebenarnya dia asingkan agar bisa mendapatkan warisan leluhur klan Namikaze di dalam kastil!

Kushina juga telah menderita berpisah dengan anak semata wayangnya itu, jika bukan karena perkataan Naruto sebelum berpisah dulu, entah apa yang terjadi pada Kushina naantinya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ini semua agar Naruto tak mendapat gangguan dari luar dalam melakukan Kultivasi atau apapun namanya itu.

"Aku harap dia tidak mempersiapkan _hadiah_ kedatanganku."

Minato keringat jatuh memikirkannya. Terakhir kali dia datang saat ulang tahun Naruto, Minato di sambut tendangan selangka yang luar biasa hingga butuh air mata Phoenix agar rasa nyerinya hilang. Ghuohhh! Minato tak kuat membayangkan saat itu lagi!

"Hahh sudahlah. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Minato menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, di sana terlihat sosok anak kecil berambut hitam yang menganakan pakaian bangsawan. Gadis kecil itu memiliki warna mata merah dan tatapannya terlihat datar saat melihat kearah Minato.

"Saya sudah siap demi klan saya!"

Minato tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari gadis kecil di depannya.

"Kau akan menarik semua anggapanmu tentang anakku jika sudah bertemu dengannya. Aku peringatkan, dia lebih mengerikan dari pada anak seusianya."

...

Dulu, dahulu sekali sebelum kalian lahir yang berarti sangat dulu sekali. Lama sekali di masa lalu. Pada masa lalu yang dulu#Brakkk

Oke, oke.

Ini adalah cerita dahulu sekali tentang dunia asal Naruto.

Konon katanya dunia adalah tempat penuh kultivator berkekuatan luar biasa. Banyak sekali benda dan teknik kultivasi yang mampu menggoncang langit dan bumi. Alasannya adalah adanya bijih pohon Yggdrasil.

Pohon kehidupan yanh menjulang tinggi di angkasa hingga menembus alam ilahi, alam tertinggi setelah Immortal Impyerian. Pohon itu selalu menelurkan jumlah tak terhitung bijih ajaib yang membuat siapapun pemakannya mendapat manfaat luar biasa.

Siapa yang memakannya dapat berkultivasi bahkan saat dalam tidur! Bahkan saat kau makan, minum, BAB, BAC, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya, tubuhmi akan terus berkultivasi secara otomatis. Inilah penyebab para Immortal kuno sangat kuat.

Tapi ada juga kondisi khusus agar tubuh maampu kultivasi secara otomatis. Kondisi itu adalah tubuh sedang tak terkena sakit atau racun dan Qi di dalam tubuh masih penuh, tidak kurang 1 tetes pun energi di Dantiannya.

Pada suatu waktu, ada sosok Immortal serakah yang ingin mendapatkan manfaat lebih dari pohon Yggdrasil. Dia memfokuskan energi Yggdrasil pada 1 bijih selama 1000 tahun hingga menyebabkan pohon Yggdrasil layu.

Para Immortal lain tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka terus melawan agar Immortal serakah itu tak bisa melakukan rencananya. Tapi Immortal serakah itu adalah anomali, kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa hingga 1 pasukan yang memiliki kultivasi sama sepertinya bukan lawan sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya, Immortal serakah itu mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan. Tapi saat akan memakan bijih penuh energi itu, pohon Yggdrasil membusuk! Aromanya sangatlah beracun dan itu tersebar keseluruh alam Immortal.

Pada akhirnya, era kuno hancur akibat keserakahan. Tapi ada satu yang masih selamat. Immortal serakah itu selamat akibat memakan bijih Yggdrasil, namun dia tak mendapat manfaat apapun kecuali dia masih bisa bertahan selama 100 tahun.

Tubuhnya melemah dengan cepat dan pada akhirnya dia pergi dari alam Immortal menggunakan harta karun kelas tertinggi. Sampai pada saat ini, banyak makhluk menganggap mereka sebagai mitos saja. Namun ,,,,,,,,,

Kerjap kerjap

Naruto membuka matanya ketika hidung sensitifnya mendeteksi aroma ganjil, ini adalah aroma racun!

Naruto yang bersila melayang di dalam ruangan segera memijak kaki kanannya kelantai. Samsara bersinar dan membentuk penghalang kuat, terfokus pada pintu yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

Brak

Pemuda yang baru saja mencapai True Realm itu segera mengaktifkan Three Heavenly Thunder gerakan pertama. Kaki yang menapak lantai keras di selimuti petir kebiruan dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto melompat keluar dari jendela.

Pyarrr braakk

Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya menembus jendela, sebuah tangan Shaytan panjang meliuk menembus pintu mrngincar dadanya, tepat di arah jantungnya. Naruto bergerak secepat yang dia bisa untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan itu.

"Hyaaaa!"

Stap

Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan aneh itu dan secara cepat diagram Samsara dari prasasti divine tingkat 4 mengalir, memberikan pembatasan sementara pada kemampuan lawan. Walau Naruto tak yakin lawannya terkena lama sih.

Dushh

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar saat merasakan sentuhan jari tangan aneh itu pada dadanya. Energi mana berusaha menyelimuti jantungnya, tapi Naruto memblok menggunakan Qi miliknya dan berhasil menghlangi mana tersebut.

Swsshhh

Sreett brakk

Naruto melepaskan lengan aneh itu dan segera mendarat di atas air mancur di depan kastil tempat tinggalnya. Naruto memunculkan sebuah gulungan spasial tingkat 3 dan membantingnya ketanah hingga membuat penghalang kuat di sekelilingnya.

Wunggg

"Apa-apaan itu? Apakah Assassin menyerang sekarang? Semoga para Anbu dan Pak Tua Saitama tidak menghirup racun tidur ini."

Naruto menatap sekeliling dengan wajah waspada, tangan kanan miliknya merogoh saku celana dan menggenggam sebuah kalung kristal berbentuk perisai. Ini adalah harta sihir pertahanan kualitas tinggi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dulu.

Swushh

Drap

Mata Naruto menatap sosok hitam yang turun dari jendela yang sama dengannya. Sosok Assassin itu terlihat mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan topeng tengkorak menutup wajah aslinya. Setitik keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto.

"Sedang apa pemimpin kelompok Assassin generasi 7 mendatangiku? Apakah setelah King Hassan pergi. Organisasimu kehilangan tujuan aslinya."

"Kau memiliki informasi yang kuat, seperti yang di duga dari putra Namikaze Minato."

Suara berat terlihat tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto dan segera melemparkan 3 pisau hitam dari balik jubahnya. Kecepatan pisau itu sangat menakutkan hingga bisa menembus sebuah benteng batu setebal 50 cm! Dan itupun dilakukan dengan setengah hati, tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh.

Dsink

Tapi sayangnya, pisau itu hanya mengenai medan spasial hingga menyebabkannya di teleportasikan kearah yang berbeda. Mata Cursed Arm Hassan menyimpit di balik topengnya, sepertinya anak yang dia hadapi memang bukan bocah sembarangan.

Menahan racun tidur, lolos dari Zabaniya, dan bahkan bisa menciptakan pertahanan unik seperti ini. Sepertinya tugasnya sudah selesai, terbukti bahwa anak bernama Namikaze Naruto memanglah berbakat tak seperti yang di bicarakan orang.

Tapi CA Hassan masih bingung akan satu hal, energi yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto bukanlah mana, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Entah apa itu, tapi sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilihat kedepannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Tugasku hanyalah mengetes kemampuanmu, aku tak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan tanpa alasan seperti ini. Organisasi kami hanya menerima misi infiltrasi serta beberapa hal lain selain pembunuhan, tentu di kecualikan jika targetnya memang bersalah."

CA Hassan melonggarkan kuda – kudanya. Dia berbalik dan dengan ringan melompat keatas puncak kastil dan menyebarkan bubuk putih kesegala arah. Itu adalah penawar racun tidur yang ada di udara.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan CA Hassan tadi. Berarti tujuannya kesini hanyalah mencari informasi, tapi informasi apa? Apakah tentang rahasia kastil ini? Naruto rasa tidak. Kemudian Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

Semua pernyataan dan pujian CA Hassan tadi,,,,,,,,,

"Hehh! Begitukah? Ada yang ingin memastikan kekuatanku. Tapi berpikir bahwa yang dikirim merupakan CA Hassan, itu sedikit berlebihan bukan?"

Naruto menatap kearah CA Hassan yang masih berdiri di puncak kastil tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Naruto merasa bahwa CA Hassan masih ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padanya dan itu cukup penting.

"Sebenarnya ini di larang memberitahukan nama klienku, tapi aku di kirim oleh Morgan dan dia ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu. 2 hari lagi kalian akan di serang! Jangan sampai kalah, Namikaze muda."

Wajah Naruto menggelap sesaat mendengar perkataan CA Hassan sebelum akhirnya tertawa mengerikan. CA Hassan melihat itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya pergi akibat merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang lumayan kuat mendekat.

"Heh!"

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menatap cahaya bulan di atasnya, sebuah ekapresi mengerikan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Wajah itulah yang dulu membuat terror bagi seriap musuhnya, wajah Emperor Nero yang mengerikan telah kembali.

'Kau ingin memanfaatkanku? Jangan kira kau biasa hidup! Dalam 5 tahun! Jika 5 tahun kau masih hidup, namaku bukan Naruto.'

"Naruto-sama!"

Suara teriakan terdengar disertai suara hentakan kaki yang menapak lantai keras. Naruto memasang ekspresi tenang kembali dan melirik kearah kanan, mata miliknya bisa melihat Saitama yang berjalan sempoyongan bersama 7 Anbu lainnya.

Jika Saitama terlihat seperti orang mabuk kelas berat, para anbu terlihat seperti Zombie. Jika situasinya tidak seperti ini, Naruto pasti akan tertawa dengan keras hingga perutnya sakit melihat wajah menyedihkan para anbu yang entah kenapa tak mengenakan topeng.

Ah, benar juga. Para anbu menyamar sebagai pelayan agar tidak selalu berada di bayangan seperti stalker. Naruto memerintahkan itu 6 hari yang lalu untuk membuat Arthuria dan Mordred lwbih nyaman tinggal di sini.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali, Pak Tua Botak! Apakah kau sedang mabuk 1 tong Bir?"

Saitama terlihat tak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dan terus berjalan sempoyongan sampai pada akhirnya tepar di depan air mancur. Para anbu malah lebih menyedihkan lagi, mereka sudah tepar 10 meter di belakang Saitama.

Ada yang nungging, tengkurap, dan laib sebagainya. Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat hal ini.

"Entah kenapa orang sepertiku selalu di repotkan orang lain. Ke gantengan Author dan nasipnya menurun padaku. Apakah pairku loli seperti pacar Author yang dadanya kayak papan cucian, Cuma bergelombang dikit aja."

Njay, kalau di baca pacar gue habis nih nanti!

... ...

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, musuh hanya sedang berkunjung. Kalian jangan khawatir."

"Naruto-sama! Ini benar-benar serius. Morgan Pendragon sudah mengirim Cursed Arm ke sini, untungnya dia sudah pergi karena tugasnya mengetes anda. Tapi besok ada serangan, kita harus meminta bantuan klan atau,,,,,"

Sautama menggantung ucapannya tanpa meneruakannya kembali. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Saitama hanya tersenyum aneh dan dengan cepat berbalik kearah Saitama, tangan kanannya terlihat di selimuti armor sisik naga berwarna biru.

Brakk

Saitama terkena tinjuan tepat di ulu hatinya karena tak menduga serangan Naruto. Saitama melangkah kebelakang 1 langkah, rasanya tidak sakit, tapi tenaga yang di keluarkan Naruto masih mampu menekan Saitama mundur 1 langkah.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kembali kedepan dengan ekspresi tenang miliknya, tak menghiraukan ekspresi Saitama yang terkejud.

Diam beberapa saat, Saitama menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan kemudian tersenyum. Saitama berjalan menyusul Naruto dengan wajah tenang dan sudah tidak ada lagi suara protes atau apapun tentang penolakan.

'Kekuatan Tuan Muda sudah naik lebih kuat dari biasanya!'

Setelah melewati tahap Transformation. Naruto mendapatkan 4 karakteristik penuh kultivasi tubuh miliknya. Ada [Phoenix Blood] yang meningkatkan regenerasi hingga tahap luar biasa, [Giant King Body] yang meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya, [Golden Buddha Body] yang memberikan pertahanan tubuh sekuat emas, dan [Heavenly Demonic Body] yang meningkatkan kapasitas Qi, penyempurnaan jalur Dantian, keuletan stamina, serta peningkatan kekuatan indra dan tubuhnya.

Belum lagi Naruto memiliki Teknik yang bisa dipadukan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya seperti [Four Heavenly Demonic Transformation], [Three Heavenly Thunder], dan beberapa yang lainnya lagi.

Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari pada sebelum kedatangan Arthuria dan Mordred.

...

**Pertunangan yang tak disangka**

Minato saat ini sedang berada di ruangan miliknya bersama dengan sosok gadis manis yang mengenakan gaun mewah. Auranya terlihat tak biasa untuk anak di usianya, lebih luar biasa lagi, tatapan mata merahnya sangatlah dalam seperti lautan.

"Kau siap?"

Minato menatap kearah gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar dan menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia telah siap dengan tekadnya. Entah kenapa ini terlihat seperti tantangan uji nyali -_-".

Minato memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi merasakan Fuin yang dia tanamkan di depan gerbang kastil. Setelah merasakan hubungannya, Minato menyentak mananya untuk keluar dan secara instan dua makhluk berbeda gender menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning.

Dzinkk

Pandangan pertama Minato adalah dinding kastil yang menjulang megah. Beberapa Knight yang biasanya menjaga dinding tak terlihat dimanapun hingga membuat Minato mengerutkan dahinya. Suasana di sekitar jelas tak biasa.

"Kau tunggu di sini."

Gadis bermata merah itu mengangguk mengerti tanpa protes dan memilih menatap gerbang kastil di hadapannya dengan pandangan tertarik. Alasannya karena dia bisa melihat adanya pergerakan energi aneh yang membentuk huruf Samsara yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Tempat apa ini? Jelas ini bukan tempat sembarangan."

Gadis itu merenung melihat tempat luar biasa di depannya. Tempat yang di jadikan pengasingan bagi Naruto, tenangannya, jelas bukan tempat sederhana. Seperti tempat ini sengaja di pilih khusus untuk Naruto!

'Mungkinkah?'

Mata gadis itu melebar saat mendapat hipotesis di kepalanya. Sang gadis mendongak untuk bertanya kepada Minato, tapi sayangnya Minato sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Terpaksa sang gadis mengucapkan pertanyaannya pada udara koaong.

"Apakah ini agar Namikaze Naruto mendapatkan warisan khusus klan Namikaze? Sama seperti energi Holy yang dimiliki Altria Pendragon, pengguna tombak cahaya [Rhongomyniad]?"

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya di tunjukan pada Minato.

...

"Yooo Tou-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Minato yang saat ini memasuki lorong sepi dengan khawatir langsung merasa lega akibat mendengar suara anaknya dari samping kanan. Minato menoleh kearah lorong di sisi kanannya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearahnya di dampingi oleh Saitama.

Minato menghela nafas lega melihat ekspresi santai dari Naruto, yang tidak dia duga adalah ekspresi Saitama yang juga sedikit berseri. Sepertinya ada suatu hal menggembirakab di samping para pelayan dan Knight yang kosong.

"Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Dan lagi aku tak melihat para pelayan maupun Knight di sini, aaku bahkan tak merasakan para Anbu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Minato bertanya setelah memeluk Naruto dengan erat untuk melepas rasa rindunya yang berpisah selama 1 tahun. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan ayahnya hingga membuat ayahnya bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruang makan, Ayah. Arthuria dan Mordred sudaah menunggu di sana."

Minato mengeryit bingung mendengar nama anak sahabatnya di sebut, tapi tak lama Minato mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Minato buru – buru berbicara pada Naruto yang menarik tangannya untuk menuju ruang makan.

"Kau pergilah duluan, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku akan datang secepatnya."

Sedikit heran dengan tingkah ayahnya, Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Jika begitu, kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu. Ohh ya, Ibu datang ke sini. Aku harap kalian akan akur."

Membeku!

Minato ternganga mendengar perkataan Naruto. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tulang belakangnya terasa seperti ditempeli balok es. Naruto tertawa pelan dan kemudian melangkah menjauh, sebelum benar – benar menghilang di tikungan, Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ibu ingin penjelasan darimu Ayah. Juga jangan bingung kenapa dia ada di sini, kota Kusk ada 4 Km sebelah utara Kastil."

Itu menjelaskan kenapa Kushina merasa senang untuk mengunjungi beberapa bangsawan yang menguasai kota di bawah pengawasan klan

...

Dongggg!

Minato yang datang bersama Gadis berambut hitam langsung down. Dia telah merasa jantungan setengah mati mendengar bahwa Kushina kesini, ternyata itu bohong!

"Maa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, Ayah?"

Naruto yang duduk di depan meja panjang dengan kue besar di atasnya menatap polos kearah Minato yang nyawanya seolah sudah melayang. Saitama terlihat menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Minato yang jarang ini.

Minato menghela nafas lelah, anaknya ini memang selalu menguji kinerja jantungnya. Tapi tak apa, hari ini dia akan membalas anaknya itu telak.

Minato berdiri dengan tegap kembali dan menarik tangan kecil gadis di sampingnya. Naruto dan yang lain terlihat menatap gadis itu bingung, terutama Arthuria dan Mordred. Mereka tahu bahwa gadis itu merupakan anak bangsawan di bawah naungan klan Namikaze. Tapi kenapa dia dibawa kesini?

"Perkenalkan dirimu!"

Gadis itu mengangguk patuh mendengar nada memerintah dari Minato. Sepertinya wibawa dan aura pemimpinnya sudah kembali keraganya untuk membalas perbuatan anaknya itu.

"Perkenalkan, Nama saya Tohsaka Rin. Atas keputusan orang tua saya dan Kushina-sama, saya akan di tunangkan dengan Naruto-sama saat umur 15 tahun."

"""Hahhhh!"""

""Bwuahahahahahahahahahaha!""

Yah dua tawa tadi dari Saitama dan Minato.

**TBC**

**Yowwww!**

**Saya mau terimakasih buat yang udah review seperti biasa. Dan juga, buat salah satu review bernama Nazi Menschen yang tanya soal pair. Waduhh saya juga bingung sama pairnya nih. Mau Jeanne, tapi ada Arthuria belum lagi Mordred ada di atas Rin nanti buanyak lagi Main Heroine yang akan muncul.**

**Saya selaku Author yang membayangkan jadi Naruto menjadi bingung soal pairnya. Huhuhuhu pair adalah sumber masalah buatku kalian tahu. Banyak ficku dulu kehilangan ide gara-gara mentingin pair. Jadi untuk pair,,,,,,,,**

**Nanti dulu aja!**

**Untuk Ryuusanda hmmm aku rasa saya no commen. Kalau untuk Iwankeyy10, Oke Coeg! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi. KidsNo TERROR13, namanya serem amat mas ****, tapi saya akan terus up. KuroNeko2909, makasih bro saya usahain up terussss! Akari Rein357, saya gak tahu Soul Land tapi saya senang jika anda senang membaca fic saya, semoga sehat selalu biar dapat review fic saya. Mrheza28, kalau soal word saya angkat tangan, ini saja saya udah kehilangan sebagian energi gerak buat mikir ide story, do'a in saja saya bisa up banyak word saat selesai puasa.**

**Oke udah segitu aja. Akhir kata dari saja,,,,,,,,,**

**Jalan-jalan makan cendol**

**Cendolnya jatuh ke jalan**

**Kalian anak-anak bebal**

**Silahkan tinggalkan pesan**

**Njirr pantunnya udah saalah ngejek lagi. Wkwkwkwkwkwk!**

**Jaa neee**


	4. Chapter 4

"Informasi yang begitu menarik. Kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai alat melawan Uther jika wataknya sesuai."

"Tapi sayangnya dia tak sering terlihat Tuan. Watak dan tingkah lakunya tak bisa di pastikan. Kalaupun mengirim mata-mata, saya rasa tidak mungkin. Ini saja kita harus menggunakan Cursed Arm, saya ragu ada Assassin yang mau melakukan tugas mengawasi dirinya mengingat penjagaan Saitama dan para Anbu itu."

"Benar juga. Sayang sekali jika dia harus mati, apakah Demonic Controller sudah sampai di sana?"

"Saya rasa sudah. Saya juga menyertakan Fubuki dan Mizore untuk melawan Saitama, mereka di pastikan tak bisa bertahan kecuali Minato datang."

"Dia tidak akan datang. Kau tenang saja. Bukan begitu, Irene?"

"Saya sudah mengurusnya, Minato saat ini di pastikan tak datang kesana dan juga saya telah menjodohkan Naruto dengan paksa bersama Tohsaka Rin, ini akan menimbulkan konflik sedikit."

"Bagus, bagus, teruskan kerja hebatmu. Minato tak akan sadar bahwa kau ssebenarnya bukan Kushina. Hahahahahahahahahaha,,,."

**Legend of Cultivator**

**By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto and other Senpai in Earth.**

**Summary:** Namanya adalah Nero, manusia yang menggeluti jalan bela diri dan di anggap salah satu penguasa puncak di dunia. Tapi pada suatu waktu, Nero terbunuh atas pengkhianatan teman dan adiknya sendiri. Tak cukup di sana, Nero berinkarnasi di dunia lain di bawah naungan keluarga terkenal Namikaze di dunia sihir.

...

Suasana di dalam ruangan terlihat canggung saat Rin memperkenalkan diri sebagai tunangan Naruto. Arthuria yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto terlihat menatap sengit kearah Rin yang mengacuhkannya.

Rin terlihat sibuk menatap Naruto yang diam semenjak mendengar perkenalannya. Bukan terpesona atau apa, tapi mata spesial miliknya dapat melihat energi luar biasa mengalir dari tubuh Naruto. Namun gejolak energi itu terlihat sangat aneh.

Minato yang tak menyangka situasinya menjadi seperti ini berniat mencairkannya dengan sebuah batuk tunggal.

"Ayah."

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada berat. Atmosfer turun drastis hingga membuat Arthuria, Mordred, dan Rin sesak nafas. Saitama dan Minato terlihat terkejud merasakan niat membunuh intens keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terlihat menatap datar kearah ayahnya itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Aura membunuhnya semakin intens hingga memaksa Rin dkk tak bisa bernafas. Minato dan Saitama terlihat langsung membawa mereka ke sisi lain ruangan.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, nak?"

Minato menatap khawatir anaknya yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh sehebat ini. Saitama terlihat diam saja dan mengamati Tuan Mudanya menggunakan ekspresi rumit yang kentara.

'Aku tak pernah merasakan kemarahan Tuan Muda sehebat ini kecuali 2 hari yang lalu saat berada dalam pengasingan.'

Naruto menurunkan tatapannya kearah Minato dan menunjukan mata miliknya sudah berubah menjadi warna biru yang bersinar terang.

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya padahal kau orang terdekatnya."

Suara geraman terdengar rendah dari wajah Naruto yang berubah penuh amarah. Naruto mengangkat kedua lengannya dan dengan keras menghantam meja di depannya hingga hancur berkeping – keping.

Makanan di atasnya jatuh berantakan.

"Kau masih mengatakan kau adalah suaminya, tapi kau malah tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dia!"

Naruto berteriak dengan gila dan meledakkan energinya kesegala arah. Jubah bangsawannya berkibar dengan deras akibat energi berkobar liar dari tubuhnya., mengamuk dan membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya terkejut.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

...

**Genderang kehancuran. Terpicunya amarah Emperor Nero yang Mengerikan!**

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dia tak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya setelah ada di dunia ini. Kemarahan yang membakar hatinya begitu kuat hingga bisa membumi hanguskan dunia jika kemarahan itu bisa terwujud nyata.

Sumber kemarahannya adalah kenyataan tentang ibunya. Kenyataan yang telah dia peroleh setelah dia berhasil naik ke True Realm. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengubur masalah ini dan melupakannya sampai kekuatannya cukup.

Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi ayahnya dan alasan kedatangan Tohsaka Rin, Naruto tak bisa menahan kesabarannya.

Faktanya, ibunya mengalami sakit misterius pada saat umurnya baru mencapai 6 tahun. Penyakit itu tak bisa di sembuhkan bahkan oleh Healer terbaik sekalipun. Pada saat umur Naruto mencapai 7 tahun, Naruto mengetahui sebuah fakta tersegel.

Pada malam hari yang gelap, hujan petir menggelagar dilangit. Naruto yang saat itu masih belum _terbangun_ datang ke kamar ibunya karena takut petir. Pada saat itu, di pintu yang sedikit terbuka, mata polos melihat sang ibu di bunuh dengan cara di cekik.

Tak hanya 1 orang yang membunuhnya, ada beberapa orang dalam yang juga ada di sana. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa – apa ketahuan dan pada akhirnya di tangkap. Ingatannya di segel menggunakan sihir kuat sampai pada saat Naruto menembus True Realm.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya ucapanku, Ayah. Tapi,,,,"

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah pedang bercahaya muncul dari cahaya runic di tangannya. Mata Minato melebar melihat wujud pedang cahaya itu. Ini adalah cerita turun-temurun klan Namikaze, Vapor Sword.

Pedang yang di katakan mampu membunuh makhluk kuat Jaberwocky dengan sekali tebas. Ini adalah pedang legenda klan Namikaze, sayangnya tak ada jejak dimana pedang ini tertinggal dan sekarang pedang itu ada di depan Minato!

"Pedang ini aku temukan di bawah tanah, dilindungi oleh prasasti divine tingkat 3. Jika ayah benar-benar percaya padaku, ambil pedang ini dan kita akan membalas semua hutang kita beserta bunga-bunganya."

Minato kembali terdiam, dia membayangkan istrinya di masa lalu. Wajahnya, ekspresinya, rasa cintanya, betapa bodohnya dirinya karena selama ini tidak sadar bahwa dia di tipu! Dia di tipu mentah-mentah tepat di bawah hidungnya!

Minato menggertakan giginya dan meraih pegangan Vapor Sword. Pandangannya yang biasa terlihat hangat dan berwibawa berubah menjadi dingin dan berbisa. Tatapan yang hanya di tunjukkan Minato saat melihat mayat musuhnya.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Minato dan berniat pergi dari kamar ini untuk memberikan waktu bagi Minato. Tapi sebelum Naruto pergi melewati pintu, Minato menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Ini akan sangat membantu kultivasi milikmu."

Minato menarik sebuah garis diudara hingga menyebabkan sebuah distorsi ruang penyimpanan. Naruto menyimpitkan matanya melihat sesuatu di dalam distorsi ruang. Ada beberapa kotak kaca yang salah satunya terdapat sebuah benda yang di kenal oleh Naruto.

"Yan'er!?"

...

Naruto melangkah dalam kesendirian di dalam sebuah lorong menuju bawah tanah, suara langkahnya terdengar menggema di lorong sepi itu. Naruto terlihat tak mengenakan atasan, hanya ada celana hitam polos sebagai bawahan.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu kembali, Yan'er."

Naruto mengeluarkan suara seolah sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Sesuatu terjadi di dadanya, cahaya biru bersinar dan sebuah pedang biru indah keluar. Pedang itu melayang di sekitar Naruto beberapa saat sebelum kabut biru memudarkan wujudnya dan Naruto.

"Master! Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Tak aku sangka anda berinkarnasi di dunia ini. Aku kira akan sendiri terus."

Kabut putih kebiruan memudar dan memuntahkan sosok cantik layaknya dewi. Wajahnya yang elok mengungkapkan keceriaan saat tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang lebih kecil dari telapak tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan sosok di depannya. Jika kalian bingung, dia adalah murid kesayangan Naruto yang wujudnya berubah menjadi senjata akibat terkena kutukan yang entah apa itu.

Namanya adalah Gu Yan dan selama menjadi pedang, Yan'er selalu bersama Naruto. Mereka berpisah karena pertarungan terakhir Naruto melawan adiknya. Yan'er terbuang kedalam lubang hitam dan Naruto tertusuk senjata adiknya.

Tak mereka sangka, keduanya malah berakhir di dunia lain seperti ini. Tapi hal yang paling tak di sangka, mereka bertemu tepat saat konflik dimulai dalam hidup Naruto. Benar – benar sebuah F*cking Awesome.

"Aku lebih tak menyangka kau dapat berubah wujud menjadi manusia kembali."

Naruto menatap Yan'er yang sedang tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Sejenak kemarahan di dalam hatinya dilupakan, Yan'er adalah anak yang dia pungut dari konflik perang, tak di sangka dia sudah sebesar dan secantik ini.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menarik tangan Yan'er kebawah, secara reflek Yan'er menunduk agar sejajar dengan tinggi Naruto. Dengan lembut Naruto mencium kening Yan'er dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Tapi aku senang itu terjadi. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Golden Buddha itu jika bisa bertemu."

"Itu tidak perlu. Dia itu orang yang sombong dan mengesalkan, walau baik sih."

Yan'er terlihat bahagia dan memegang kepala yang dielus oleh Naruto.

"Apakah Master ingin mengamuk seperti dulu? Walau kekuatan Master belum pulih, Master bisa meminjam kekuatan milikku."

"Itu masihlah ceroboh, kekuatanku juga perlu di tingkatkan. Apakah kau ingin tubuhku meledak kelebihan energi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat wajah Yan'er yang terlihat malu. Naruto berhenti melangkah dan Yan'er langsung masuk kembali ke tubuh Naruto. Pintu besi berukiran naga timbul tampak mengerikan di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto dengan ringan melambaikan lengan kanannya yang penuh cahaya runik hingga menyebar kearah pintu raksasa. Pintu itu segera bergetar dan dengan suara keras terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah altar besar dengan 3 pillar batu mengelilinginya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat altar legendaris di depannya. Bagi seorang kultivator di True Realm, mereka harus menentukan teknik dasar kultivasi mereka yang akan menentukan kekuatan magis mereka kedepannya.

Untuk melakukan hal itu, seorang kultivator haruslah memiliki sebuah gulungan kultivasi dan alter. Biasanya hanya akan ada 1 pillar di altar yang menunjukan bahwa seseorang dapat memiliki 1 dasar kultivasi.

Tapi ada juga altar yang memiliki 2 atau 3 pillar yang legendaris! Ini bisa membuat seorang kultivator memiliki 3 dasar teknik magis terlepas dari sifatnya yang bertentangan. Ini berarti, bahkan jika kau ingin memiliki air dan api, itu dimungkinkan dan tak ada masalah sama sekali!

Naruto berdiri ditengah altar setelah menasukkan 3 buah gulungan pada setiap pillar. Ada gulungan yang memiliki warna emas bercahaya, gulungan usang bersimbol mata dengan cahaya samsara di sekitarnya, dan gulungan epic yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru es.

'Yan'er, mohon bantuannya.'

'Hai!'

Naruto duduk bersila dan segera mengalirkan energi kealtar. Energi itu bergerak diatas diagram rumit dan menuju langsung pada setiap pillar. Meresap kedalam gulungan dan menarik setiap simbol samsara keluar.

Dalam sekejab, seluruh ruangan di penuhi cahaya dari huruf samsara yang melayang di udara. Naruto membuka matanya dan segera mengambil 10 buah pil yang di berikan oleh ayahnya kepada dirinya.

Glup glup glup

Dengan gila Naruto menyerap semua pil itu dan kembali memejamkan mata. Energi panas yang luar biasa berputar di perutnya seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Naruto dengan cepat menarik semua energi itu dan mengedarkannya.

Melewati jalur Dantian, daging, tulang, pembuluh darah, sampai mengulanginya ribuan kali. Secara perlahan, setiap inci energi dari pill diserap oleh tubuh Naruto, menjadikannya terobosan instan secara continue.

Waktu berjalan cepat, cahaya divine prasasti bersinar di dinding ruanhan dan mengeluarkan getaran spasial. Secara atomatis, samsara diaktifkan dan memisahkan ruangan ini dari dunia luar. Waktu yang di capai juga terpaut jauh.

Hingga pada 83 hari di dalam ruangan. Naruto menerobos hingga Immortal Realm, kekuatan fisiknya meningkat secara gila dan kultivasi teknik dasarnya menyatu dengan sempurna.

Rambutnya sekarang berubah menjadi putih, matanya menjadi emas vertikal, kulitnya menjadi pucat, dan di dahinya sebuah garis vertikal secara samar terlihat.

Naruto membuka matanya dan mengambil 1 benda mirip bijih. Ini sebenarnya adalah buah yang bisa menaikkan level mandat, kekuatan pemahaman dari dasar kultivasi, dalam hal ini adalah Mandat Emas kultivasi [Golden Emperor].

Mari kita tinggalkan Naruto yang sedang berlatih selama 7 jam atau 7 tahun di dalam ruangan khusus ini. Kita akan menyoroti tindak-tanduk para karakter lain setelah kejadian di ruang makan tadi.

...

**Tohsaka Rin**

Nama lengkapnya adalah Tohsaka Rin, anak dari Tokiomi Tohsaka dan Aoi Tohsaka. Rin sejak lahir memiliki bakat melihat aliran energi di alam sekitar hingga tak ada siapapun yang bisa menyamar sebagai orang biasa di depannya.

Kepribadiannya juga sangat elegant walau di depan orang terdekatnya sifat asli Rin yang ceria sering di perlihatkan. Secara garis besar, Heires klan Tohsaka ini adalah contoh sempurna Tuan Putri dalam novel isekai atau bertema kerajaan.

Tapi saat ini, di dalam kamar yang sangat mewah di kastil tempat tinggal Naruto. Tohsaka terlihat memasang wajah ketakutan yang sangat kentara, tangan kanannya terlihat mencengkram dadanya seolah jantung di dalam tubuhnya sangat sakit.

Peluh menetes dari dahinya dan bahkan gaun indahnya sedikit basah oleh keringat. Kondisi Rin terlihat sangat menyedihkan akibat merasakan niat membunuh gila-gilaan dari Naruto saat berada di ruang makan.

Rin masih terbayang _ilusi kematian_ yang terjadi secara otomatis setelah merasakan intimidasi kuat Naruto. Bukan apa-apa, bagi orang semacam Naruto, niat membunuhnya sangatlah besar hingga bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila.

Tangan, wajah, dan tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah musuhnya. Pembantaian, pertempuran, pengkhianatan, dan penghancuran klan atau organisasi musuh membuat niat membunuh Naruto melebihi batas normal.

Adalah sebuah keberuntungan Naruto bisa berhenti sebelum mengeluarkan semua niat membunuhnya. Jiwa di dalam tubuh lemah Naruto memang sangat mengerikan semenjak ingatannya tentang kehidupan sebelumnya terbuka kembali.

Jiwa itu sudah seperti setan yang datang dari dasar neraka dengan kemampuan membunuh siapapun hanya dengan tatapannya. Ini adalah wujud kemarahan dari Emperor Nero yang terus menebar Terror pada dunianya dulu.

"Ught, aku minta maaf oke? Tak aku sangka kau akan menjadi seperti ini."

Rin secara reflek menoleh kearah samping dan wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan kentara. Alasannya adalah sosok Naruto yang sedang bersandar di sampingnya dengan membawa piring berisi makanan aneh dan sebuah sendok kecil.

"Ka-kau! Siapa kau sebenar-hup!"

"Makanlah dulu agar kau tenang."

Naruto dengan santai memasukkan 1 sendok makanan kedalam mulut Rin. Rin terlihat terkejut merasakan rasa manis di mulutnya, rasa tenang sedikit mengeruhkan ketakutan di hatinnya.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, aku hanya bisa menjawab. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak paling beruntung di dunia karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendapat warisan klan Namikaze sepenuhnya."

Naruto ikut menyendok makanan dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut, sontak itu membuat Rin terkejud. Jelas itu sendok yang sama dengan yang di gunakan untuknya, ini seperti sebuah ciuman tidak langsung!

Rasa takut di hatinya di gantikan perasaan lain yang lebih rumit.

"Di _sayangi_ tetua klan yang selalu mengirim _hadiah_ assassin yang hangat. Para tua bangka itu selalu memikirkanku hingga terus mengirim hadiah anti-mainstream. Dan kalau kau bertanya soal niat membunuhku, aku rasa membunuh para Assassin adalah jawaban yang tepat bukan? Beberapa hari yang lalu saja aku baru menyiksa 10 Assassin agar mendapat informasi dari mereka."

Rin terdiam mendengarnya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan dan kemudian Rin menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Naruto melirik Rin yang memiliki gejolak emosi di dalam hatinya setelah mendengar perkataannya.

Takut? Kasihan? Iba? Terkejut? Heran kenapa tanpa mana sekuat ini? Ini adalah tebakan Naruto untuk menggambarkan perasaan Rin.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin merasa bingung dan heran. Tapi jangan khawatir, soal pertunangan aku akan membatalkannya. Orang tuamu pasti marah karena perjodohan paksa **ibuku tersayang** kan?

"Tidak!"

"huh?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Rin dengan bingung, sendok terlihat masih ada di mulut Naruto. Rin membalas tatapan Naruto dengan mata merah miliknya yang bersinar terang, oke ini membuat Naruto takut. Apakah Rin bisa mengeluarkan Leser Beam dari matanya?

"Aku telah mendapatkanmu, jadi pertunangan akan tetap terjadi! Ayah dan Ibu pasti akan sennang jika tahu bahwa kau sekuat ini."

"heeeeee!"

Bagaimana mungkin Rin melepaskan kesempatan ini? Dia telah beruntung mendapatkan pertunangan dengan Naruto yang ternyata memiliki warisan klan Namikaze. Tentu warisan itu bukan sesuatu yang lemah bukan? Apalagi itu berasal dari klan raksasa seperti Namikaze.

...

**Arthuria and Mordred**

"Apakah kalian masih terkejud? Maafkan aku jika membuat kalian ketakutan."

"Na-naruto! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan terkejut dari Arthuria. Melihat ekspresi mereka berdua, terlihat jelas mereka tidak merasakan apapun dari kejadian tadi, ini menunjulkan bahwa mereka pernah merasakan hal yang sama atau bahkan lebih buruk dari yang tadi.

"Ini Cuma perubahan-umm tidak! Bisa di bilang ini adalah penampilan asliku. Apakah kalian suka?"

Naruto saat ini menganakan jubah putih berkerah/Haori lengan pendek dengan simbol samsara luar biasa bercahaya redup beberapa kali. Sebagai dalamannya, Naruto memakai kaos hitam polos lengan panjang.

Sebagai bawahan, Naruto mengenakan celana ala Jounin di anime aslinya beserta perban melilit paha kanan. Telapak tangannya di tutupi oleh sarung tangan tanpa jari dengan sebuah plat logam bertulis samsara dab sebagai alas kaki, Naruto memakai sandal ninja.

Tapi bukan ini yang diperhatikan oleh Arthuria dan Mordred!

"Bukan itu!"

Mordred dengan pandangan heran sekaligus terkejud menunjuk kearah wajah Naruto, tempat di mana perubahan terbesar bisa dilihat. Jika bukan karena suara Naruto yang sudah Arthuria kenali, mereka akan menolak mentah-mentah bahwa itu adalah Naruto!

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku? Dengan rambut putih dan mata emas ini, aku terlihat sangat keren bukan? Aku seperti ini juga akibat dari mendapatkan warisan klan tadi."

Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Arthuria dan Mordred yang melongo. Wajar saja, kulit dan rambut Naruto berubah menjadi putih pucat akibat kultivasi [Ice Hell Monarch]. Teknik kultivasi tipe es yang dulunya dimiliki oleh Yan'er.

Sedangkan matanya menjadi emas akibat kultivasi [Gold Emperror]. Perubahannya tidak signifikan jika dilihat dari luar, tapi sekarang tulang, darah, dan organ Naruto sudah berubah menjadi emas! Benar – benar sesuai namanya [Golden Emperor].

Dan jika kau lebih teliti, kau dapat melihat cahaya redup yang membentuk gambar mata di dahi Naruto. Ini adalah kultivasi yang menurut Naruto paling mengerikan akibat kondisi Naruto sangat mendukungnya!

Kultivasi [God Eye].

Namanya terlihat sangat keren bukan? Tapi kekuatannya tidaklah semenakjubkan itu. Kultivasi ini hanya memperkuat serangan yang di keluarkan dan juga menembus batasan aturan penguasaan Prasasti Divine.

Biasanya, seseorang hanya dapat menulis atau menpelajari prasasti divine tingkat 10 saat kultivasi level Immortal Impyrian, tapi menggunakan ini, seseorang dapat membuat atau mempelajari prasasti divine terlepas pada batasan level!

Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Naruto telah menguasai prasasti Divine sampai level 9! Jika kau bertanya seberapa mengerikannya itu, aku akan beritahu. Bahkan kau bisa membunuh Immortal Emperor dengan teknik serangan prasasti divine level 9!

Tapi kelemahannya tetap ada, Naruto masih harus membuat terlebih dahulu dan itu tidaklah sebentar. Paling cepat, Naruto bisa membuat dalam waktu 2 jam, itupun prasasti level 9 tingkat terendah. Jika tingkat tertinggi butuh 1 sampai 2 minggu.

...

"Pak tua Saitama, apakah Ayah sudah pulang?"

Naruto berdiri diatas benteng yang menghadap langsung pada [Mountain Beast] bersama dengan Saitama. Matahari mulai naik dari ufuk timur dan menyinari langsung bagian depan benteng, menunjukan 345 Knight klan Namikaze membentuk formasi.

"Setelah saya menyampaikan rencana Tuan Muda, Minato-sama terlihat langsung pergi dan membawa semua buku [War Formation] yang Tuan Muda berikan."

"Bagus, bagus, itu akan sangat meningkatkan kekuatan pasukan klan. Aku tak menyangka formasi juga bisa digunakan oleh para Knight."

Gumam Naruto lirih dengan potongan kalimat terakhir. Naruto telah membuka semua ruangan yang berisi warisan dan isinya adalah buku tua tentang formasi dan juga Prasasti Divine. Penemuan mengejudkan adalah formasi di dalam buku bisa di gunakan para Knight maupun Mage.

"Saya terkejud bahwa ada teknik kuat semacam ini. Warisan klan Namikaze memang tidak biasa, jika bukan karena anda klan Namikaze tak akan mendapatkan buku formasi perang."

"Maa itu bukan apa-apa. Jika kita ingin berurusan dengan Morgan Pendragon, kita harus lebih kuat dari pada sekarang."

Saitama mengangguk setuju, apa yang di katakan Naruto benar. Sudah seberapa kuatkah Namikaze hingga berani menantang Morgan? Walau Pendragon terpecah menjadi 2 kubu, kubu Morgan menjadi yang terkuat karena memiliki Altria sebagai bonekanya.

Belum lagi, mereka tidak tahu apa kartu as musuh. Melawan Morgan hanya dengan kekuatan sekarang tidaklah cukup! Apalagi Naruto saat ini. Dia sudah memasuki Immortal Realm Level 2 setelah 7 jam/7 tahun di dalam ruang khusus, tapi itu masih belum cukup!

Sayangnya untuk sekarang Naruto tak bisa kultivasi lebih jauh. Dia harus menunggu umurnya mencapai angka 16 sebelum bisa menaikan level kultivasi lebih jauh lagi.

"Bagaimana informasi yang di dapat para Anbu?"

"Mereka mengatakan serangan dilakukan oleh 3 orang. Ada kriminal Fubuki dan Mizore, mereka adalah pengguna sihir es dan Knight handal, saya akan kesulitan menghadapi mereka."

Saitama memasang wajah tenang walau mengatakan _ kesulitan_. Naruto menarik nafasnya panjang dan mengangkat tangan kananya kedepan, jarinya membentuk pistol dan dalam sekejap huruf samsara berputar menbentuk meriam kecil di depan jarinya.

"Yang satunya?"

"Satunya tak di ketahui, tapi dia dijuluki Demonic Controller karena bisa mengendalikkan Demonic Beast. Kekuatan para Demonic Beast hanya Rank D sampai C+ paling kuat, pasukan kita bisa menghadapinya jika jumlah seimbang."

"Tembus!"

Naruto bergumam lirih setelah mendengar perkataan Saitama. Cahaya Qi terkonsentrasi melesat dari jari Naruto dan dengan telak menembus pepohonan yang rimbun di [Mountain Beast]. Kemudian suara raungan terdengar.

"Siapkan formasi! Tunjukan latihan 5 jam kalian padaku. Jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja, akan aku bekukan kepala kalian semua!"

Naruto berteriak dengan keras keudara, bersamaan dengan itu, suara raungan hewan raksasa terdengar disertai tumbukan senjata. Formasi telah di aktifkan, para monster energi padat berbentuk burung Vermillion serta Demonic Beast Centaur muncul secara megah.

Di balik pepohonan raksasa, makhluk buas bergerak dengan luar biasa. Binatang iblis berbentuk Chimera berlari dalam jumlah ratusan dan meraung dalam kegilaan. Di belakangnya, para Treant setinggi 16 meter berjalan hingga membuat gempa ringan.

Tak cukup sampai di sana, langit di isi oleh burung iblis berbentuk Merpati berbulu hitam bermata merah menyala. Sayap mereka mengkilap dengan cahaya tajam menunjukan superioritasnya dalam mengendalikan langit.

Saitama memasang wajah dingin dan segera merentangkan kedua lengannya. Beberapa bagian armor emas terbang dari belakang dan membungkus tubuh Saitama dengan sempurna. Ini adalah Prasasti Divine level 5 berbentuk boneka.

"Kalian makhluk-makhluk bebal! Kami adalah Namikaze, kami tak akan kalah dari kalian semua. Graaahhhhh!"

Naruto berteriak dengab keras dan dijawab dengan raungan hewan formasi bersama para Knight. Saitama terlihat terjun kebawah bersiap menghadapi perang yang akan dimulai. Perang ini hanya lah awal dari pertempuran berdarah di masa depan.

**Great war will begin now!**

**TBC**

**Saya gak mau banyak ketik, lagi ikut keliling soalnya. Jadi saya hanya mau mengucapkan selamat idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**

**Jika ada salah kata atau ketikan saya yang tidak mwngenakan bagi kaalian mohon di maafkan. Semoga amal dan ibadah kita bertambah setelah berakhirnya bulan penuh rahmat ini.**

**Soal Review saya akan balas chapter depan.**

**Akhir kata.**

**Minal aizin walfaizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin**


	5. Chapter 5

Suasana perang terasa mengerikan, tapi sebuah pusat peperangan lebih mengerikan dari semuanya. Ada 2 sosok kultivator luar biasa sedang beradu kekuatan di tengah medan peperangan yang berada di luar angkasa.

Petir, air, cahaya, angin, api, dan kegelapan saling menghancurkan tanpa henti. Planet di sekitar menjadi berhamburan, bintang dan lubang hitam meredup tanpa berani bersinar terang saat keduanya bertukar pukulan.

"Kau akan mati di sini, Di Tian!"

"Kau yang akan mati, Emperor Nero!"

Blarrrrrr

Kemudian ledakan cahaya terjadi kembali saat 2 tinju saling bertubrukan tanpa ampun.

**Legend of Cultivator**

**By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Inspirasi**

**Returning to Immortal World, Asura Martial God, Fic Author Enyong yang udah di hapus. Udah itu aja.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto and other Senpai in Earth.**

**Summary:** Namanya adalah Nero, manusia yang menggeluti jalan bela diri dan di anggap salah satu penguasa puncak di dunia. Tapi pada suatu waktu, Nero terbunuh atas pengkhianatan teman dan adiknya sendiri. Tak cukup di sana, Nero berinkarnasi di dunia lain di bawah naungan keluarga terkenal Namikaze di dunia sihir.

...

Apa tujuan hidup ini sebenarnya?

Apakah untuk makan dan minum? Berkeluarga? Bersenang – senang? Atau bahkan membunuh orang lain?

Naruto masih tak mengerti atas jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti arus, saat dia bisa melangkah, dia akan melangkah. Tapi jika dia berhenti, maka dia akan berhenti. Selama ini, hati miliknyalah yang telah menuntunnya sampai di sini.

Tapi dari semua itu, Naruto merasakan hampa. Dia hidup begitu lama, melawan musuh, bersenang-senang bersama keluarga, melatih murid kesayangannya, makan makanan enak, dan bahkan membantai orang yang mengganggu saudaranya.

Naruto merasa semua yang dia lakukan sangat hampa. Dia merasa bahwa dia tak mau melakukan hal yang sama lagi di dunianya yang sekarang. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah tak mungkin, karena benang takdirnya di permainkan tuhan sebagai pemeran utama cerita ini.

Maka, ini akan menjadi kisah penuh konflik seperti dunianya dulu. Sekali lagi, dia akan membasuh tubuhnya dengan darah para musuhnya. Sudah saatnya Emperor Nero menunjukan tarungnya dalam pertempuran.

**!War!**

Dzinkk dashh blarrr brakk

GROWAALLLLLL

Booommmm

Sosok kera raksasa menghantamkan pentungan besi kebawah dan menghancurkan para demonic beast tanpa ampun. Formasi Kera Divine itu mengamuk di medan perang dengan partner Formasi Xuanwu di sampingnya.

WHU WHU WHU HUAARRGGG

Tanah bergetar kuat saat gorila emas raksasa dengan lincah berlari di medan perang. Sosok ular Viper raksasa Rank B menghadangnya dengan patukan berkecepatan cahaya. Tapi dengan kemampuan mengejutkan, Gorila itu menahan ke dua rahang Giant Viper hingga terdorong kebelakang.

Parit raksasa muncul dari pijakan Gorila dengan panjang belasan meter sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Gorila emas itu meraung kuat dan membanting kepala Viper keatas tanah, membuat getaran kuat di medan perang.

Tak bisa kalah mudah, Giant Viper menggerakan ekornya untuk melilit tubuh Gorila emas, namun sosok manusia bergerak dalam huru-hara luar biasa ini dan memberikan sebuah pukulan super yang meruntuhkan ekor Giant Viper menjadi bubur daging.

Swuusshhh

"Hyaaaa!"

Sosok wanita berambut biru dengan armor aneh muncul dengan sebuah pedang es ditangannya. Dia muncul di atas Saitama dan dengan tanpa ampun menghajarkan pedangnya pada kepala plontos yang di tutup Puppet Prasasti Divine level 6.

Blaarrrr

Angin berhembus kencang dan tanah berhamburan keatas ketika tebasan berkekuatan super ditahan oleh punggung tangan berlapis armor. Wanita itu terlihat terkejud sejenak sebelum akhirnya melompat kebelakang dengan kecepatan ekstrem.

Krakk

Es menjalar menutupi permukaan tanah yang hancur, berniat membekukan Saitama dan itu berhasil! Setidaknya untuk 2 detik sih.

Blarrr

Saitama meregangkan tulang lehernya setelah melepaskan diri dari belenggu sihir es. Armor yang di berikan oleh Tuan Mudanya memang sangat luar bisa, kekuatannya bahkan meroket 2x dari yang biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apakah hanya segini kekuatan Double Ice? Kriminal Rank A Spesialis sihir Es."

Saitama dengan tenang menatap kedepan, bukan hanya ada satu orang disana, tapi ada 2 orang berarmor berambut biru disana. Mereka adalah Fubuki dan Mizore, dua kriminal yang dikirim oleh Morgan untuk menahan Strongest Bald, Saitama.

Manusia berkekuatan monster yang bahkan mampu sebanding dengan Monster kelas S satu lawan satu. Ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan mengingat bahwa Saitama tidak menggunakan alat apapun kecuali tangannya sendiri!

Seharusnya dia di sebut [Strongest Hand] atau semacamnya, tapi karena kepalanya yang yahh kau tahulah. Julukannya berubah menjadi seperti itu, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada julukannya di anime asalnya. Apa-apaan julukan [Botak Berjubah]=,=".

"Sepertinya bukan hanya kami yang mendapat peningkatan disini. Keluarga Namikaze memang misterius."

Bukannya menjawab, Mizore malah menatap Saitama dengan wajah serius. Serangan Fubuki seharusnya bisa setara dengan monster Rank S akibat baju besi khusus yang di berikan Morgan, itu akan menekan Saitama sedikit.

Tapi Saitama bahkan tak melirik tebasan Fubuki saat menahannya dengan punggung tangan! Jelas armor yang dipakai Saitama meningkatkan kekuatannya secara signifikan. Jelas bahwa situasi ini adalah hukuman mati bagi mereka.

Fubuki yang mendengarnya tersenyum masam. Jelas ada hal aneh sejak tadi, dimulai dari serangan mereka yang dapat diprediksi. Padahal seharusnya penyerangan ini akan seperti Blitz Kriegh jika semua hal dilapangan sesuai rencana.

"Tanda mati sudah pada kita hari ini. Tak ada jalan mundur."

Gumam Fubuki pelan dan di tanggapi anggukan oleh Mizore. Jika seperti ini situasinya, bisa jadi Minato ada di sini untuk melindungi anaknya. Mengingat bahwa serangan mereka di ketahui daan pihak musuh sudah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya.

"Aku penasaran kenapa dia tidak datang melawan."

...

"Ck! Aku hanya bisa melakukan 2 tembakan lagi. Aku harus menghematnya dengan baik."

Naruto menghilangkan 'meriam' di ujung jari tangan kanannya. Tapi tak lama, huruf samsara kembali muncul mengelilingi tangan kanan Naruto dan merubah warna kulit tangannya menjadi berwarna ungu.

Ini adalah teknik Support tertinggi dalam seni Prasasti Divine karena ini tak memiliki level penguasaan. Teknik ini mengumpulkan, memadatkan, dan mencerna energi hukum dunia untuk memperkuat kekuatan serang Naruto.

Teknik yang di sebut [God Hand] ini di dapatkan Naruto lewat warisan di dalam sebuah kastil tua berdebu di dunianya dulu. Sangat sulit menerapkannya dan Naruto membutuhkan waktu 100 tahun agar bisa menggunakannya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Naruto mampu mendapatkan kembali teknik ini hanya dalam 2 tahun di dalam ruangan khusus. Mau bagaimana lagi, bagian tersulit dari God Hand yang berupa pemahaman sudah dia dapatkan jauh di dunianya dulu.

Swunggg

Cahaya samsara kembali berkilau saat huruf kuno memadat di tangan kanan Naruto membentuk tombak cahaya sepanjang 1 meter lebih. Huruf samsara terlihat mengambang indah di sekitar badan tombak memberikan kesan mendalam.

"Ayo kita mulai, bajingan kecil."

Gumam Naruto sambil menatap kearah makhluk raksasa yang muncul dari [Mountain Beast]. Makhluk itu memiliki warna hitam legam dengan kepala kambing gunung. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap setinggi 15 meter lebih.

Sekilas dia terlihat seperti minotaur raksasa dengan kepala Kambing gunung. Bedanya ini memiliki bulu setajam pedang menyelimuti tubuhnya serta auranya sangat berbeda dari Demonic Beast biasa, ini karena dia adalah Boss Rank B- dengan kecerdasan manusia.

Ini bahkan lebih hebat dari Giant Viper yang di lawan Saitama dengan satu pukulan tadi.

"Hmm,,, All of Me mungkin bagus untuk pertarunganku."

Naruto terjun kebawah dengan santai, wajah miliknya terlihat di terjang oleh angin dari bawah. Ini adalah sensasi yang sudah Naruto rindukan semenjak kekuatannya jatuh sampai tahap manusia biasa, hohohoho ini akan membangkitkan jiwa maniacnya.

Sementara Naruto mendarat di tanah dan berlari kedepan seperti orang kesetanan, 3 sosok gadis manis muncul di atas tempat Naruto berdiri. Mereka menatap terkejut pemandangan Formasi perang yang belum pernah mereka dengar maupun lihat.

Lebih terkejut lagi, mereka melihat Naruto yang berlari kedepan dengan kecepatan cepat dan kemudian bertubrukan dengan Chimera. Chimera itu terlihat hancur berkeping – keping dan bahkan Naruto tak meliriknya sama sekali.

Ini adalah tirani pertahanan fisik [Golden Buddha]!

"Apakah dia seorang Berserker?"

Mordred melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah tak percaya. Jika Chimera hancur dengan pukulan, itu adalah hal wajar, karena dia juga bisa melakukannya. Tapi melihat Naruto hanya menabrak mereka seperti angin lalu,,,,, itu sedikit, errr kau tahu aneh?

"Aku memiliki tunangan yang unik, kuat, dan misterius. Ayah dan Ibu akan senang mendengar ini."

Rin terlihat tersenyum manis sebelum mengambil sebuah pisau kecil. Pisau itu terlihat di aliri sihir tak biasa hingga memanjang seperti pedang. Energi mana aneh yang kuat menguar dari pisau itu dan tak lama armor perak mengkilap menggantikan gaun miliknya.

"Tunggu aku, Darling!"

Rin dengan semangat terjun kebawah bersama dengan 2 Anbu mengikutinya di belakang. Arthuria terlihat melotot dan ingin ikut bertempur, tapi sayangnya Anbu bertopeng putih polos menahan baju bagian belakangnya.

"Mordred bantu aku!"

"Menyerah saja Nee-san, Anbu perak itu tak akan membiarkanmu ikut apapun yang terjadi."

Mordred memandang bosan kakaknya yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan Anbu perak itu.

"Yare yare, tugasku sangat merepotkan."

...

GRAWLL

Naruto melakukan Tackle di bawah pertarungan kera emas melawan Trent yang besar. Gejolak angin dan niat membunuh di udara tak menggetarkan hati Naruto sampai sebuah teriakan membuat mata Naruto hampir melompat keluar.

"Hyaahhh!"

Jrasshhh

"Ap-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?"

Naruto dengan tergesa melompat kedepan dan memukul udara dengan kuat. 20 bayangan telapak tangan emas membelah udara dan menghancurkan 3 Chimera yang mengepung Rin di tengah. Entah kenapa Rin bisa sampai di sini dengan cepat.

Swusshhh

Udara bergejolak dan tanpa menoleh, Naruto mendarat di samping Rin dan memasang posisi khusus. Tangan kanan miliknya berada di depan dada seperti petapa sedangkan tangan kirinya membekap Rin menjadi dekat dengannya.

Segera, bayangan Buddha emas muncul dan menghadang sumber suara tadi, sebuah bola api sebesar bola sepak.

Booommmm

Area sebesar 23 meter di tutupi oleh api meembara dan tanah di bawahnya berubah menjadi arang. Tapi di tengah ledakan, 2 sosok manusia berdiri dengan mesra seolah hanya dunia milik mereka berdua, atau begitulah seharusnya jika melihat posisi mereka saat ini.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku memang mengijinkanmu membantu, tapi masuklah formasi agar kau aman. Jangan ceroboh seperti ini."

Naruto menyemprot Rin tanpa ampun dan mengirim tombak di tangan kirinya kearah asal bola api tadi. Suara hentakan kuat terdengar di samping kiri Naruto dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menundukkan Rin dan segera melakukan tendangan dengan melompati Rin.

Brakkk

Makhluk yang seperti singa setinggi 3 meter terbang kebelakang menerima tendangan penuh mandat emas. Tapi makhluk itu sebelum mendarat di tanah memberikan salam perpisahan berupa bola api sebesar bola sepak.

Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanannya kearah samping, energi hukum bercampur dengan huruf samsara membentuk tombak kembali. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto mementalkan bola api kearah samping.

Blaarrr

Ledakan besar terjadi hasil dari serangan harimau setan itu. Naruto berniat melempar tombaknya sekali lagi agar membunuh harimau setan, tapi sebuah kepalan tangan Kera emas lebih dulu membunuh harimau setan.

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto mengangguk singkat menghadapi teriakan para Knight yang mengendalikan formasi kera emas. Naruto kemudian berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Rin, menariknya kegendongan ala bridal sebelum akhirnya melompat keatas bahu kera emas.

"Maafkan aku, tapi anggap saja ini sebuah ujian. Kau dengan percaya diri terjun ke sini, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi ini bahkan jika aku ikut kesini merepotkanmu."

Naruto berdecak kesal dengan ucapan tanpa dosa dari Rin. Entah kenapa, gadis kecil ini terus menempel padanya semenjak pertemuan di kamar. Jika Naruto tahu akan hal ini sebelumnya, dia tidak akan menenangkan Rin dari ketakutannya.

"Ck! Terserah padamu. Karena kau sudah nekat seperti ini, kau akan ikut denganku melawan pemimpin para Demonic Beast. Aku tidak tahu kekuatanmu, jadi jangan mati atau aku akan kerepotan."

"Seperti kau akan membiarkanku."

'Percaya diri sekali.'

Batin Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi dari Rin. Gadis ini menjadi lumayan menarik juga jika di pikir. Namun singkirkan itu dulu, Naruto harus segera menyingkirkan masalah utamanya agar para Demonic Spirit dapat di kalahkan.

Mbeeeeekkkk!

Suara memuakan terdengar dari depan kera emas. Sosok Demonic Beast berkepala kambing gunung menyerang formasi dengan ganas. Formasi Xuanwu menahan serangannya menggunakan cangkang keras namun ada retakan sedikit demi sedikit.

Para pemegang formasi Xuanwu meringis kesakitan berusaha mempertahankannya. Formasi kera emas tak tinggal diam, dengan Naruto dan Rin yang sudah pergi dari bahunya. Formasi kera emas melompati Xuanwu dan memberikan salam tapak kaki kewajah kambing gunung itu.

Bangg!

Udara bergejolak kuat saat tubuh raksasa monster kelas Boss jatuh keatas tanah dengan keras. Naruto dan Rin pergi melewati pertempuran raksasa itu dan menerobos peperangan lebih dalam lagi.

Rin terlihat melemparkan sebuah permata hijau kesamping kanan Naruto dan menghalangi sebuah serangan bola energi eksplosif. Rin kemudian melompat kedepan Naruto untuk menahan sebuah tebasan pedang.

Trankk

Rin terdorong kebelakang hingga menabrak tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Rin menggeleng dan dengan cepat memegang kerah belakang Rin dan melemparkannya kebelakang.

Kyaaaa!

Sebuah tebasan kembali muncul dari arah samping kanan Naruto. Tapi setelah mengenai tubuh Naruto, secara lucu pedang sihir itu terpental tanpa meninggalkan luka apapun di kepala Naruto.

"Hahh jika kau ingin bermain, bermainlah lebih serius."

Naruto memutar tombaknya dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya menusukkan tombak kearah kiri, menembus kepala monster sampai tembus kesisi lain. Naruto mencabut tombaknya dan melakukan lompatan kecil diudara.

Drakkk

Bagian bawah, pijakan Naruto sebelumnya, mendadak muncul kepala monster yang melompat menuju Naruto. Tapi sebelum kepala dengan mulut terbuka menggigit kaki Naruto, Naruto menghempaskan Qi dari kakinya dan menghancurkan kepala monster itu.

Semantara itu, Rin kembali melompat dari belakang menuju sisi kanan Naruto yang terdapat monster, monster landak yang menembakkan duri beracun. Rin melemparkan permata hijau kedepan dan menghasilkan pelindung yang menghalangi duri tersebut.

"Kau ceroboh."

"Kenapa ceroboh? Ada kau yang melindungi punggungku bukan? Itu adalah kegunaanmu di sini."

Naruto menatap sekeliling dengan santai, mereka di kepung oleh monster dengan berbagai atribut yang spesial. Tapi Naruto terlihat santai dan itu juga membuat Rin juga merasa santai, entah mengapa Rin sangat percaya pada Naruto.

"Demonic Controller masih berbaur di sini. Aku rasa dia mengincarmu, Darling."

"Bisakah kau menghentikab itu? Tidak lupakan. Aku sudah tahu posisinya sejak tadi. Hanya saja, gunakan gulungan ini."

Naruto memberikan gulungan kepada Rin dan tanpa meragukannya sedikitpun Rin menerimanya dan membantingnya ketanah. Energi spasial meledak dan mengurung Rin dalam pertahanan absolute prasasti Divine tingkat 8.

'Sukses!'

Batin Naruto melihat hasil karyanya.

"Kau diam di sana sebentar, aku tidak ingin kau membeku."

Naruto tak menunggu jawaban Rin dan segera melepaskan Mandat es miliknya. Energi dingin mengamuk dari Naruto dan membekukan apapun dalam radius 200 meter tanpa ampun. Bahkan Demonic Beast Raksasa harus rela kaki mereka membeku dan hancur.

Ini adalah mandat es pada tahap kesempurnaan puncak yang di ajarkan Yan'er pada Naruto lewat transplantasi ingatan. Hmmm ini sangat menyenangkan menggunakan kekuatan es yang superior seperti ini.

Krakkk

"Jangan kabur!"

Naruto menaikan energi Qi di dalam tubuhnya dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. Samsara penyegel dari prasasti divine level 7 menyebar dan mengunci sosok yang berusaha kabur dari kungkungan es kehancuran.

"Salam dariku untukmu."

Naruto meninju langit dengan kuat hingga udara bergetar kencang. Qi kuat berbentuk tapak Buddha muncul dari langit menutupi area yang terkena es. Telapak tangan berjumlah ribuan itu segera meluncur dan menghancurkan apapun yang di sentuhnya.

Swusshhhh

"Sekarang tinggal sisanya."

Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh, dia bahkan tak memperdulikan Rin yang berteriak kearahnya agar di lepaskan. Lagi pula pertahanan itu hanya bisa lepas setelah 3 menit, percuma jika mencoba melepasnya untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Bertahanlah 2 menit lagi. Aku akan segera kembali nanti."

Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya keatas tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat jelas tangan kananya dilapisi oleh armor sisik beewarna biru yang segera memudar diudara. Rin hanya menghela nafas dan mengulas senyum saat melihat keadaan lingkungan sekitar.

"Aku benar-benar meremehkan kemampuannya."

Gumam Rin yang melihat area sekitar berubah hancur tak berbentuk akibat teknik aneh dari Naruto. Memang itu tak terlalu kuat, namun masih luar biasa mengingat jangkauan serangan yang begitu luas. Jika di lakukan dalam serangan terkonsentrasi akan seberapa kuat teknik tadi?

...

""Kanpai!""

Suara kompak yang bahagia terdengar di halaman depan kastil tempat tinggal Naruto selama pengasingan. Pesta meriah di adakan malam ini karena kemenangan besar melawan para Demonic Beast tanpa korban jiwa.

Lebih menariknya, mereka mendapat panen Demonic Core dan juga 2 armor aneh yang dikenakan oleh Mizore dan Fubuki. 2 armor itu sepertinya di rancang khusus menggunakan teknologi serta sihir agar meningkatkan kemampuan pemakainya.

"Apakah Master tidak ingin merayakannya bersama mereka?"

Naruto terlihat menatap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi tenang, namun di hatinya, ada suatu perasaan aneh saat dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Itu adalah perasaan yang tidak bisa dia lupakan dan membuat moodnya menjadi buruk.

Yan'er yang pertanyaannya tidak dijawab tak bisa memaksa Naruto untuk menjawab. Bagaimanapun Yan'er sudah hapal dengan tingkah Masternya ini walau pada kenyataannya sifat sang master sedikit berubah dari yang dulu.

"Yan'er, apakah kau ingat tentang seseorang yang tak bisa aku lupakan? Seseorang yang membuatku bahagia dan penuh penyesalan?"

"Saya tahu! Memang kenapa Master?"

Yan'er menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar, kedua lengannya terlihat menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menggosokkannya kepipi putih miliknya seperti anak kucing. Yan'er sangat senang berdua bersama Naruto.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengasumsikan hal konyol saja."

Yan'er terlihat terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban yang di sertai helaan nafas itu. Yan'er kemudian memeluk lengan Naruto kedalam _sesuatu_ miliknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sang Master tercinta.

Yan'er tahu apa asumsi dari Naruto setelah menghubungkan semua tindakan dan perkataannya. Jika boleh jujur, Yan'er harap asumsi. Naruto salah agar _dia_ tak mengganggunya bersama Master. Tapi jika memang _dia_ ada, Yan'er berharap _dia _kehilangan ingatan.

Ini adalah keinginan miliknya yang egois, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia masihlah seorang gadis, dia tak rela ada sosok _itu_ kembali dan mengisi hati Naruto dengan penyesalan. Sudah cukup Naruto menderita karena penyesalannya akan kejadian saat itu.

"_Crimson Saint_, asumaiku mungkin benar mengingat adanya gereja di tempat – tempat dalam kerajaan."

Naruto melangkah kearah sofa merah dan segera duduk di sana. Energi Qi terkonsentrasi perlahan masuk kedalam diri Naruto untuk memulihkan energi yang sudah kosong akibat pertempuran tadi siang.

Yan'er ikut duduk di pangkuan Naruto dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Naruto. Sekarang tinggi Naruto abnormal bagi anak seusianya hingga Yan'er sendiri kalah 5 cm tingginya dari Naruto. Salahkanlah kultivasi teknik Golden Emperor.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya Master. Kau tidaklah salah waktu itu, jika saja mereka tidak menjebak Master, semuanya tidak akan terjadi."

Tangan Naruto melingkari perut langsing Yan'er dan memeluknya erat. Yan'er hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati momen ini bersama dengan jatuhnya air mata keatas kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, tak aku sangka Yan'er sudah begitu besar hingga bisa menenangkan ayahnya seperti ini."

Naruto tersenyum dalam kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Bayi kecil yang dia temukan dan selamatkan saat perang di dunia Immortal sekarang sudah begitu dewasa hingga bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Jika itu untuk Master, apapun akan Yan'er lakukan."

Bisik pelan Yan'er disertai rona merah di wajahnya. Tangannya yang ramping terlihat memegang erat lengan kekar dari Naruto, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan lebih dari pelukan ini, kapan lagi ini bisa terjadi lagi? Yan'er merasa ingin seperti ini selamanya.

**Great Plan for Morgan Pendragon!**

Minato mengusap foto istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan memiliki semangat hidup tinggi. Sayangnya dia terbunuh dan bahkan dia tak mengetahui tentang keberadaan anaknya yang sangat luar biasa.

'Kushina, tenang saja, aku Namikaze Minato akan merawat anak kita dan membalas dendam atas kematianmu.'

Mata biru Minato berkilat penuh dendam. Semua rencana yang di berikan anaknua lewat buku tebal itu sangat rinci dan luar biasa. Jika semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Morgan Pendragon akan kehilangan nyawa serta hartanya.

Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus Minato atur sendiri dalam rencana ini. Minato harus menemukan cara agar kakak Arthuria, Altria Pendragon, untuk lepas dari belenggu Morgan. Altria di ketahui merupakan anak berbakat luar biasa.

Diusianya yang 2 tahun di atas Arthuria, dia mendapat Holy Lance [Rhongomyniad] yang dikatakan mampu meratakan wilayah seluas ibukota kerajaan sekali libas. Tak hanya itu, di dalam tubuhnya mengalir Holy Power yang sangat kuat.

Dia saat ini di kendalikan oleh Morgan dengan semacam teknik atau apapun itu menurut informasi Arthuria. Tugas Minato adalah mempertemukan Altria dan Naruto agar Naruto bisa menyadarkannya.

Walau Minato tak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan anaknya agar Altria sadar. Minato yakin bahwa anaknya ini akan bisa melakukannya.

"Sekarang aku harus menyiapkan undangan pada para bangsawan termasuk Pendragon agar Altria bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Alasan kepulangan Naruto serta kekuatannya bisa dijadikan alasan perayaan pesta."

Minato tersenyum puas dengan pikirannya sebelum akhirnya suara ketokan pintu membuyarkan angannya.

"Masuk!"

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, memunculkan 3 tokoh yang berlumuran cairan hijau menjijikkan. Ada juga seorang pria jangkung berpakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan topeng polos, dia terlihat membawa sebuah gulungan lumayan besar, aroma darah tercium kuat darinya.

"Minato-sama. 3 bangsawan, 4 tetua, dan 1 pelindung klan [Gilles] telah kami eliminasi. Semua bukti yang kita dapat sudah cukup dan tetua serta bangsawan lain sudah menandatangani perjanjian setia ini."

Sosok berjubah mengeluarkan suara berat dan segera menyerahkan gulungan kepada Minato dan diterima dengan senang hati. Minato kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang dan menyerahkannya pada sosok pria berusia 45 yang memiliki rambut perak menyala.

"Berikan gulungan itu pada para penempa di kota [Damaskus]. Mereka akan mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah membacanya."

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan segera pergi secepat mungkin menuju kota [Damaskus] untuk menyampaikan pesan. Minato kemudian memberikan sebuah gulungan pada sosok lelaki tua berjenggot putih yang memiliki tubuh tegap berotot.

"Berikan ini pada saudaramu jika kau bertemu dengannya. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

Minato menghela nafas ketika semuanya sudah keluar dari ruangan. Pemberantasan hama dan penjegahan atas pengkhianat telah dilakukan, sekarang tinggal acara Altria kemudian pengajuan perang pada administrasi perang [Imperium Solomon].

"Hahh tapi aku masih bingung kenapa Naruto masih ingin membiarkan bajingan itu hidup. Apakah dia ingin mengambil informasi darinya?"

Minato menatap kearah kanan, di sana terdapat dinding yang merantai sosok wanita berambut merah panjang. Di punggungnya terlihat jelas sayap kelelawar dan sebuah ekor berujung kepala anak panah terdapat pada pantatnya.

Dia adalah The Succubus, Irene Belseron atau apalah itu Author lupa namanya.

...

**Another Place**

"Apakah anda baik – baik saja **** ***********?"

Sosok perempuan cantik yang duduk di atas sebuah singgasana putih bersih tersentak akan panggilan khawatir dari seorang Hight Priest yang terlihat sudah bau tanah.

"Ah, maafkan aku, hanya saja aku melamun tadi. _Aku merasakan energi yang aku kenal_."

"Tolong jangan terlalu di pikirkan! Kami akan berusaha menggagalkan rencana Raja untuk menikahkan anda dengan Siegfried. Raja tak tahu malu itu saya pastikan akan dikutuk oleh Tuhan."

Perempuan itu terlihat tak menggubris ucapan Hight Priest, dia malah sibuk memikirkan perasaan menenangkan yang muncul secara bersamaan dengan energi familiar itu. Energi yang amat sangat dia rindukan. Apakah dia benar ada di sini?

'Nero, jika kau ada di sini. Tolong datang dan temui aku atau aku akan menemuimu dan membuatmu menjadi milikku selamanya. Bahkan jika itu 7 reinkarnasi, aku akan selalu menunggu cintamu itu.'

**TBC**

**Huhuhuhuhu...**

**Maaf jika ada yang kecewa sama Battlenya, mau gimana lagi, Naruto masih belum menemukan lawan yang cocok sama dia. Nanti dia baru akan menemukan lawannya saat konflik sama karakter uang muncul di atas.**

**Btw Naruto kelihatan overpower ya? Saya gak nyadar saat nulisnya. Nanti akan saya buat penyesuaian agar kekuatan Naruto bisa imbang. Kekuatan Naruto saat ini sudah setara sama Altria dalam hal fisik, kalau taktik mah Naruto jelas menang, dia aja udah hidup 10.000 tahun lebih.**

**Soal Review!**

Uzumaki121 chapter 4 . 4h ago

mantap senpai ceritanya  
semangat terus up nya

Jawab : Woke bosss!

XzZuaN chapter 3 . 8h ago

njay kog pacar lu bisa samaan sama gw thor..  
rata kayak papan :D

Jawab : Flat is justice bro

Azurya Koyoryi chapter 4 . 9h ago

Selamat hari raya, sehat selalu dan bahagia, update terus

Jawab : Makasih doanya. Btw doa buat baanyak rezeki belum tuh

awal uchiha chapter 3 . Jun 3

lanjutkan lah senpai...dan panjangin lg ya word nya

Jawab : saya usahain, terus support ya!

iwankeyy10 chapter 4 . 16h ago

Sialan kau author janchukkk nanggung pisan euy, tapi tak apalah chap ini lumayan terus tingkatkn!

Jawab : oke broo

Crucufix chapter 4 . 16h ago

Hohoho war yeah. Kasihan juga si kushina mati, lanjut gan wkkwkw

Jawab : sama saya juga kasihan, tapi udah jadi tuntutan cerita. Oke akan saya lanjutkan.

suriken chapter 4 . 17h ago

aku masih kesusahan membayangkan jenis2 kekuatan naruto, bisa beri tahu refrensi animenya thor..?

Jawab : di atas udah saya cantumin.

KidsNo TERROR13 chapter 4 . 19h ago

Lanjut

Jawab : oke

uzumaki-irat chapter 3 . 20h ago

Salah update kah? Kok chapter 4 nya gak keluar

Jawab : gak, mungkin ada bug, sekarang udah bisa kan?

Yupy chapter 3 . Jun 2

Lanjut

Jawab : oke!

fazakhi indra chapter 3 . Jun 4

ntah kenapa gua berasa kaya baca komik komik anime cina, apakah author dapet inspirasi dari situ,atau dari yang lain dan sebutin thor dapet inspiradi dari mana

tetep semangat dan lanjutin ni fic

Jawab : udah saya sebutin di atas. Saya akan terus semangat lanjut jika di dukung terus, jadi jangan khawatir.

Dimas'a chapter 1 . Jun 4

mengadopsi manhua kah? kau tau, kesulitannya itu ttg menjelaskan dari sumber energi, jalurnya dan struktur tubuh serta mengenal jenis racun juga tingkat kekuatan dijelaskan jika kau mau mengadopsi dari manhua...  
semanagat.!

Jawab : kau benar, kalau di pikir Naruto visa membunuh siapapun dengan keahlian racunnya. Tapi saya buat Naruto gak akan banyak gerak lawan Morgan, jadi konflik bakal di selesaikan Minato sendiri. Err saya oot, tapi saya akan semangat! Terima kasih udah review.

Uzumaki121 chapter 3 . Jun 3

mantap senpai dan tetap semangat melanjutkannya

Jawab : makkasih dan saya akan semangat terus!

Nazi Menschen chapter 3 . Jun 3

Lanjutkan senpai

Jawab : oke

iwankeyy10 chapter 3 . Jun 3

Haha mantap lu thor gege banget s naruto lanjut terus jangan kasih kendor cuk haha

Jawab : Oke Coeg. Jangan lupa reviel lagi ya?

Please single pair aj gw pling gk suka wanita di poligami Thor

KidsNo TERROR13 chapter 3 . Jun 3

Lanjut keren

Jawab : oke makasih mas terror. Jangan terror saya kalau lama update yak.

Azurya Koyoryi chapter 3 . Jun 3

Urayamasi!

Jawab : ngomong apa mas? Saya gak ngerti =,=

ryuusanda chapter 3 . Jun 2

Dzinkk~ I'm back are u Miss me ?

Wait kok senasib ya punya pacar flat but its justice

Gw rasa hilangin aja kata efek seperti perpindahan/teleportasi atau apalah , karena cukup dengan penjelasan aja udah jelas you know what i mean dude?

Alur ? Ok itu kecepatan apa emang sengaja ? Dan kalau cerita kaya dewa serakah mending pake italicbold biar zeep bambank1!1

Okk gw ngilang lagi

Dzinkss~~

Jawab : err saya rasa akan tidak seru buat saya tulis, udah kebiasaan soalnya. Untul alur, saya Cuma mengikuti imajinasi aja, kalau cepat atau lambat saya gak tahu, yang penting hajar aja biar ceper update!

Genesis0417 chapter 3 . Jun 2

Harem aja tor hehehe,

Jawab : emang rencananya gitu hehehehehehe

The Black Water chapter 3 . Jun 2

NO COMENT XD  
I Like it

Jawab : No coment, saya bingung mau balas apa =,=".

KuroNeko2909 chapter 3 . Jun 2

Pair nya ama Rin nih ceritanya?

Jawab : mungkin

Fandhi-kun chapter 3 . Jun 2

Mantaplah thor..lanjutkeun

**Jawab : Wokeeeeee!**

azizmhmd278 chapter 3 . Jun 3

Please single pair aj gw pling gk suka wanita di poligami Thor

**Jawab : sayang sekali saya harus harem. Sorry ya mas Aziz.**

**Update selanjutnya mungkin 1 bulan atau 1 tahun sekali. Selamat menikmati menunggu fic ini update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Legend of Cultivator**

**By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Inspirasi**

**Returning to Immortal World, Asura Martial God, Fic Author Enyong yang udah di hapus. Udah itu aja.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto and other Senpai in Earth.**

**Summary:** Namanya adalah Nero, manusia yang menggeluti jalan bela diri dan di anggap salah satu penguasa puncak di dunia. Tapi pada suatu waktu, Nero terbunuh atas pengkhianatan teman dan adiknya sendiri. Tak cukup di sana, Nero berinkarnasi di dunia lain di bawah naungan keluarga terkenal Namikaze di dunia sihir.

...

1 minggu berjalan dengan sangat cepat bagi Naruto. Saat ini, Naruto berdiri di atas sebuah pedang terbang sepanjang 7 meter bersama dengan Saitama serta 3 gadis lainnya. Mengingat kondisi Pendragon tidak baik, Arthuria dan Mordred sepakat ikut Namikaze.

Minato juga tak keberatan dengan itu, jadi tak ada masalah jika Namikaze terseret masuk. Lagi pula sejak awal Morgan menyeret Namikaze untuk melakukan konflik, jadi kenapa harus takut menampung Arthuria dan Mordred?

"Kalian sudah siap?"

Naruto yang ada di ujung Flaying Sword menatap kearah 4 orang yang ada di belakangnya. Naruto yang melihat mereka mengangguk segera menghadap kedepan dan segera menghentakkan kakinya ke Flaying Sword.

Getaran kecil muncul dan setelah beberapa saat getaran berhenti. Naruto membuka peta sejenak dan menggulungnya kembali. Pandangannya menuju kearah kota Kusk. Dengan Flaying Sword ini, jarak antara kompleks Namikaze dari sini bisa di capai dalam 3 hari.

Naruto menaikan tudung pada Haori miliknya dan memakai sebuah topeng perunggu hingga hanya mata emas miliknya yang terlihat. Tekanan aneh menguar dari tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan itu, 4 orang di belakangnya juga mengenakan penyamaran.

Mereka adalah orang – orang terkenal, jika mereka tidak menyamar akan merepotkan bagi Naruto. Jika mereka tidak ada, Naruto tak akan khawatir akan penampilannya, toh siapa yang mengenalinya dalam wujud ini?

"Ikuzo!"

Dwoosshhhh

...

Suara derapan kaki terdengar seperti melodi keributan besar. Para Blacksmith terlihat berkumpul dalam jumlah besar di bengkel mereka masing-masing. Jumlah tak terduga armor perak full plate mulai di modifikasi.

Mereka menyatukan setiap bagiannya hingga menjadi satu, namun masih bisa digerakkan setiap sendi geraknya. Suara palu dan percikan api panas menggema kuat di ikuti oleh raungan marah si jago merah yang ada di tungku peleburan.

Di sebuah gedung atau bengkel raksasa bernama [Flame of Hestia], terdapat sebuah pekerjaan kolosal yang luar biasa. Para penempa melelehkan logam langka dalam jumlah besar dan menempa bagian demi bagian.

Ada 500 penempa Dwarf yang bekerja keras. Suara bising yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bercanda tidak terdengar sama sekali karena konsentrasi mereka akan pekerjaan.

"Hyaahhh!"

Dankkk

Cessaasass

Sosok Dwarf yang memiliki warna rambut biru selesai menempa 1 bagian dan segera membawanya menuju bagian utama ruang kontruksi di dalam [Flame of Hestia]. Ruangan itu memiliki perapian terbesar dan luas yang juga mengerikan.

Namun luas ruangan sudah di isi oleh beberapa makhluk logam yang masih belum sempurna. Sosok Dwarf biru itu segera memberikan bagian logam kepada Dwarf berotot yang memegang palu bercahaya magis kuat.

Tak

Dwarf berotot kuat itu segera menempelkan bagian logam pada mesin kosong bagian dalam makhluk logam setengah jadi. Palu magisnya mengeluarkan percikan petir sesaat dan kemudian dia menghantamkannya kebagian logam tadi.

Dooonggg!

Cekrak!

Jesssss!

Suara benturan roda gigi mesin terdengar dan bagian dalam makhluk besi bergerak sendiri, menyusun kerangka yang sudah terpasang secara mandiri. Dwarf berotot itu terlihat terkejut sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"SkinBrew! Subjek no 3#, [Divine Xuanwu] sudah mendapatkan mesin penuh. Coba kau baca lanjutannya!"

Dwarf itu berteriak pada seorang manusia kerdil, Hobbit, bernama SkinBrew. Hobbit itu segera membaca sebuah buku bagus yang memiliki sampul coklat. Kertasnya adalah kertas kualitas terbaik berwarna putih dan sangat lembut seperti kapas.

"Kita hanya perlu membuat lapisan luar yang terdiri dari 12 bahan langka! Setelah itu sudah selesai."

Dwarf itu segera mengerutkan dahinya. Jika hanya seperti itu, bagaimana cara menggerakkannya? Apakah ini seperti Puppet milik klan Akasuna? Tapi itu tak mungkin mengingat ada ger dan bagian rongga aneh di buat di dalamnya.

Mengerti akan kebingungan dari Dwarf berotot, SkinBrew kemudian membaca lagi bagian paling akhir.

"Ini kemudian akan di kendalikan oleh seseorang di dalamnya setelah boneka di isi Samsara."

"Samsara?"

...

Kehebohan terjadi di aselon atas setiap klan, pasalnya klan terkuat nomor 2 melakukan gerakan mengejutkan. Klan Namikaze memborong berbagai macam mineral langka dan armor perak kualitas menengah tanpa tambahan sihir.

Kota penempa terbesar di Britania, [Damaskus], yang ada dalam kekuasaan Namikaze juga melakukan gebrakan besar. Para penempa dilaporkan bekerja siang dan mmalam seolah kebakaran jenggot.

Penjagaan dilakukan secara ketat terutama [Flame of Hestia], tidak ada seorangpun bahkan lalat yang bisa masuk tanpa di ketahui. Tak cukup sampai di sana, berbagai bangsawan di bawah Namikaze bergerak secara diam-diam mengumpulkan pasukan elite mereka.

Pelatihan di Camp militer diperketat seolah Namikaze bersiap untuk berperang hingga membuat para Aselon klan lain panas dingin. Walau klan Namikaze selama ini tidak memiliki harta warisan keluarga, kekuatan mereka sangatlah kuat!

Bayangkan saja Monster seperti Saitama, Hermes, Reikage A, Reylight, Galahad, dan pemimpin klan Minato. Mereka adalah manusia dengan kemampuan abnormal. Hanya dengan sihir dan fisik, mereka bisa mengimbangi monster Rank S dan bahkan mengalahkannya!

Bayangkan saja jika mereka memiliki senjata warisan, seberapa tirani mereka!

Sementara itu, Morgan Pendragon mulai mencurigai pergerakan Namikaze. Apalagi dia tak mendengar kabar dari Irene tentang Namikaze. Para tetua itu juga tidak memberikan kabar kepadanya.

Ini seperti Namikaze sudah mempersiapkan semua ini untuk berperang melawannya!

Di sisi lain, Uther Pendragon uring-uringan akibat selama beberapa hari ini tidak mendengar kabar tentang 2 putrinya semenjak serangan mendadak yang di lakukan oleh assassin sialan kiriman Morgan.

Sudah cukup putri pertamanya menjadi boneka Morgan, dia tak bisa kehilangan 2 cahaya kecilnya itu.

Kita pindah pada jalur [Kafler] yang ada di kota [Avalon]. Ada ribuan kereta dagang dalam perjalanan menuju kota. Ada yang lewat udara menggunakan Wyver, ada juga yang lewat darat menggunakan Sleipnir.

Jumlah menakutkan petualang dan prajurit sihir sesekali berlalu lalang untuk mengamankan jalur masuk kota raksasa Avalon.

Di atas awan, lebih tepatnya 5 Km di atas tanah. Ada 1 buah benda berupa pedang raksasa yang melayang dan di naiki oleh 5 orang berpakaian berbeda. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang dan setelahnya mereka menyepakati sesuatu.

Srettt

4 orang terlihat menyibak jubah mereka dan menunjukan wajah asli mereka. Ada 3 gadis manis berpakaian bangsawan dan 1 pria paruh baya berkepala plontos. Mereka tak lain adalah Tohsaka Rin, Mordred Pendragon, Arthuria Pendragon, dan Saitama.

Naruto yang masih mengenakan topeng dan tudungnya menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap kearah kota Avalon. Tangan kanannya bergerak melepaskan topeng dan menurunkan tudungnya, membuat angin kencang mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku harap ini tidak menghebohkan. Tapi percuma saja mengharapkannya, ini pasti menghebohkanm"

Naruto melirik kebelakang, melihat Saitama yang berdiri tegap dan 3 gadis yang berbisik – bisik entah apa itu.

"Pak tua Saitama, kau pergilah menuju kota dan carikan aku semua ini."

"Ha'i!"

Saitama menerima sebuah kertas dari Naruto dan langsung terjun kebawah. Naruto dan yang lain melihatnya dengan santai dan kemudian Naruto segera memacu Flaying Sword kearah gerbang raksasa Avalon.

Setelah sampai di atas gerbang Avalon tanpa di ketahui orang-orang, 3 gadis manis secara diam – diam berjalan kebelakang Naruto. Tanpa menyadari apa yang di lakukan oleh 3 gadis di belakangnya, Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Kita akan turun kebawah dengan melompat. Menggunakan Flaying Sword hanya akan menarik perhatian, jadi kita akan berlari menuju hwaaaa! Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Naruto terhuyung saat 3 gadis cantik menerkam kearahnya tanpa aba – aba. Mereka dengan paksa menggantung pada Naruto seolah mereka sedang memegang batang pohon.

"Ja-jangan salah paham. Kau pikir terjun 5 Km bisa kami lakukan? Kau harus membawa kami."

"Hmm, kau harus membawa kami Naruto. Apalagi kau adalah yang tercepat disini, jarak antara bangunan pusat sangat jauh, kecuali kita menggunakan kereta atau dirimu."

"Ka-kalian pikir aku kereta begitu?"

"Fufufufufu,,,, aku mendapatkan kursi VIP. Perkataan Arthuria benar, bukankah kau bisa terbang? Ini juga salahmu tidak mau menggunakan pedang terbang ini."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan ke tiganya sebelum menghela nafas pelan, Naruto menarik nafasnya dan dengan sekali hembusan nafas, Qi meledak dari tubuhnya dan menghempaskan 3 gadis itu kebawah.

"Hwaaaa apa yang kau lakukannn?!"

"Narutooo!"

"Darlingg!"

Naruto sedikit tertawa melihat wajah ketakutan 3 gadis itu saat jatuh. Naruto menghilangkan Flaying Sword dan segera terjun kebawah seperti meteor, dengan kekuatannya sebagai Immortal, Naruto mempercepat terjunnya dan menangkap Rin.

"Ichi (satu)."

Swushh

Naruto melemparkan 1 gulungan di bawah Arthuria hingga sebuah prasasti divine tipe gravitasi memperlambat laju jatuhnya kebawah. Naruto segera menangkap Arthuria menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Ni(dua)."

"Kyaaa!"

Mordred berteriak kencang saat melihat sebuah kereta Wyver ada 10 meter dibawahnya. Tapi sebelum jatuh dalam kesakitan, Naruto melemparkan 1 gulungan teleportasi yang memindahkan Mordred kepunggungnya.

"Kyaahhh!"

"Hoi! Bisakah kau diam?"

Mordred menghentikan teriakannya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Beberapa saat memproses apa yang terjadi, Mordred berteriak kencang di samping telinga Naruto dan memukul kencang kepala Naruto.

Duakk

"Wadoww!"

"Kau! Kau sialan. Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan."

Naruto yang di pukuli oleh Mordred tertawa keras dan mengedarkan energi petir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tahap 2 Three Heavenly Thunder yang menyelimuti tubuh dengan energi petir, meningkatkan segala kemampuan tubuh dalam kecepatan.

"Huwwoooooo!"

Boommmm

Naruto bergerak dalam kecepatan suara menuju kepusat.

...

"Itu tadi cukup seru."

"Kau, jangan kira itu lucu!"

"ara ara ara, itu cukup lucu, Mo-chan. Tak aku sangka akan melihatmu berteriak seperti seorang gadis."

"Hmmm aku tadi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkinkah itu kasih sayang dalam pelukan?"

4 orang itu terlihat saling berbicara dengan riang sambil berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan besar. Mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak mendarat karena adanya Arthuria dan Mordred. Tak lama seorang pria berpakaian bangsawan besar muncul.

""Ayah!""

2 gadis pirang itu segera berlari kearah pria berpakaian bangsawan dan segera memeluknya erat. Rin terlihat tersenyum melihatnya sedangkan Naruto menatap sosok gadis yang memiliki aura suram di samping pria berpakaian bangsawan itu.

"Arthuria, Mordred! Aku senang kalian baik – baik saja. Bagaimana kalian bisa lolos?"

Uther Pendragon, nama pria tadi, membalas pelukan 2 gadis yang merupakan putrinya itu dengan penuh suka cita. Perasaannya sudah khawatir tidak mendengar kabar tentang 2 putrinya, tapi sekarang sudah lega karena mereka sudah kembali.

"Umm kami mendapat bantuan dari Kiroi!"

"Kiroi?"

Uther Pendragon mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Arthuria yang di dukung oleh anggukan kepala Mordred. Uther tahu siapa 'Kiroi' itu, dia adalah anak dari sahabatnya yang memilii nama Namikaze Naruto.

Di kabarkan bahwa dia di asingkan karena tidak memiliki mana. Ini membuat Uther bingung karena jika Naruto yang menolong mereka, entah bagaimana caranya, lalu siapa 2 orang yang mengantar 2 putrinya? Apakah mereka pengawal Naruto?

Arthuria secara alami memahami kebingungan ayahnya begitu juga Mordred. Bagaimanapun penampilan Naruto sudah berubah/sangat berubah, sangat wajar Uther tak mengenali wajah Naruto.

"Tak aku sangka aku akan dilupakan seperti ini. Aku yakin bahwa selain rambut dan kulitku, sisanya sama seperti dulu."

Naruto angkat bicara dan berjalan mendekat dengan Rin di sampingnya. Uther melepaskan pelukan 2 putrinya dan menatap Naruto dan kemudian berhenti pada Rin. Sebuah lintasan informasi teringat di kepalanya.

"Ahh kau adalah Tohsaka. Rin, anak dari Takiomi. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tak mengenalmu."

Uther menatap wajah Naruto lekat dan mencoba mengingat siapapun yang dia kenal, hasilnya nihil, tak ada siapapun yang dia kenal memiliki wajah sepertinya. Kemudian Uther menangkap sebuah senyuman aneh dari Naruto.

'Itu!'

Uther menjadi teringat sesuatu, tapi dia masih tidak yakin dan tetap menyimpan apa yang dia duga.

Kejadian diamnya 2 orang ini membuat Mordred mengerut tak suka. Bukan apa – apa, dia saat ini sedang lelah dan ingin duduk, tapi 2 orang ini malah tetap diam. Apa susahnya langsung memperkanalkan diri sih?

Mordred menatap kesal Naruto.

"Dia itu Naruto ayah! Sekarang sebaiknya kita masuk! Aku sudah lelah berdiri di sini."

"Eh? Dia Naruto? Terlihat berbeda,,,, hmm kalau dipikir dia tak memiliki mana, tapi ada ener-..."

"Ayah! Ayo masuk!"

"He-hei! Tunggu, jangan tarik ayahmu seperti ini!"

...

"Maaf telah membuat kalian repot menjaga adikku. Apalagi dengan tingkah ayahku barusan yang tidak pantas."

Naruto dan Rin terlihat berjalan di lorong raksasa dengan di pimpin oleh seorang gadis dewasa dengan aura suram di sekitarnya. Arthuria dan Mordred tak terlihat karena mereka sedang istirahat di kamar, sedangkan Uther sudah ada di meja kerjanya.

Terlihat sangat tidak pantas memperlakukan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan anaknya seperti ini, terlebih itu adalah pewaria klan Namikaze. Tapi Uther tak punya pilihan lain akibat kesibukannya, Naruto juga terlihat tak mempermasalahkannya.

Ini membuat Uther menghela nafas lega akibat pengertian Naruto yang membantunya. Sebagai gantinya, Uther berjanji akan mengabulkan 1 permintaan Naruto selama mereka bisa memenuhinya. Tapi kesampingkan itu nanti,,,,,,,

"Tak masalah~;,,,,, Arthuria adalah sahabatku dan sudah sewajibnya aku menolong. Juga, ayahmu sedang sibuk, aku tak mungkin memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti minum teh bukan?"

Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan candaan namun gadis itu tak bergeming. Rin yang sendari tadi diam melihat interaksi keduanya mulai menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Rin membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto dan Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali, tanda mengerti akan apa yang di sampaikan oleh Riin. Naruto menagakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku mendengar bahwa kau adalah seorang Lancer yang sangat hebat. Apakah aku benar?"

"Kau terlalu memuji, aku tidak terlalu kuat."

"Begitukah? Umm aku rasa aku ingin istirahat sejanak. Apakah kau bisa mengantarku ke kamar?"

Naruto berpura – pura menguap secara alami hingga terlihat asli. Rin terlihat ikut mengangguk dan memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat.

"Kau benar, Darling. Aku juga sangat lelah, aku rasa aku bisa istirahat bersamamu."

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kalian makan dulu? Aku sudah menyuruh para pelayan menyiapkan makanan."

Normalnya Naruto dan Rin akan setuju untuk makan terlebih dahulu, apalagi saat semuanya sudah di siapkan untuk mereka. Tapi kondisi saat ini tak bisa di anggap normal, Naruto harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku jika tidak sopan, tapi kami benar – benar lelah akibat 2 hari tidak tidur menuju kesini."

Altria terlihat menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum tanpa menoleh mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian berbelok beberapa kali dan kemudian menaiki tangga mewah, tak jarang terlihat puluhan Maid bekerja membersihkan setiap inci ruangan.

Mereka kemudian sampai pada sebuah pintu berlapis emas dan sebuah berlian merah delima menempel padanya. Altria membuka pintu dengan sebuah kunci dan mundur kebelakang untuk memperjelas pandangan Naruto dan Rin tentang bagian dalam ruangan.

Altria kemudian menatap datar pada Naruto dan Rin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Jika ada sesuatu, kalian bisa memanggilku, ada sebuah magic item yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk m3manggilku di dalam."

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mau repot mendengarkan permintaan egois kami."

Altria mengangguk singkat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Altria berbalik, berniat untuk memberitahu para pelayan tentang acara makan yang di batalkan. Tapi itu hanya niatnya saja.

Sebuah jarum kecil menusuk leher Altria, mengantarkan racun pelumpuh yang menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh Altria. Kesadaran Altria kemudian memudar bahkan sebelum sang empunya menyadari bahwa dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku harap ini tidak sulit. Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu Rin, emm maksudku Rin-chan. Mohon bantuannya."

Rin tersenyum manis mendengar panggilan Naruto (yang dia paksakan) kepadanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit melihatnya. Apalagi saat mendengar dengusan di dalam kepalanya.

'Kau tak perlu semarah itu, Yan'er.'

'Hmph!'

...

Minato mengerutkan dahinya melihat dokumen yang ada di tangannya, ini adalah sebuah surat dari salah seorang bangsawan di bawah Namikaze. Isinya sangatlah tidak menyenangkan untuk dia baca hingga hampir membuat amarahnya meledak.

Di sini dikatakan bahwa bangsawan [Matou] yang di pimpin oleh seorang anak muda, karena kematian ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak mau tunduk lagi pada Namikaze dan memilih tunduk pada Pendragon.

Ini tentu merupakan penghinaan pada Namikaze! Apalagi posisi bangsawan di berikan kepada mereka oleh dirinya. Jika bukan karena Namikaze, [Matou] hanyalah marga biasa yang hanya bisa melakukan cocok tanam di desa.

'Berani-beraninya mereka! Apakah Morgan keparat itu mencoba memprofokasiku agar melakukan konflik dengan Uther? Jika itu dulu, maka aku akan menjawabnya. Sayangnya aku telah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah masalah di klan ini.'

Minato meletakkan dokumen keatas meja dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Masih ada masalah lain, itu adalah pertanyaan para bangsawan tentang perintah yang dia lakukan. Mereka terlihat khawatir jika akan ada perang atau semacamnya.

Mereka menuntut kejelasan semua tindakan yang di perintahkan dan Minato tak menyalahkan sikap mereka. Minato berharap anaknya datang kesini untuk menemukan jalan keluar, rencana ini di ausun anaknya dan dia tak bisa sembarangan ikut campur.

Jika tidak, bisa saja menyebabkan ketimpangan yang menghasilkan kegagalan pada rencana itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan menunjukan sosok pria berumur yang memiliki rambut kuning -perak. Minato yang melihatnya menaikkan alisnya, bukannya dia sudah menyuruhnya mengirim surat? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Jika pun selesai, seharusnya tak terjadi secepat ini. Ini baru 1 ½ hari berlalu sejak Minato menyuruhnya mengirim undangan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apakah ada masalah?"

Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Saya sebenarnya sudah memerintahkan beberapa prajurit untuk mengirimkan undangan dan saya sendiri datang ke kediaman Pendragon di kota [Avalon]. Saya di sana menemui Saitama-sama dan menyuruh saya untuk membatalkan semua undangan."

Sosok itu terlihat menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Minato. Tak ada reaksi marah atau negatif, hanya ada reaksi penasaran dari alisnya yang bertaut. Sosok itu menghela nafas melihatnya karena menduga tindakannya benar.

"Lanjutkan."

"Sebenarnya saya ragu, tapi saya akhirnya kembali kesini dan mengirim pesan sihir kepada yang lain agar tidak memberikan undangannya. Saya juga mau mengkonfirmasi perintah ini dan memberikan surat dari Saitama-sama kepada anda."

Minato mengangguk mengerti dan menerima surat yang di berikan oleh Saitama.

"Tindakanmu sudah benar. Sekarang tarik semua undangan, aku rasa belum ada yang terkirim bukan?"

"Benar, Minato-sama. Belum ada yang terkirim."

"Bagus, sekarang kamu boleh pergi."

"Ha'i!"

Tanpa banyak bicara sosok pria paruh baya itu menunduk singkat dan pergi dari hadapan Minato. Dia harus segera melakukan perintah walau dia sendiri bingung dengan alasan di balik perintah itu.

"Seharusnya ini dari Naruto. Mengingat Saitama ada di [Avalon], Naruto pasti sudah mengetahui maksud undangan itu dan membatalkannya. Ini akan lebih mudah jika begitu."

...

"Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan situasinya seperti ini, Morgan-sama?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Walau Namikaze dan Uther bergabung sekalipun, mereka tak bisa mengalahkan kita."

Morgan berbicara dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka berdua saat ini ada di dalam sebuah ruangab bawah tanah raksasa. Morgan berdiri di depan dinding kaca tipis yang menunjukkan pemandangan luar biasa.

"Penemuan tidak sengaja di [Magmel] sudah berhasil kita buat. Bahkan jika lawan kita adalah [Yasaka], kemenangan sudah bisa di pastikan. Angel buatan, [Tenryuu]."

Morgan menyeringai melihat sosok naga mesin raksasa berwarna silver metalic. Panjang naga besi itu mencapai angka 245 meter dengan sebuah [Inti Energi] di dadanya. Sekilas itu mirip meriam victorium dari kartun Ultraman Ginga.

Ini adalah benda yang di temukan oleh Morgan dan teamnya saat menjelajahi pulau aneh bernama [Magmel]. Pulau yang aneh karena di dalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis vegetasi unik dan misterius. Lebih anehnya lagi, tak ada sihir yang bisa di gunakan di sana.

"Uhh?"

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

Sosok pria berambut hitam menyadari ekspresi jelek dari tuannya dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Bagaimanapun tuannya memiliki keanehan dalam sistem tubuhnya, dia khawatir jika tuannya kenapa – kenapa.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Altria sudah keluar dari kendaliku, tapi itu tak masalah. Teruskan pembuatan [Haniel], soal Altria sudah tidak penting lagi. Urusanku dengan energi holy miliknya sudah selesai."

"Dimengerti!"

Mereka kemudian kembali berbincang tanpa menyadari sebuah bayangan yang memisah dari bayangan Morgan dan menghilang begitu saja di sudut ruangan.

...

"Kheh! Begitukah? Kita lihat seberapa kuat mainanmu itu, bocah! [Shadow Demon]"

Gumam Naruto sambil melihat bulan purnama dari jendela. Di belakangnya, terdapat Altria yang tidur di ranjang dengan memasang wajah kebingungan dan berbicara dengan Uther. Terlihat jelas bahwa Uther sangat gembira.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan terbuka dan menunjukkan Mordred dan Arthuria yang langsung berlari dan memeluk Altria. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa.

"Mereka terlihat sangat senang berkat apa yang kau lakukan, Darling."

"Biasa saja, hanya saja aku terkejut dengan apa yang mengendalikan otaknya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil membalas ucapan Rin. Rin mengangguk setuju atas ucapan terakhir Naruto dan melihat kearah sebuah baskom yang berisi cairan merah kehitaman, jika kau teliti, kau akab melihat bahwa warna hitam bukanlah darah kotor.

'Nanomate, sepertinya tempat bernama [Magmel] itu menarik. Mungkin aku bisa kesana nanti.'

Batin Naruto senang. Dia tak menyangka bahwa teknologi nanomate ada di dunia ini. Terlebih itu di temukan di pulau yang di sebut aneh oleh Morgan.

**TBC**

**Maaf gak bisa balas review. Lagi sibuk jaaa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pengumuman!**

**Baca sampai bagian bawah TBC bebal!**

**P.s : Authornya lagi semangat45**

Magmel.

Apakah kalian tahu sebuah kata itu?

Bagi penduduk planet [Dwaran], Magmel adalah sebuah pulau misterius yang muncul di perbatasan antara Kerajaan 1000 Pulau [Internesia] dan kerajaan [Britania]. Ini adalah sebuah pulau yang di sebut sebagai zona [Zero].

Di mana pulau Magmel memiliki semacam medan energi khusus yang menyebabkan pengguna mana tak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Ini membuat Magmel menjadi _wahana_ berbahaya bagi setiap makhluk dengan kekuatan utama Mana.

Tapi yang paling aneh adalah makhluk di dalam Magmel. Mereka semua merupakan makhluk logam. Para Mage menyebut para makhluk logam tersebut sebagai **DeltaForce. **Kekuatan mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh akibat medan yang tak menguntungkan bagi para Mage/pengguna mana.

Tapi 20 tahun yang lalu, sebuah ekspedisi rahasia dilakukan oleh Morgan Pendragon. Di sana mereka mendapatkan berbagai tantangan dan korban jiwa tak sedikit. Tapi semua itu terbayar, mereka menemukan benda aneh yang berbentuk piringan raksasa.

Morgan yang memiliki Noble Phantasm istimewa menyerap seluruh teknologi di dalamnya dan mengendalikan kapal itu. Memberikannya kontrol penuh atas piringan raksasa itu.

Tapi di samping itu, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa piringan raksasa itu adalah Pesawat luar angkasa Galaxy Andromeda dari dunia Mortal dimensi Nero berada. Pesawat itu sampai disini akibat masuk kedalam lubang hitam.

**Legend of Cultivator**

**By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Inspirasi**

**Returning to Immortal World, Asura Martial God, Fic Author Enyong yang udah di hapus. Udah itu aja.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto and other Senpai in Earth.**

**Summary:** Namanya adalah Nero, manusia yang menggeluti jalan bela diri dan di anggap salah satu penguasa puncak di dunia. Tapi pada suatu waktu, Nero terbunuh atas pengkhianatan teman dan adiknya sendiri. Tak cukup di sana, Nero berinkarnasi di dunia lain di bawah naungan keluarga terkenal Namikaze di dunia sihir.

...

"Ini sudah 2 minggu, kenapa Rin belum pulang?"

Aoi Tohsaka, wanita cantik itu terlihat menatap jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan gerbang depan serta air mancur. Wajah cantiknya terlihat penuh kekhawatiran yang kentara akibat berpisah begitu lama dengan anaknya.

Sedikit penyesalan dan rasa marah hinggap di hatinya saat mengingat apa yang membuat ini semua terjadi. Ini adalah ulah sahabatnya Kushina! Dia memaksa ingin menjodohkan anaknya dengan Naruto yang tak memiliki mana.

Oke, tidak memiliki mana bukanlah masalah. Tapi masalahnya adalah sisi sifatnya yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Naruto. Aoi khawatir jika saja Naruto memiliki sifat buruk dan terjadi apa – apa dengan putrinya.

Tak tak tak

"Aoi."

Suara lembut terdengar menembus indra pendengarannya dari arah belakang. Aoi segera berbalik kebelakang dan matanya melebar penuh kejutan dan rasa gembira. Alasannya adalah sosok yang ada di samping suami tercinta.

"Rin!"

"Ibu!"

...

Naruto duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ayahnya. Dia saat ini ada di dalam ruang pertemuan rahasia. Banyak petinggi klan termasuk 4 pelindung klan, yang sekarang hanya tersisa 3, datang dalam pertemuan ini.

Ruangan ini terlihat memiliki atmosfer canggung akibat keberadaan Naruto yang duduk acuh tak acuh di samping Minato. Penyebab lainnya adalah karena mereka sebagian besar dulu meremehkan Naruto dan mendesak Minato untuk mengasingkannya.

Tapi sekarang, Naruto kembali dan bahkan mengetahui tikus yang selama ini merongrong klan. Belum lagi fakta mengejutkan tentang Kushina juga terbongkar, ini terasa seperti menelan kotoran mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan menjelaskan tentang situasi kita dan anakku."

Minato menatap sekeliling dan menghela nafas saat melihat bahwa mayoritas orang di sini tak mau menatapnya. Jelas mereka malu atas apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap anaknya dulu, tapi kesampingkan itu dulu.

"Klan Pendragon sedang mengalami perpecahan menjadi 2 kubu. Mereka adalah kubu Morgan dan juga Uther. Kedua masalah inilah yang membuat kita terseret. Kubu Morgan berencana menyusup kesini dan mengendalikan klan kita."

Minato menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Reaksi kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Jelas mereka marah! Bagaimana kalian tidak marah saat ada klan lain ingin menguasai klanmu dengan cara kotor.

Bahkan Kushina selaku istri Minato, pemimpin klan, di bunuh dan digantikan posisinya selama ini. Lebih parahnya lagi, mereka tak menyadarinya. Hanya Naruto, orang yang selalu mereka ejek, yang menyadari keanehan dalam klan.

Jika tidak ada Naruto, bagaimana keadaan klan kedepannya? Sudah jelas klan Namikaze akan jatuh ketangan Morgan secara perlahan.

"Mereka menggantikan Kushina, menyogok bangsawan, menyusupkan mata – mata kedalam 4 pelindung, dan beberapa hal menjijikkan lainnya. Menyedihkannya, hanya anakku yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelah secara tidak sengaja mendapatkan ingatannya yang disegel tentang penyebab kematian Kushina. Anakku sekarang sudah kemb-Biar aku yang ambil alih."

Naruto secara tidak sopan memotong ucapan Minato hingga menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajahnya tak terlihat akibat topeng perunggu yang dia kenakan, tapi semua yang ada disana tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di baliknya.

Naruto berdiri dan menghentakkan kaki kanannya keatas tanah, menciptakan semburan cahaya dari munculnya huruf samsara di udara. Semuanya terperangah melihat kejadian ini dan kehilangan kata – kata mereka.

"Berita bagus untuk kalian semua. Secara garis besar, kita akan menghancurkan kubu Morgan. Mereka memiliki pasukan khusus berjumlah 1.000 orang berkekuatan S dengan baju bagus mereka itu."

Naruto memunculkan sebuah armor yang dia dapat dari Saitama dan melemparkannya kedepan seperti sampah. Tak memperdulikan reaksi yang dilakukan oleh yang lain setelah mengetahui fakta ini, Naruto menggebrak lagi.

"Mereka juga memiliki benda sekelas monster Rank [Tsunami]. Aku perkirakan ada dua yaitu [Tenryuu] dan [Haniel]. Apalagi sebuah meriam mana berkekuatan besar juga cukup mengancam kita. Namun itu hanya di klasifikasikan sebagai **cukup mengancam** karena kita juga punya, atau lebih tepatnya akan punya."

"Tunggu! Bukankah ini akan gila? 1.000 Rank S? Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkannya? Tidak, maksudku bagaimana bisa kita melawannya. Apalagi makhluk sekelas [Tsunami],,,,,"

Salah seorang tetua angkat tangan dan bertanya seperti senapan serbu. Ini adalah hal wajar mengingat bahwa musuh sangatlah kuat. Tapi itu bukan masalah, bukankah ada formasi perang? Itu cukup membantai mereka semua!

"Kalian lihat ini."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan cahaya samsara bergerak membentuk 2 makhluk besi berbentuk naga dan juga burung. Ada tulisan [Tenryuu] dan [Haniel] di masing – masing proyeksi gambar itu.

"Mereka adalah 2 makhluk yang di ciptakan menggunakan teknologi dan sihir. Memiliki core sihir sebagai alat geraknya, 2 benda ini memiliki kemampuan spesial masing – masing. [Tenryuu] memiliki tembakan meriam raksasa dari dadanya. Sedangkan [Haniel] bisa meregenerasi luka miliknya tanpa batas selama energi sihirnya masih ada, gerakannya juga cepat di langit."

"Jika untuk melawan, [Haniel] bisa dilawan dengan ini."

Proyeksi berubah kembali menjadi gambaran 2 buah cakram emas. 1 cakram yang ada di bawah terlihat memiliki diameter 10x lipat lebih besar dari pada cakram cahaya pelangi di atasnya. Minato yang melihat itu terkejut.

"I-itu,,,,"

"Benar sekali, Ayah! Ini adalah [Chakravartin], _Artileri_ terkuat milik klan ini/atau lebih tepatnya adalah Artileri terkuat **milikku. **Kita bisa meledakkannya menjadi kepingan debu, mengingat aku sudah membangunkannya 1 hari yang lalu."

Tak ingin ada pertanyaan, Naruto mengeluarkan [Chakravartin] dari tubuhnya. Cahaya gemilang bersinar menerangi ruangan ini.

"Ini adalah [Chakravartin]. Aku harap tidak ada pertanyaan lain karena aku akan terus melanjutkan."

Naruto tersenyum puas saat melihat bahwa tidak ada yang bertanya. Naruto kemudian memasukkan [Chakravartin] kedalam tubuhnya. Sinar gemilang menghilang dari ruangan dan proyeksi kembali berubah menunjukan sebuah armor silver dan juga benda logam berbentuk kura-kura.

"Aku menyebut ini Divine Prasasti. Aku bisa membuat perangkat armor sekaliber armor yang di gunakan oleh pasukan Morgan yang meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang beberapa kali lipat. Intinya, 200 prajurit elite kita bisa sekuat Rank S."

"Woahh!"

Decakan kagum, tak percaya, dan sebagainya memenuhi ruangan saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ada juga yang tidak percaya dan ingin bertanya, tapi Naruto lebih dulu menyerobot waktu hingga pertanyaannya di telan kembali.

"Armor biasa ini adalah Level 5 dan benda berbentuk Xuanwu itu level 6. Aku khawatir bahwa musuh masih memiliki kartu As, jadi aku menyiapkan boneka level 6. Juga, jika kalian tidak percaya,,,,"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada 3 Pelindung klan, sontak semua yang ada di sana mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Sosok kekar berjanggut terlihat maju kedepan satu langkat dan seketika cahaya menyelimutinya, membentuk armor kuat.

"Kami bertiga telah mendapatkannya. Armor ini memang meningkatkan kekuatan kami beberapa kali lipat."

"Bisa kalian lihat sendiri bukan? Ini juga alasan di balik pembelian jumlah besar material tempa langka d [Damaskus]. Dan untuk lawan [Tenryuu] tadi, aku melewatkannya, lawannya adalah Ayah atau pemimpin kita sendiri."

...

Formasi perang, Puppet, kekuatan musuh, penjelasan keadaan, perencanaan perang, penyusunan laporan untuk pengajuan perang, dan bahkan perubahan sistem kebangsawanan juga di bahas dalam rapat tadi.

Hal yang paling menggoncang adalah perubahan sistem kebangsawanan dan pemerintahan. Jika dulu bangsawan akan menyerahkan pajak pada klan Namikaze, sekarang bngsawan harus menyerahkan semua hasil pada klan Namikaze.

Sedangkan bngsawan akan di gaji secara tetap seperti seorang walikota. Ada juga pembentukan badan – badan khusus sebagai pengawasan atas pihak bangsawan yang di gunakan untuk menjegah penyelewengan dana.

Jika seorang bangsawan ingin mengembangkan wilayahnya, mereka harus mengirimkan proposal pengajuan pada badan [Pembangunan] yang kemudian akan dinilai layak tidaknya. Setelahnya, jika dinilai layak, bngsawan tersebut akan di beri dana untuk melakukan tujuannya. Selama proses ini, akan ada Overseer yang akan mengawasi bangsawan tersebut agar bertindak sesuai apa yang di tulis pada proposal.

Masih banyak lagi perubahannya! Seperti pembentukan [Undang-Undang] yang mengatur segalanya. Hukuman bagi pelanggar undang-undang. Pembentukan badan [OverKnight] sebagai polisi/TNI. Pembentukan badan keuangan, pertahanan, makanan, kesehatan, perdagangan, pembangunan, hukum, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semuanya tertata rapi seperti piramida dengan puncaknya adalah Minato selaku pemimpin klan. Dibawahnya adalah Naruto sendiri dengan gelar [Penasehat]. Terlihat konyol mendengar bahwa seorang anak belasan tahun menjadi penasehat, tapi tidak ada yang mau memprotesnya setelah melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Peraturan dalam buku sekecil ini sangat lengkap dan tersusun rapi, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?"

Minato yang saat ini duduk di belakang meja kerjanya membolak-balik buku kecil di tangannya dengan pandangan kagum semua yang tercantum di sini sangat lengkap membatasi setiap kegiatan suatu badan hingga pengkhianatan tak bisa dilakukan.

Mengerikannya, dibagian akhir ada prasasti divine tertulis yang harus diberi cap darah oleh siapapun yang masuk dalam suatu Badan. Ini akan benar-benar menyegel mereka untuk menyalahi setiap aturan di dalam buku apapun yanng terjadi.

"Maa bukan aku yang membuat peraturan itu, Ayah."

"heh? Lalu? Siapa yang membuatnya?"

Minato menatap penasaran pada Naruto dan sedikit raut bingung tercetak di wajahnya. Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan menepuk kedua tangannya dengan pelan.

"Yan'er! Aku ingin kau menemui ayahku."

Swushh

"Ayah mertua!"

Sosok gadis manis dengan rambut putih panjang dan berpakaian serba putih/kayak mbak kunti aja-_-" .Wajahnya yang memancarkan keceriaan dan kecantikan luar biasa muncul dari belakang Naruto.

Minato bengong sesaat melihat kecantikan luar biasa di depannya, tapi kesadarannya kembali saat dia di panggil 'ayah mertua'. Minato menatap Naruto dan melihatnya tersenyum pahit yang seolah mengatakan 'iyakan saja, anakmu ini sudah terjebak'.

"e-ekhm! Namaku adalah Namikaze Minato dan bisakah kau jelaskan sesuatu? Anakku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang."

"Saya sudah tahu, Ayah mertua. Saya sudah menemuinya dan sepakat bahwa kita akan berlomba. Lagi pula ini hanyalah pertunangan bukan pernikahan."

Minato menatap Naruto sekali lagi dan mendapati wajah yang mengatakan 'Nasipku!'. Minato menatap Yan'er dan tersenyum gugup, entah kenapa dia gugup di depannya, seolah sedang menghadapi neneknya!

Asal kau tahu saja Minato, dia bahkan lebih tua dari nenekmu!

"Umm kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikut campur. Jadi apakah kau yang membuat ini?"

Minato menunjukkan buku kecil kepada Yan'er dan di balas anggukan oleh Yan'er. Minato menahan nafasnya penuh kekaguman, melihat bahwa _calon menantu_ yang akan dia miliki sangat terdidik dan luar biasa.

Walau dia tak tahu latar belakangnya, Minato yang sekarang yakin bahwa selama Naruto tidak masalah, maka itu tidak masalah. Tapi tetap saja Minato penasaran akan latar belakang dari Yan'er karena kecerdasannya yang luar biasa.

Seolah bisa mendengar nada penasaran di hati Minato, Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata yang menyebabkan semua rasa penasaran Minato memudar.

"Aku menemukannya saat di kota Kusk dan mengajarinya dengan memberikan buku dan melatihnya seni kultivasi buatanku sendiri. Aku tak tahu bahwa dia akan sepintar ini, dan Pak tua Saitama tak mengetahuinya karena aku merahasiakannya. Dia tak akan meng izinkan Yan'er masuk kastil jika aku berkata jujur."

Minato mengangguk mengerti dan menghela nafas. Ini adalah saat yang tepat membicarakan soal bangsawan keparat yang mencoba mengkhianati klan Namikaze dengan cara seenaknya mengikuti Morgan.

Terlebih, mereka bahkan membawa serta kota dan asetnya untuk pindah. Apakah mereka bodoh? Mereka pikir diri mereka siapa? Tanah dan kota itu diberikan kepada mereka oleh klan Namikaze, bukan milik mereka sendiri.

Naruto melihat ekspresi serius dan tanda isyarat dari Ayahnya.

"Tak usah khawatir ayah. Biarkan Yan'er di sini, dia bisa dipercaya dan kemampuannya dapat membantu kita."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini adalah masalah bangsawan [Bowlrob Rune Vlank]. Makhluk keparat itu mengkhianati kita dan pindah pada sisi Morgan, bahkan dia membawa serta wilayah yang kita berikan kepadanya. Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi aku harus meminta saranmu agar sesuatu yang aku lakukan tidak menghalangi rencanamu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah masalah ini sangat gampang? Sesuatu seperti ini seharusnya sudah diatur dalam perundangan lama bahwa jika seorang bangsawan pindah kubu, mereka tak boleh membawa properti yang di berikan oleh klan sebelumnya.

Mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto, Minato tersenyum pahit dan menjelaskan.

"Peraturannya sudah dihapus tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku kecolongan lagi."

Wajah Naruto berubah masam mendengarnya. Jika begitu mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun. [Imperium Solomon] menekankan bahwa setiap klan harus menetapkan hukum masing – masing untuk berkembang dan tak boleh melanggarnya, jika melanggar klan akan di jatuhi hukuman.

Ada aturan ketat dari [Imperium Solomon] yang harus di taati agar tidak memperpanjang masalah. Jika Naruto sekuat dulu, dia bahkan tak akan memandang [Imperium Solomon] bahkan dia bisa meledakkan planet ini.

Tapi kekuatannya sekarang sangat lemah, meminta bantuan Yan'er juga akan melukai harga dirinya. Jika meminta aaran masih di tolerir, tapi meminta muridnya melakukan pembunuhan hanya masalah _sepele_ seperti ini, Naruto masih punya harga diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Itu mudah saja!"

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau punya solusinya?"

Minato menatap antusias pada calon menantunya. Yan'er yang melihat ekspresi antusias mertuanya berteriak 'yes' di dalam hati. Dengan begitu kekaguman mertuanya akan bertambah, bocah Rin itu tak akan bisa mengalahkannya!

"Ekhm! Di dalam 10 aturan surga, saya dengan jelas mencantumkan 'semua hal yang dulu, sekarang, dan kedepan adalah properti Namikaze dan tak bisa di alihkan tanpa duel atau pertempuran yang adil'. Jika ini cepat terealisasikan, kita bisa merebut kembali wilayah dari Bowlrop itu."

...

Terkejut, bingung, sedih, dan malu.

Itu adalah sebagian kecil emosi yang bercampur aduk di dalam hati Altria yang saat ini sedang berendam dalam pemandian air panas tertutup miliknya sendiri. Dia merasa terkejut menyadari fakta bahwa selama ini dia di kendalikan.

Bingung kenapa bisa dia dikendalikan. Sedih karena membuat orang yang dia sayangi menangis. Malu mengetahui fakta bahwa dia mengkhianati klan walau tanpa sadar. Marah kepada pamannya Morgan yang melakukan pengkhianatan.

"Huhh! Apa gunanya kekuatan? Apa gunanya tombak suci? Apa gunanya diriku jika hanya menyusahkan saja?"

Gumaman putus asa terdengar dari mulut miliknya yang mengeluarkan suara menyedihkan. Dia dulunya adalah gadis yang begitu bangga akan kemampuannya sendiri, menganggap semuanya tidaklah berharga kecuali dirinya dan keluarganya.

Ini membentuk kepribadian yang keras kepala, arogan, dan sombong. Betapa bodohnya dirinya dulu? Menganggap bahwa dengan energi Holy dan [Rhongomyniad] dia mampu mengalahkan siapapun asal waktu perkembangannya cukup.

Tapi sekarang dia bahkan di kendalikan dan di selamatkan oleh seseorang, seorang pria! Makhluk yang dia benci karena menyakiti ibunya. Memang Altria tidaklah memiliki ibu yang sama dengan Arthuria dan Mordred.

Ibunya mati karena ulah Uther yang saat itu selingkuh dan bunuh diri menegak racun. Tapi walau sebenci apapun Altria dengan ayahnya dan laki-laki, dia tak bisa membenci adik-adiknya. Mereka sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ironis sekali hidupku. Aku bahkan harus di tolong oleh laki-laki yang dulunya diejek oleh banyak orang. Apakah benar bahwa perempuan itu lemah? Sekuat apapun mereka, tetap membutuhkan sandaran bahu seorang pria?"

Altria terdiam memikirkannya kemudian menyiramkan air hangat keatas kepalanya. Air itu secara merata membasahi tubuh dan rambutnya yang hanya terlihat kepalanya saja mengingat kedalaman kolam ini cukup dalam.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan luar biasa, mata Altria bersinar terang saat selesai mengguyur tubuhnya. Bukankah dengan begini tujuannya sudah di tentukan? Dia harus segera menjadi kuat dan tidak mengulangi kesalahannya.

Tapi walau begitu dia membutuhkan _sandaran_. Tapi siapa yang bisa? Altria tak mengenal siapapun yang bisa di kategorikan baik. Tapi dia tahu bahwa ada yang bisa dikategorikan baik!

Adiknya, Arthuria selalu menceritakan tentang orang itu tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Dia terlihat bahagia saat menceritakannya. Mungkin dia bisa di jadikan sandarannya!

Memikirkan hal _luar biasa _itu, Altria menepuk kedua pipinya dan memasang wajah semangat. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah mencari sandaran yang baik untuk dirinya!

"Yosh! Aku akan berjuang."

...

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruko. Namanya sekilas hampir mirip kakaknya, tapi yang jelas wajah dan kepribadian mereka sangat berbeda. Jika Naruto tenang dan tak terduga, Naruto adalah matahari dan gegabah.

Ini adalah hal yang membuatnya mendapat banyak teman, sifatnya yang asik dan kemampuan sihirnya yang tergolong tinggi diusianya yang ke 14 tahun kemarin, mendukung pergaulannya.

Sayangnya ada sebuah noda dalam kepribadian Naruko, sesuatu yang cukup menakutkan jika kau adalah tergetnya.

Faktanya, Naruko sangat terobsesi dengan Naruto! Yah bukan sampai segitunya juga, tapi tetap saja itu cukup untuk di bilang sebagai 'obsesi'. Itu karena entah kenapa Naruko sangat senang di deekat Naruto dan tak ingin berpisah.

Sayangnya Naruto di asingkan hingga membuatnya sedih, menutup matahari di wajahnya menjadi mendung yang menjatuhkan salju. Wajah dingin yang menawan maksudku.

Naruko saat ini terlihat berjalan tergesa akibat mendengar dari salah satu maid bahwa Narutonya kembali! Tapi bukan raut senang yang ada di wajahnya, hanya ada raut khawatir dan cemas. Alasannya karena maid tadi bilang bahwa Naruto keluar bersama gadis cantik dari ruangan kerja Minato.

Stap

"Ka-kakak!"

Naruko terperangah melihat kejadian di depannya, sang kakak terlihat sangat berbeda seperti yang di bilang oleh maid tadi. Wajah, warna rambut, warna kulit, mata, dan bahkan tingginya seperti orang dewasa bahkan auranya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruko terperangah, yang membuat Naruko terperangah adalah sosok gadis super cuantikkk! Yang sedang menggandeng lengan kakaknya. Memang Naruko akui dia cantik, tapi apa-apaan menggandeng lengan kakaknya!

"Naruko? Lama tak bertemu!"

Naruko tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto dan dengan seenaknya melepaskan gandengan tangan itu hingga membuat Yan'er serta Naruto terkejut atas tingkahnya. Naruko kemudian memasang wajah bahagia kembali dan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Yan'er yang melihat itu menyimpitkan matanya dan mendengus sebal. Banyak sekali saingannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Masternya memang luar biasa. Memiliki 20 perempuan yang menyukainya adalah hal biasa.

Bahkan di dunianya dulu, banyak gadia cantik yang bahkan lebih cantik darinya datang untuk melamar Naruto! Contohnya saja Master sakte Crimson Palace, Jade Beauty. Gadis yang di nobatkan sebagai yang tercantik di alam Immortal!

Dia datang secara pribadi untuk melamar Naruto, tapi sayangnya di tolak. Penyesalan yang ada di hati Naruto dari masa lalunya benar – benar menutup hatinya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, kepribadian Naruto sedikit berubah dan cinta bisa lagi muncul. Yahh berharap saja _dia_ tidak ada di sini.

"Naruko! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!"

"Umm! Tapi aku tak suka. Memang dia cantik, tapi dia tidak boleh menggandeng tangan kakak."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah adiknya ini. Naruto tahu bahwa Naruko menyukainya, dia tidaklah buta. Hal sama juga terjadi pada Arthuria, tapi Naruto hanya berpura – pura tidak tahu agar tidak terjadi kerenggangan hubungan.

Yan'er yang melihat Naruko secara otomatis tersenyum jahat. Mungkin menggoda bocah kurang ajar ini bisa menghiburnya, setidaknya dia tak bisa berbicara bebas dengan Naruto jika dia menggodanya habis – habisan.

"Dasar tak tahu sopan santun! Aku adalah kakakmu mulai sekarang, jadi bersikap sopanlah padaku, adik kecil."

"Hah! Ka-kakak? Apa maksudmu? Kau bukan kakakku! Gege Naruto, apa maksudnya ini?"

Naruto berjengit saat di tatap oleh Naruko dengan raut seperti ingin menangis. Naruto mwnghembuskan nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, Naruto tak mau meluruskan atau menjelaskan, dia ingin segera tidur.

"Yan'er benar Ruko. Dengarkan dia."

Naruto berjalan kedepan dan meninggalkan Naruko yang memasang wajah tak percaya. Sedangkan Yan'er terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatap Naruko dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau dengan itu, Naruko? Aku adalah kakakmu. Jadi hormati aku mulai sekarang."

Bisik Yan'er sebelum akhirnya berjalan menyusul Naruto dan kembali menggandeng tangannya. Naruko yang melihat itu langsung tersadar dan dengan wajah merah penuh amarah, yang terlihat imut, Naruko berlari dan kembali memisahkan kedua lengan tersebut.

"JANGAN GANDENGAN TANGAN!"

""EH!""

**TBC**

**Ada sebuah review yang narik perhatian saya nih. Bicara soal kepala sama ekor, konflik gak jelas, langsung gelut dan semacamnya. Perasaan udah jelas semua deh.**

**Pertama Morgan dapat teknologi dari pulau Magmel yang ternyata terbentuk dari terdamparnya pesawat luar angkasa dimensi Naruto. Terdampar masuk lubang hitam lebih tepatnya. Dari sini Morgan berambisi menguasai klan Pendragon.**

**Terus dia bawa semua teknologi itu ke ruang bawah tanah raksasa dan menyusunnya. Jika tanya kenapa bisa? Itu karena Noble Phantasm [Inovation Clear] milik Morgan yang mampu membuatnya mempelajari teknologi dengan cepat atau mempelajari sesuatu dalam sekejap dengan imbalan Noble Phantasm tersebut. Dalam kasus Morgan menggunakan sekali pakai akibat teknologi pesawat terlalu canggih.**

**Cara mengembangkan teknologi? Morgan mentransfer ingatannya kepada para peneliti sihir. Gak terima alasannya? Ini fic bro!**

**Ini membuat konflik di dalam klan saat Morgan mengundang Altria dalam perjamuan dan kemudian mengendalikannya menggunakan Nanomate. Altria kok di biarin sama Uther? Bukannya di biarkan, tapi Uther tak bisa melarang anaknya datang kerumahnya sendiri walau tahu Altria di kendalikan.**

**Nah, konflik Namikaze terjadi akibat Morgan ingin mengendalikan kekuatan Namikaze sebagai tambahan kekuatan. Rencananya adalah membunuh Kushina+menggantinya dengan Succubus+mengendalikan jiwa Minato=menguasai klan Namikaze!**

**Udah mengerti sekarang? Asal konfliknya? Kalau masih gak ngerti kebangetan. Kamu bilang gak jelas akar dan ujungnya. Tapi padahal akarnya sudah saya jelaskan sedikit di setiap chap, tinggal di satukan saja. Atau kamu gak mau mikir? Maunya langsung jadi 1 chap? Enak banget, itumah bukan story kalau ujungnya dah kelihatan -_-".**

**Suka duka kultivasi? Naruto udah melewatinya bro! Dia hanya mengulanginya saja. Setiap pemahaman kultivasi, dan sebagainya sudah dia pahami di kehidupannya yang dulu. Jadi kenapa harus ada suka duka menaikan kultivasi?**

**Suka duka main heroine mencintai Naruto? Chap besok baru ada. Tapi hanya penjelasan tentang masa lalu singkat aja. Tahu sosok yang membicarakan Nero dan di salib? Dia akan muncul nanti.**

**Err udah gitu aja. Saran saya, baca teliti dan pikirkan setiap point penting. Saya gak nulis dengan gaya seperti penjelasan runtut kenapa konflik bisa terjadi. Saya lebih suka membuka membuka penyebab konflik sedikit demi sedikit setiap chapternya. Ini membuat para pembaca saya bisa BERPIKIR.**

**Huft~ Sorry ngegas mas Kitsune. Saya greget aja baca reviewmu. Ini juga penyebab kenapa aku up cepat. Jadi kalau mau saya up cepat buat review yang bisa buat saya greget ingin jawab.**

**Untuk Ayumi Rein. Ini adalah dunia MAGIC! Naruto adalah seorang kultivator dari dunia lain yang kebetulan berinkarnasi kedunia magis. Kebetulan itu juga akan diikuti kebetulan lainnya. Mohon baca dengan teliti ya ****.**

**Untuk Kurome Irushia. Saya gak tahu makdut-eh-maksudmu. Tema ini bukanlah abad pertengahan tapi dunia fantasy ala novel cina/tapi penduduknya bukan kultivator. Cuma nyerempet aja. Banyak teknologi modern tapi gak ada senjata api atau rudal dsb.**

**Untuk Genesis0417. Prasasti Divine berasal dari novel Cina berjudul [Ancient Godly Monarch].**

**Untuk Shiba Hanakusa. Wuaaoohhh! Saya gak nyangka anda bakal review fic abal ini. Makasih banyak pujiannya yah. Saya jadi malu hehehehehe.**

**Huftt~tangan saya pegal gara – gara maraton nulis ini. Jadi balas reviewnya sampai di sini aja. Kalau besok ada banyak waktu. Sisa review bakalan saya balas. Saya mau istirahat dulu jaaa!**


	8. Chapter 8

Di sebuah halaman luas di depan sebuah kastil megah. Tanah di basahi oleh darah dan organ dalam manusia yang menggenang di segala arah. Di tengah halaman, terdapat sebuah salip yang menyalip perempuan cantik.

Di depan salib itu, sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang berdiri dengan tubuh penuh darah dan satu lengan buntung. Derai air mata memenuhi wajah cantik gadis yang di salib melihat kondisi orang yang dia sayangi.

"Gege Nero!"

**Legend of Cultivator**

**By**

**Kamikaze Ryuu**

**Inspirasi**

**Returning to Immortal World, Asura Martial God, Fic Author Enyong yang udah di hapus. Udah itu aja.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto and other Senpai in Earth.**

Summary: Namanya adalah Nero, manusia yang menggeluti jalan bela diri dan di anggap salah satu penguasa puncak di dunia. Tapi pada suatu waktu, Nero terbunuh atas pengkhianatan teman dan adiknya sendiri. Tak cukup di sana, Nero berinkarnasi di dunia lain di bawah naungan keluarga terkenal Namikaze di dunia sihir.

...

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya yang semula bersila dan pergi dari depan pilar raksasa yang di atasnya terdapat bola terbuat dari batu. Bola raksasa itu terdapat jutaan samsara berpola rumit yang meletuskan penghalang kuat kesekitar istana pusat klan Namikaze.

Total ada 8 pilar yang membentuk kekai raksasa prasasti divine level 8. Pelindung super ini bahkan sanggup mengurung Demonic Beast Rank [World Enemy] dengan sangat mudah. Kekuatan samsara memang menakjubkan!

Para tetua dan Minato yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan nafas penuh kekaguman melihat prasasti divine tipe pwlindung buatan Naruto. Kekuatannya jelas tidak main – main, ini semakin membuat Minato merasa aneh dan bangga.

Anaknya terlalu dominan, seolah dia adalah orang masa lalu yang berinkarnasi dan masih memiliki ingatannya. Tapi Minato menepis itu, anaknya adalah berkah tuhan untuk dirinya dan Kushina, tidak! Tapi untuk klan ini.

"Woaahh! Kau masih hebat, Master! Apakah kau mau mengajariku level 6? Aku berhenti sampai di sana."

Yan'er datang menghampiri Naruto dan menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan penuh semangat. Naruto mendengus pelan dan tersenyum kecil, muridnya ini memang berbakat dalam kultivasi, tapi kalau soal prasasti divine dia payah.

"Dasar payah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau tak bisa terus belajar tanpa henti, istirahatlah untuk menyegarkan jiwamu."

Naruto mengelus kepala Yan'er dan membuat Yan'er cemberut atas ucapan Naruto. Naruko yang melihat hal itu tertawa mengejek kearah Yan'er dan mulai mengejeknya, sebuah kebiasaan yang sering terjadi 1 minggu ini.

"Benar kata kakak. Kau itu tidak berbakat, sebaiknya tidur saja sana, _tenangkan jiwamu._"

Naruko menekan kata terakhirnya dan membuat kedutan di dahi Yan'er. Bocah yang akhir – akhir ini menjadi musuhnya benar – benar menguji kesabarannya. Jika bukan karena dia adalah adik Naruto, Yan'er akan membekukan kepalanya!

Yan'er kemudian menatap kesamping, kearah Naruko dengan pandangan tajam.

"Setidaknya aku berusaha dan bisa! Dari pada kau, kau sudah tidak bisa, badanmu juga pendek lagi! Dasar cebol!"

Donkk

Naruko yang mendengar perkataan Yan'er memegang dada miliknya. Usianya baru saja 14 tahun, sebagai perempuan tentu dia memiliki tinggi yang relatif. Tapi tinggi Naruto dan Yan'er termasuk abnormal.

Mereka terasa seperti berumur 18 tahun walau kenyataannya umur mereka tak sesuai.

"Ka-kau!"

Naruko menunjuk Yan'er dan kehilangan kata – kata, dilihat dari manapun, tak ada apapun yang bisa dia ejek. Cara berjalan, wajah, sikap, bentuk tubuh, kecerdasan, cara makan, semuanya tanpa cela. Seolah Yan'er adalah seorang dewi, walau sebenarnya dia memang dewi.

Yan'er sama seperti Naruto yang sempurna di mata Naruko. Tapi bukan berarti Naruko akan menyerah begitu saja!

"Ada apa hmm? Sepertinya kau tak bisa membalas. Sebaiknya berlatih sihir dengan gurumu, aku ingin berlatih bersama, Master."

Naruko menatap tajam Yan'ee dan ingin melontarkan kata – kata, tapi Naruto dengan tanpa dosa berjalan di antara keduanya dan bergumam pelan.

"Dasar perempuan, berisik sekali! Hoaammm."

...

1 bulan berlalu dengan cepat, berbagai peristiwa besar terjadi dan seluruh negeri 3 ras mendengar kabar pergerakan 1 juta pasukan dari klan Namikaze. Pasukan dalam jumlah raksasa itu berkumpul dalam sebuah wilayah khusus.

Wilayah itu di katakan memiliki pertahanan aneh yang di katakan mustahil di tembus! Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tapi orang-orang bisa mengasumsikan bahwa Namikaze berniat menjadi klan terkuat.

Tak kalah mengejutkan, ada kabar yang tersebar bahwa terjadi peristiwa besar di klan Namikaze. Peristiwa itu adalah pengumuman yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin klan bahwa selama ini klan Namikaze di tipu dari dalam.

Kushina Namikaze yang merupakan satu – satunya klan Uzumaki yang tersisa terbunuh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Kushina yang selama ini ada hanyalah sosok Iblis Succubus yang sekarang menjadi mayat.

Pengumuman lainnya adalah tentang pengubahan struktur klan Namikaze dan pembentukan aturan serta badan terkait. Sistem yang di terapkan begitu menakjubkan hingga membuat orang – orang berdecak kagum.

Lebih – lebih, Minato mengumumkan bahwa sekarang klan Namikaze akan segera menjalankan pengajuan perang melawan musuh yang membunuh Kushina. Hal ini mengguncang dunia, mereka bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani melakukan ini?

Di samping itu, berita bahwa klan Pendragon terpecah belah juga terdengar. Pendragon terbagi atas 2 kubu, kubu [Pendragon] yang di pimpin oleh Uther Pendragon dan kubu [Dragon Revolution] yang di pimpin oleh Morgan Pendragon.

Beberapa bentrokan kecil sering terjadi dan menewaskan pasukan dalam jumlah tidak sedikit. Kekalahan beberapa kali di alami Pendragon akibat mereka kalah jumlah serta perlengkapan musuh yang di kategorikan canggih.

Uther Pendragon beberapa kali terlihat mengunjungi klan Namikaze dan membawa 3 putrinya. Orang – orang berpikir bahwa Uther ingin meminta klan Namikaze melindungi putrinya dan meminta bantuan dari klan Namikaze.

Tapi kesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu.

"Anata! Aku ingin meminta saran soal teknikku, apakah kau bisa membantuku?"

Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengisi kembali meriam energi di tangannya harus menghela nafas lelah. Entah kenapa dengan perempuan di hidupnya, mereka selalu menempel seperti lem! Apakah dia terlihat begitu hebat hingga perempuan terus berdatangan?

Bukannya sombong, di alam Immortal, banyak sekali perempuan yang mengejarnya dan status mereka juga tidak main-main. Kebanyakan yang berani terang-terangan menempel padanya adalah perempuan yang memiliki latar belakang hebat seperti pemimpin sakte dan sejenisnya.

Sekarang, di dunia ini, ada total 4 yang mengekorinya. Oke, hanya 3 saja karena Yan'er memang seperti itu sejak di dunia Immortal. Tapi ini sangat mengganggu Naruto karena tingkah mereka yang berisik.

Terlebih saat ini,,,,,

"Aku tidak menggunakan Mana. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak saran padamu."

"Mouuu,, aku juga tidak punya Mana, yang aku miliki adalah Holy Power. Lagi pula aku bertanya tentang teknik tombak bukan manipulasi energi."

"Be-begitukah? Maaf, aku kurang fokus tadi."

Naruto tersenyum kaku menghadapi tingkah sosok perempuan cantik yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Perempuan itu menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya tepat di bawah dada miliknya.

Ughtt, kuatkan iman bung!

"Menurutku pegangan tanganmu masih lemah, keseimbangan kuda – kuda masih lembek, pengalihan berat badan saat melakukan gerakan kurang efisien, dan juga reflekmu masih kurang dari pada kekuatan penuhmu."

"Be-begitukah? Lalu apakah kau bisa mengajariku agar lebih baik?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar permintaan dari Altria, bukannya tak bisa memenuhi permintaan Altria, tapi entah kenapa Naruto mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Hmmm seperti syarat agar Naruto bisa mengajarinya mungkin?

'Khukhukhu,,, kau jenius Naruto.'

"Ekhm!"

Naruto berdehem pelan dan tersenyum sambil menatap Altria dengan lembut. Ini adalah kesempatannya mengajukan syarat!

"Bagaimana jika begini saja. Aku akan mengajarimu, tapi kau harus berhenti memanggilku 'anata'? Kau tahu,,, itu tak pantas mengingat bahwa kita belum menikah."

Altria terdiam sesaat mendengar syarat yang di ajukan oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya dia agak tidak rela, tapi bagaimanapun juga ucapan Naruto benar. Tapi jika Naruto memanggilnya kakak, itu juga tak bisa dia terima apapun yang terjadi!

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus memanggil namaku! Jika tidak, aku akan terus memanggilmu 'anata' dan mungkin,,,,,"

Naruto keringat jatuh saat melihat Altria mendekatkan wajahnya hingga 3 cm lagi bibir mereka menyatu. Perempuan ini entah mengapa menjadi begitu posesif sama seperti Naruko, tidak dia bahkan lebih menakutkan.

"Mungkin aku akan memperkosamu!"

"A-ahahahahha jangan khawatir."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa hambar saat Altria kembali menarik wajahnya. Memang dia bisa menang melawan Altria, tapi Naruto tak ingin mengambil konflik lebih jauh.

Yah hari yang indah untuk Naruto.

"Naruto-sama!"

""hm?""

Dua orang yang ingin berlatih itu segera menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke asal suara, mereka melihat Saitama yang berjalan tergesa kearahnya. Naruto yang melihat wajah khawatir itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?"

Tanya Naruto setelah Saitama sudah cukup dekat, wajah Saitama terlihat cukup pucat. Jujur, ini cukup mengkhawatirkan bagi Naruto.

"Gilles D Reis, dia kembali hidup!"

**Prelati Spellbook : Gate of Immortal World**

Hal gawat terjadi pada pagi hari yang indah ini. Di alun-alun yang ada di kompleks raksasa klan Namikaze, seorang manusia gila muncul membawa bencana. Dia membuka portal aneh yang mengeluarkan monster laut dalam.

Manusia gila itu adalah Gilles de rais!

Seseorang yang seharusnya sudah di bunuh oleh 3 penjaga klan Namikaze beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini dia kembali dalam suasana yang berbeda, mengenakan pakaian bangsawan aneh serta buku magis yang lebih aneh, Gilles de rais membuka gerbang kedunia lain.

Gerbang itu memuntahkan makhluk bertentakel aneh dan juga Undead berbagai jenis. Lebih mengerikannya lagi, makhluk – makhluk itu muncul terus – menerus tanpa bisa di bendung!

Saat ini para penjaga di buat tak berdaya, alasannya adalah para monster aneh bertentakel memiliki regenerasi sangat tinggi! Bahkan jika kau memotongnya berkeping-keping, mereka akan menyatu kembali.

Beberapa penjaga yang melawan mulai menyadari bahwa dalam tubuh makhluk tentakel itu ada kristal, inti kehidupannya. Mereka menduga bahwa itu kelemahannya dan menghancurkannya, tapi tetap saja mereka terus berdatangan!

Belum lagi para Undead yang terlihat seperti awak kapal. Mereka walau memiliki perlengkapan menyedihkan, keuletan mereka sangat luar biasa. Bahkan mereka bisa menyebabkan kutukan dan wabah jika di biarkan berkumpul dalam jumlah tertentu.

Sebenarnya untuk Namikaze, masalah seperti ini tidaklah layak untuk di khawatirkan, tapi masalahnya para penjaga elite dikirim berlatih dan juga para penjaga bersama Minato sedang berada di luar akibat banyak urusan yang harus mereka kerjakan.

3 penjaga klan sedang melatih 1 juta pasukan bersama dan Minato sedang mengunjungi beberapa bangsawan untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting. Jelas kekosongan besar akan penjagaan membuat Namikaze kuwalahan.

"Jadi begitu. Hanya ada Pak tua Saitama yang menjadi ujung tombak, tapi kerusakannya akan terlalu besar jika Pak Tua Saitama turun tangan."

"Anda benar, Naruto-sama. Ini memalukan, tapi apakah anda memiliki alternatif lain? Mungkin menggunakan Prasasti Divine?"

Naruto diam sejenak mendengar perkataan Koharu, salah satu tetua yang sekarang menjadi wakil kepala Badan Pertahanan. Danzo yang selaku ketua Badan Pertahanan tak ada di sini karena dia juga bersama 3 pelindung klan.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bentuk Monster tersebut?"

Ini adalah sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengusik pikiran Naruto. Mendengar sedikit ciri monster yang di katakan oleh Koharu, sebuah bayangan monster dari dunia Immortal muncul di kepalanya. Walau itu tak mungkin mengingat jika benar, seharusnya wilayah Namikaze sudah hancur.

"Kami tak tahu apa jenisnya karena tak ada satupun yang cocok dengan katalog monster. Tapi yang jelas monster itu memiliki banyak tentakel, darah mereka berwarna ungu dan menimbulkan asap beracun bagi warga biasa, mulut mereka punya gigi seperti hiu, dan kelemahan mereka adalah kristal di dalam tubuh mereka."

Naruto menyimpitkan matanya, jelas ini adalah [Horror]. Makhluk dasar laut dengan kekuatan luar biasa, bahkan [Horror] sekelas Gigantic mampu menelan energi bintang walau nyatanya ukuran tubuh mereka hanya sebesar gedung tingkat 6.

Kekuatan mereka juga sesuai dengan umur, semakin tua mereka, semakin kuat pula. Tapi kristal energi yang merupakan inti kehidupan mengandung banyak energi hukum. Jika seorang Immortal menyerapnya, melompat tingkat bukan masalah.

Bahkan bagi Naruto yang sekarang kultivasinya macet akibat umurnya tidak cukup. Jika Naruto menghisapnya, level kultivasinya akan meningkat dengan cepat. Tapi kesampingkan soal itu,,,,,,

'Bagaimana bisa [Horror] ada disini? Terlebih kekuatannya.'

"Sekuat apa dia?"

"Rata – rata hanya selevel C, yang paling kuat adalah A. Tapi yang menyebalkan mereka sangat susah tumbang terutama Undead."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, jika di sini ada gereja maka akan mudah. Naruto sudah mendengar bahwa Gereja di bangun 200 tahun yang lalu oleh seorang yang di sebut [Holy Saint]. Jujur, masalah gereja cukup mengganggu Naruto.

"Aku akan mengatasinya. Suruh semua penjaga mundur, aku punya cara lebih efektif menghadapi mereka menggunakan prasasti divine."

"Dimengerti."

...

"Bagaimana, Tuan Muda? Apakah ada solusi?"

"Cukup mudah. Berjaga saja di sini, anggap saja sudah selesai."

Sebenarnya Saitama merasa khawatir tentang perkataan Naruto yang terdengar sombong dan arogan. Tapi Saitama hanya bisa diam melihat senyum aneh di wajah Naruto, senyum yang jujur saja membuat punggungnya merasakan rasa dingin ekstrem!

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi menyusuri lorong, setelah beberapa belokan, Saitama dan Naruto berpisah. Tentu saja, sebelum berpisah Saitama memberi hormat. Hmmm si botak ini sangat cocok untuk di jadikan butler.

Naruto kembali menuju kamar miliknya dan mengambil jubah spesial miliknya. Jika kau tidak menggunakan serangan sekuat Kaisar Impeyrian, 90% seranganmu akan di Reduce tanpa ampun. Bisa dibilang ini seperti armor Karna Phenex.

[Horror] atau iblis air adalah monster laut dalam yang sangat langka karena mereka hidup di lautan terkutuk, laut dimana immortal Impeyrian tak bisa sembarangan masuk. Dengan begitu banyaknya di sini, selemah apapun, Naruto akan memanen semuanya!

'Anda yakin Master? Walau lemah, bisa saja mereka menahan diri atau semacamnya. Saya harus ikut!'

'Apa kau meremehkanku!?'

'Bu-bukan begitu, Master. Yan'er hanya khawatir.'

Naruto yang mendengar suara takut di kepalanya menghela nafas dan berbelok pada lorong kanan. Bukannya bermaksud marah, hanya saja Naruto tidak suka ada yang meremehkannya. Dia tahu batas kekuatannya sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin dia menerobos musuh tanpa perhitungan matang.

'Aku tidak marah, Yan'er. Sebaiknya kau ajak yang lain agar mereka tak mencariku. Jika berhasil aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta dengan batasan tertentu.'

Naruto menekan kalimat terakhir dan melangkah turun dari tangga emas istana. Kakinya kemudian menapak pada jalan paving.

'Baiklah! Hati – hati master.'

Naruto tersenyum sedikit mendengar nada ceria di kepalanya. Cukup mudah membujuk Yan'er, tapi entah kenapa Naruto sedikit tak nyaman akan permintaan apa yang akan di ajukan oleh Yan'er nanti.

'Semoga bukan sesuatu yang aneh.'

Srinkk

Setiap huruf samsara yang membentuk prasasti divine di jubah putih mulai bersinar sebelum akhirnya meredup kembali. Naruto menatap gerbang di depannya dangan seringai lebar dan memunculkan Flaying Sword di tangan kanannya.

Energi Heaven and Earth meresap kebilah pedang magis itu hingga meninggalkan sinar mengagumkan.

"Aku ingin menguji kekuatan penuhku."

Gumam Naruto sambil melewati gerbang dengan mudah, mengabaikan penghalang berkekuatan luar biasa ciptaannya sendiri. Penghalang yang tak hanya menghalangi serangan, penghalang ini juga menghalangi pancaran anergi dalam 2 arah.

Menguntungkan dan merugikan dalam beberapa situasi.

...

**FireBall**

**Lightning**

**FireMagic-Noble Ring**

Boomm

Ledakan sihir dengan basis elemen api dan petir mengoyak serta menghancurkan musuh. Tapi jumlah mereka bahkan tidak menurun sedikitpun. Bahkan terus bertambah seolah tak bisa habis.

"Fufuguhahahahahahaha! Ini sangat kereeeeennnn! Ayo, hancurkan mereka semua. Hancurkan! Hancurkan! Hancurkan!"

Sosok berpakaian bangsawan dengan punggung bungkuk tertawa penuh kebahagiaan saat melihat para Knight secara perlahan namun pasti terdesak. Beberapa berhasil di bunuh dan dimakan hingga membuat suasana mencekam.

Mata besar mirip bola pingpong itu melotot di wajah sepucat mayat memberikan kesan mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Di tangan kirinya terlihat sebuah buku bersampul kulit manusia terbuka dan mengeluarkan hawa magis.

"Mundur! Perintah mundur dari Koharu-sama!"

Para Knight dengan segera melakukan retreat mendengar teriakan itu. Para penduduk sudah pergi mengungsi, jadi tak masalah jika musuh ditinggalkan sejenak. Para Knight berharap bahwa ada rencana dari atasan.

Dan memang benar ada rencana dari atasan.

Srinkkk

Di antara Knight yang pergi mundur dengan tergesa-gesa, sosok berjubah putih menggunakan tudung berjalan santai berlawanan arah. Pedang di tangan kanannya terlihat sengaja di seret menggores tanah.

"fyuuhh! Benar – benar [Horror]. Energi sebesar ini seharusnya berumur 1 juta tahun, cukup menumbangkan Immortal King. Sangat mengejutkan bahwa kekuatannya hanya seperti ini, apakah ini efek perpindahan dunia?"

Sebuah suara lirih terdengar dari balik tudung jubah, sebuah seringai juga terlihat di mulutnya saat melihat setiap pergerakan Undead dan Horror.

Srink

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dari kanan bawah ke kiri atas, membelah sebuah tentakel yang mengincarnya. Tak lama bau busuk dan beracun menguar dari potongan tentakel, sedangkan tentakel yang buntung beregenerasi.

"Well,,,,, ini sangat mengejutkan."

Graaa

Sosok Undead melompat dari samping Naruto dengan cepat dan mematikan, di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah pedang berkarat yang memancarkan racun berbahaya.

"Hmp!"

Naruto mendengus remeh dan 'mata' di dahinya bersinar di balik tudung. Huruf samsara muncul di samping kanan Naruto membentuk lingkaran prasasti divine bercampur [Mantra] yang mengeluarkan rantai putih. Rantai itu meluncur dan menghancurkan Undead sekali serang.

Prasasti divine sejatinya adalah kumpulan energi hukum, energi yang sangat merusak bagi Undead yang mematahkan hukum kehidupan dan kematian. Jadi prasasti divine merupakan salah satu kelemahan undead selain elemen suci.

Kiri!

Naruto menghentakkan kaki kirinya ketanah, menyebabkan energi dingin meledak membentuk duri yang merambat kearah kiri, menusuk salah satu Horror hingga mendorong sebuah kristal berwarna hijau murni keudara.

Swushhh

Stap

Naruto menangkap kristal yang jatuh di atasnya dan mengamatinya sesaat sebelum akhirnya melompat keatas, menghindari sapuan tentakel menjijikkan dari Horror.

"Memang benar usianya 1 juta tahun."

Swushh

Udara bergetar di atas Naruto membuat Naruto yang masih melayang diudara mendongak keatas. Mata di balik tudung jubah itu melebar saat melihat sebuah tentakel raksasa turun berniat menghancurkannya.

"Gigantic Hor-,,"

BOOM

Tanah bergoncang kuat saat tentakel raksasa menghantam Naruto dan kemudian menghantam tanah, menyebabkan tanah amblas dan terangkat keatas tanpa posisi teratur. Gilles yang ada di dalam sebuah 'ruangan' dari daging tertawa keras.

Tapi tawanya tak bertahan lama, sebab aksara Samsara menyebar dari tempat Naruto jatuh, mengelilingi alun – alun, dan kemudian bersinar membentuk prasasti divine tipe pertahanan dan serangan sekaligus.

Slasshhh

Gelombang energi membelah tentakel raksasa yang menimpa Naruto. Dari sana, Naruto terbang keatas sambil menghindari beberapa serangan tentakel dan sihir dari Horror dan Undead Magis. Mereka cukup merepotkan walau kekuatan mereka tak seberapa saat di dunia ini.

"**Seven Star : Fire World.**"

Bisik Naruto pelan saat sudah berada di bagian paling atas pembatas [Mantra] dan prasasti divine, ilusi sayap angin dari Roc muncul di belakang tubuhnya untuk menambah kecepatan terbang dan manuver saat menghindari serangan tadi.

Ini adalah salah satu dari **[Four Demonic Transformation]**.

Wunggggg

Udara bergetar kencang dan lingkungan di dalam prasasti divine mulai berubah drastis. Tanah berubah menjadi gurun, langit berubah penuh warna merah, dan suhu lingkungan menurun drastis mencapai 200 derajat celcius!

Kau benar – benar akan di panggang di dalam suhu ini!

Khaaaaaa!

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari para Horror akibat perubahan suhu mengerikan ini. Mereka yang terbiasa dengan suhu dingin dasar laut sangat tidak menyukai hawa panas mengerikan seperti ini! Sedangkan para Undead tak terlihat terpengaruh.

Swushh swushh swushhh

Dari langit di atas Naruto mulai menggumpal api panas sebesar bola pingpong. Api itu terjun kebawah dan berubah menjadi burung walet serta serangga terbang lainnya. Mereka menyerang dengan ganas dan brutal!

Ada saat di mana api masuk kedalam tubuh Horror dan kemudian membakar mereka sampai kering dari dalam. Ada ketika saat api membakar para Undead dengan kobaran dahsyat, tapi dengan bodohnya para undead malah bersorak riang.

"Aku terbakar khekhekehe!" "Api unggun, api unggun,,,," " Tunggu, tunggu! Aku ingat bahwa kapal kita tenggelam karena api khekhekhekhe." "Wehehehehe aku ingin membakar ikan." "Takut! Takut! Aku takut api!" " kepalaku! Di mana kepalaku!"

Naruto dengan tenang melayang diudara sambil mengamati medan pertempuran yang kacau balau. Bahkan Gigantic Horror harus kesulitan saat di gempur ribuan walet api yang membara. Tapi walau Naruto terlihat unggul, energinya tersedot dengan sangat cepat!

Naruto memegang kristal Horror dan menyerap energinya untuk memulihkan energi. Beberapa kali Naruto terjun ke bawah mengambil kristal energi Horror dan dengan santai menikmati semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

Mau bagaimana lagi, memang Horror bukanlah ancaman bagi dirinya jika kekuatan mereka hanya sebatas ini. Tujuan awal Naruto sendari tadi juga bukan untuk melawan, tapi untuk memanen para Horror!

"Ohh! Itu terlihat punya kualitas bagus."

**TBC**

**Untuk pertanyaan Mas Rasta. Saya bilang kan PENGGUNA MANA TAK BISA MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATANNYA. Berarti PENGGUNA yang gak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, Noble Phantasm gak di hitung.**

**Kok Noble Phantasm bisa di gunain? Saya bilang kan KEKUATANNYA, bukan MANANYA. Kalau Mana masih bisa di gunain, untuk memperkuat tubuh dsb masih bisa. Kalau gak bisa Morgan Dkk gak bakalan bisa masuk Magmel. Penjaganya aja Barbatos. Ups keceplosan!**

**Penjelasan singkat :**

**Flaying Sword/Immortal Sword : pedang roh ajaib yang di gunakan oleh Kultivator. Biasanya pedang bisa menyerap energi berbeda dari dunia sekitar. Semakin kuat energi yang di serap senjata dari dunia, semakin kuat senjata itu.**

**Dantian : Semacam jalur energi dalam tubuh seperti halnya Tangketsu di anime Naruto, hanya saja lebih rumit. Author aja pusing ngapalin -_-".**

**Energi Qi : energi bebas dari luar yang di gunakan oleh kultivator tingkat awalan sebelum mendaki pada tahap Immortal.**

**Energi Immortal Force : energi yang puluhan kali lebih kuat dari Qi. Dimiliki oleh Immortal.**

**Energi Heaven And Earth : energi yang puluhan kali lebih kuat dari Immortal Force. Biasanya di miliki oleh kultivator tingkat Immortal Earth, tapi alat tingkat atas dapat menyerap energi ini dan energi lain sesuai tingkat kekuatan senjata.**

**Energi Hukum : Energi yang di capai oleh raja abadi dan kaisar abadi.**

**Energi Divine : energi yang ratusan kali lebih kuat dari energi Hukum. Dimiliki oleh seorang Kultivator tingkat Ilahi.**

**Chaos Primal : Energi tingkat wahid yang hanya di miliki oleh eksistensi tertinggi alam Ilahi.**

**Body Tampering Kultivasi : teknik tubuh yang harus di milii oleh kultivator agar membentuk Dantian dan kecocokan Teknik Kultivasi setelah melewati tahap Transformasi Tubuh.**

**Teknik Kultivasi : teknik kultivasi yang menentukan elemen [Mantra] dan kekuatan gaib seorang Kultivator.**

**Mantra : teknik pembuatan Talisman, Pengendalian elemen, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Sama seperti sihir, namun berbeda dalam berbagai aspek.**

**Prasasti Divine : Teknik memanfaatkan energi hukum dengan menggoreskan huruf samsara pada suatu bidang tertentu. Berbagai hal ajaib bisa di lakukan dengan ini.**

**Aku rasa hanya segini saja. Besok senin mau oprasi di rumah sakit! Jadi agak tegang dan nulisnya amburadul. Maaf gak bisa bales review yang lain. Soal Naruto sekolah atau enggak, bisa di lihat untuk kedepannya.**

**Akhir kata...**

**Kedip mata! Kedip mata!**

**#Clink#Clink**

**Kamikaze Ryuu Gooooooo!**


End file.
